Derniers mots d'une condamnée
by La-Phalaenopsis
Summary: J'ai 18 ans et je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Après la guerre qui a ravagé le pays,j'ai subi d'atroces souffrances dont je refuse de parler et qui m'ont rendues folle. Après un internement à Sainte Mangouste, j'ai été renvoyée à Poudlard. Je prends une quinzaine de potions par jours.J'ai fait treize tentatives de suicide. Et si ceux qui m'aidaient n'étaient pas ceux qu'on pensait?
1. Présentation

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Donc, voilà... Après avoir dévoré maintes et maintes Dramione, je me suis -enfin!- décidée à en écrire une.

C'est ma première fiction, et j'avoue que j'ai un peu hésité... mais j'espère -et je pense- que ça en vaudra la peine.

Pour vous faire un petit résumé de ma fic:

Enchantée, moi c'est Hermione Granger. Actuellement internée a Sainte-Mangouste, dans la nouvelle section "Traumatismes psychologiques". Je continue tant bien que mal a aller a Poudlard, où je suis prefete-en-chef, avec mon homologue de Serpentard, Drago Malefoy. Mais je ne suis pas internée pour rien...

Voilà, je pense poster bientôt mon premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira!

Affectueusement,

La-Phalaenopsis :)


	2. Chapitre 1

« Que sont mes amis devenus  
Que j'avais de si près tenus  
Et tant aimés  
Ils ont été trop clairsemés  
Je crois le vent les a ôtés » -_La complainte de Rutebeuf__, _Rutebeuf

* * *

Je m'appelle

Je m'appelle

Je m'appelle

Comment je m'appelle déjà ?

Attendez.

Ça va me revenir.

Je m'appelle

Je m'appelle Hermione.

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Je crois.

J'ai presque 18 ans.

J'aurai 18 ans le

J'aurai 18 ans le

Le combien ?

_Hihi souris c'est bientôt on va pouvoir souffler dans des ballons souffler dans des ballons on aura des cadeaux hihi on aura des cadeaux j'espère qu'on aura un couteau pour pouvoir se crever les yeux et arracher les mains des gens hihi et alors tu te souviens c'est quand ?_

Ah oui.

Le 19 Septembre.

Mais ça ne veut rien dire au fond. Plus rien.

Puisqu'il n'y a plus personne pour le fêter.

* * *

Je vis à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

C'est un hôpital de sorcier.

Parce que je suis une sorcière.

Je crois.

Mais si j'en étais une

Pourquoi

Je

Pourquoi

pourquoi

pourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoi

* * *

Ça va aller. Je suis calme. Je suis calme maintenant.

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

J'ai presque 18 ans.

Je suis une sorcière.

Je suis à Sainte Mangouste.

Je suis à Sainte Mangouste dans la Section _« Traumatismes Psychologiques »._

_C'est nouveau. C'est nouveau tout neuf ça brille c'est blanc et on crie tous dans nos chambres qui sont des cellules ahah c'est beau c'est tout neuf c'est propre comme un sou mais non mais tue les tue les tue les tous ahah TAIS TOI_

C'est joli non, vous ne trouvez pas ? Comme nom. Je trouve ça mignon. Ça sonne bien. Ça sonne juste. Comme si c'était ma place.

Je crois.

Attendez.

C'est ma place en fait.

C'est vrai.

J'avais oublié.

C'est parce que

C'est parce que

C'est là où sont internés les fous.

Pourquoi je suis chez les fous ?

Parce que

Parce que

Parce que je suis folle

Je crois.

C'est ce que disent les Médicomages.

Je crois.

Pourquoi je suis chez les fous et que je suis folle ?

_Parce que tu cries hihi on crie tous dans nos cellules tu sais hihi c'est trop drôle on crie et on parle on parle parce que c'est drôle de parler j'adore parler tu aimes parler il aime parler même le mur il parle elle aime parler même la fenêtre elle parle on aime parler on aime tous parler et crier et chanter nous aimons parler vous aimez parler ils aiment parler STOP c'est toi le chat_

Parce que

Parce que

Parce que

parcequeparcequeparcequeparcequeparcequeparcequeparcequeparcequeparcequeparcequeparcequeparcequeparcequeparcequeparceque

* * *

_Poudlard Express, ce même jour._

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit dans un grincement, audible malgré le bruit régulier et fracassant du train qui roulait à toute vitesse. Deux garçons étaient déjà assis sur les banquettes de cuir, et une fille sur les genoux de ce qui semblait être son petit ami. D'un même mouvement, leurs regards se dirigèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

« Neville, Luna. » salua d'un hochement de tête le garçon que l'on appelait Harry Potter, tandis que ses amis esquissaient un sourire

« Salut tout le monde ! » répondit joyeusement Neville, tout en se dirigeant avec sa compagne vers la banquette située en face du trio.

« Bonjour Harry. Ron, tu as plusieurs Nymphodies qui te tournent autour, tu devrais les chasser, c'est très mauvais pour ta santé. Ginny, comment vas-tu ? » rajouta Luna d'un sourire rêveur, toujours fidèle à elle-même.

« Bonjour Luna ! Ce que tu m'as manqué dis donc ! » rit doucement Ginny, avant de reprendre d'une voix joyeuse teintée de vanité :

« Excuse moi si je ne te serre pas dans mes bras, mais les genoux et le torse de Harry sont tellement confortables… Il faut dire qu'il s'est bien musclé cet été ! » rajouta-t-elle dans un gloussement, surprenant venant de sa part.

Un « hm. » maussade et un signe de tête sec vint finalement saluer Neville et Luna.

C'était Ron.

Visiblement d'une humeur de chien.

« Ne faites pas attention à Ronny, s'exclama Ginny en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère qui la dominait pourtant d'une bonne tête et qui la repoussa d'ailleurs sans esquisser le moindre sourire. Il est comme ça depuis quelques jours déjà. »

Puis, rajoutant tout en se penchant et chuchotant vers ses amis comme si c'était un véritable secret :

« Je crois qu'il a ses règles ! »

Etonnant comme Ginny avait changé en si peu de temps, se surprit à penser Neville. Elle, auparavant si renfermée, presque grave, inquiète, semblait s'être finalement ouverte et épanouie, malgré la mort encore récente de son frère, Fred.

Elle en faisait presque trop, songea Neville. Mais peut être que c'était son nouveau moyen de combattre la tristesse du deuil. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? En souvenir de Fred, et des autres, mieux valait rire que pleurer, non ?

La conversation s'engagea.

Ron, toujours maussade, ne prononçait pas un mot. Il semblait s'être enfermé dans une bulle impénétrable, loin du monde extérieur, seul avec… avec quoi au juste ? Sûrement sa tristesse, sa colère, sa frustration.

Luna lisait, comme à son habitude, Le Chicaneur, ponctuant parfois la discussion de petits commentaires sur les Radibouli, ou les quelques Joncheruines qui traînaient encore par là – « Ce train en est infesté, décidément ! ».

Harry tenait fermement Ginny sur ses genoux, tous deux bavardant avec Neville.

« Quand même, elle abuse McGo de nous refaire faire une année ! » pestait Harry.

« Harry, mon cœur, calme-toi. » lui soufflait Ginny à l'oreille, tout en lui caressant la joue.

Observant le paysage sous ses yeux, Neville réalisa soudainement qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

« Au fait, Hermione n'est toujours pas là, fit-il remarquer à haute voix. C'est bizarre, non ? Elle n'est pas venue avec vous ? »

Il y eut un flottement, puis Ron sortit de son mutisme, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début du trajet :

« Visiblement non, tu vois bien. »

Un ton sec, froid, maussade.

Pas le Ron que Neville connaissait.

Ce dernier ajouta cependant, timidement :

« Mais… vous n'êtes plus ensemble vous deux ? »

« Eh bien 'faut croire que non parce qu'elle est partie il y a une semaine du Terrier. Comme ça, sans prévenir ! Sérieux, je vais lui faire payer cette humiliation ! Quelle garce celle là ! Elle m'a juste laissé un mot, un petit bout de parchemin minable pour m'expliquer qu'elle s'était barrée. Ca se trouve, j'étais peut être pas assez bon au lit avec elle... » ricana amèrement Ron.

« Il me semble qu'elle est préfète-en-chef cette année, en plus. Ça explique peut être le fait qu'elle ne soit pas avec nous. » fit remarquer Ginny.

« Ouais, acquiesça Ron. Putain, je vais lui faire payer je te dis ! Elle va regretter de m'avoir largué! »

Mal à l'aise, Neville se leva et tourna les talons, quittant le compartiment en disant qu'il allait voir si Hermione se trouvait bien dans le wagon des préfets et préfets-en-chef.

Il sortit, emportant avec lui une sensation de malaise qu'il ne parvint à dissiper.

* * *

Enfin arrivé, il toqua à la porte.

Des bruits de pas.

Et enfin, une tête blonde qui ouvre la porte du compartiment.

« Que...Malefoy?! » s'exclama, surpris, Neville.

Comment un être aussi mauvais que lui, fils de Mangemort, foncièrement mauvais donc, pouvait avoir été élu préfet-en-chef ?

Neville avait appris par La Gazette du Sorcier la nouvelle du suicide de son père, et songea tout de suite que le poste lui avait été remis par simple pitié.

Merlin tout puissant. Quelle erreur. Malefoy va être le pire préfet-en-chef de l'histoire de Poudlard.

« Londubat... Que fais-tu ici, tout seul ? » siffla d'ailleurs le blond d'un air mauvais.

Toujours aussi vicieux, visiblement. Saleté de Mangemort, se surprit à penser Neville.

Sur les autres banquettes se tenaient les autres préfets, légèrement apeurés, et avec suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas se mêler à la conversation.

Rassemblant son courage de Gryffondor, et décidant que Malefoy n'allait pas lui faire peur, le jeune homme demanda d'un ton bravache censé cacher sa nervosité :

« Je... Pourquoi Hermione n'est pas ici? »

« Tiens, tiens, tiens... Granger, pardon, la sang-de-bourbe n'est pas là ? »

Ces insultes. Encore et toujours les mêmes insultes, même après avoir gagné la guerre.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Mais le grand blond continua sur sa lancée, sournois comme un serpent, d'un ton doucereux qui exaspéra Neville presque plus que les mots qu'il entendait.

« Elle a du avoir peur de se montrer... après tout, ça se comprend... elle est si laide... »

C'était la goutte de potion qui faisait déborder la marmite.

« Ta gueule Malefoy ! Hermione vaut bien plus que toi ! »

Neville s'étonna lui-même. Même après cette guerre, il avait parfois du mal à se retrouver dans cette impulsivité, ce vocabulaire. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Malefoy ajouta :

« Tss tss tss mon petit Londubat, ne sois pas vulgaire, ça ne te va pas du tout. Tes parents ne t'ont donc jamais appris la politesse ? Non, bien sûr que non... » ricana le Serpentard.

Il avait osé.

Il avait parlé de ses parents ce petit…

Neville se jeta sur lui, et bien que le petit garçon joufflu qui était arrivé à Poudlard ne ressemblait en rien au grand garçon solidement planté qu'il était, Malefoy le plaqua néanmoins contre la porte du compartiment, et lui murmura, de sa voix toujours si doucereuse, sinueuse, qui s'infiltrait dans chaque pore de votre crâne pour ne plus en ressortir :

« Ou bien peut être est-elle près d'eux ? À Sainte-Mangouste, dans la nouvelle section, tu sais, celle appelée Section des traumatismes psychologiques... Sixième étage, juste au dessus de Pathologie des sortilèges, une section que tu connais bien d'ailleurs...Quand tu y retourneras voir tes pauvres fous de parents, jettes-y un oeil... Londubat. »

Et Malefoy le relâcha soudain, et le poussa hors du wagon, avant de refermer la porte.

« Pas un mot de ceci, c'est compris ? » ajouta-t-il aux autres préfets, désormais terrifiés par le grand blond qu'ils savaient fils de Mangemort, et qui acquiescèrent sans poser de questions.

« Putain, qu'est ce que le trajet va être long... » soupira-t-il alors en s'affalant contre sa banquette.

* * *

« Alors ? » demanda, assez ennuyé, Harry.

« Je… Non, elle n'est pas là-bas. » répondit Neville, livide, avant de se laisser tomber sur la banquette.

Seule Luna lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué, semblant remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Il lui parlerait de l'altercation avec Malefoy plus tard.

« Bah, au pire, c'est pas grave. On peut se passer d'elle. » rajouta Ron, qui semblait n'ouvrir la bouche que pour dénigrer Hermione.

Stupidement, et surprenant Neville et Luna, Harry ajouta, ricanant :

« Ouais, faut pas qu'elle se croie indispensable ! »

Et le rouquin, surenchérissant d'un ton presque cruel :

« Elle nous a bien aidés pour les Horcruxes, mais maintenant... on n'a plus besoin de l'avoir dans les pattes ! »

Tandis que Harry, Ron et même Ginny, quoiqu'un peu moins, riaient ensemble, juste avant de se lancer dans des imitations toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres de la pauvre Hermione, Neville fixait, atterré, ses prétendus « amis ».

Comment avaient-ils pu autant changer ?

En si peu de temps ?

Le jeune garçon se repassa alors dans sa tête sa conversation avec Malefoy, et la simple pensée d'Hermione dans le même état que ses parents lui donna la nausée, tellement cette image l'horrifiait.

Il déglutit difficilement, soudainement inquiet, les tripes tordues par l'angoisse.

En arrivant à Poudlard, il allait fouiller le château de fond en comble, la trouver et tirer cette histoire au clair.

Car elle ne pouvait être qu'à Poudlard, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle ne pouvait être que là-bas.

C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être ailleurs.

Luna se leva soudainement, pliant calmement son Chicaneur.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, et héla Neville, l'incitant d'un signe de tête à venir. Il se leva également, et la jeune fille, avant de quitter le compartiment, ajouta d'un ton serein mais pourtant méprisant :

« Ce que vous faites, c'est méchant et mal. Vous le savez pourtant. »

Mais le trio ne lui prêta aucune attention, perdus dans leurs fous rires.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que ces trois là changent autant ? Car oui, ils avaient bel et bien changé. Mais pour le pire plutôt que du meilleur, semblait-il.


	3. Chapitre 2

« _Le lendemain fut, pour Emma, une journée funèbre. Tout lui parut enveloppé par une atmosphère noire, qui flottait confusément sur l'extérieur des choses ; et le chagrin s'engouffrait dans son âme avec des hurlements doux, comme fait le vent d'hiver dans les châteaux abandonnés_ » - Madame Bovary, Gustave Flaubert (1856)

* * *

**PDV Hermione :**

C'était ma troisième crise de la semaine. Et encore, j'avais de la chance. Avant, s'en était une, voire deux, tous les jours.

Je détestais ça.

Et je détestais le monde entier.

J'avais des envies de meurtre, des envies de prendre un couteau, un pistolet, une potion et de tuer chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Auparavant, j'étais une jeune fille courageuse, déterminée et sage. Maintenant, j'étais réduite à une petite chose brisée, frêle, folle, violente et meurtrière.

Je soupirais avant de me lever de mon lit, et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain annexe à ma chambre.

Une fois dedans, je m'arrêtais devant le miroir et fixais, indécise, mon reflet.

Mais étais-ce bien moi ?

Je ne me reconnaissais plus.

La vie m'avait par trop abîmée, me réduisant à l'état de morte-vivante.

Mon regard était devenu inexpressif, et la lueur de mes yeux n'existait plus. Un regard mort se contemplait, hagard, perdu dans la tempête de la vie et ne sachant pas comment s'en sortir.

Ma peau était livide, vraiment blanche comme si j'étais malade, et en la touchant précautionneusement du bout de mon index, je refis les contours de mon visage. Un visage émacié, avec des pommettes désormais saillantes, comme si toute la chair de mon crâne s'était réduite au strict minimum possible. Quelques traces d'ecchymoses subsistaient encore, notamment sur mon arcade sourcilière.

Des lambeaux de chair pendouillaient mollement de mes joues et de mon crâne, comme de répugnantes pelures de fruits pourris. Les Médicomages avaient décrété qu'on ne pouvait les retirer sans m'arracher ce qui me restait de peau par la même occasion. Les dommages seraient trop importants pour pouvoir être guéris, même avec de la magie, et j'étais donc obligée de les garder, les sentant m'effleurer les joues à chaque pas.

Quant à mes cheveux... mes pauvres cheveux, ma tignasse de lionne... je les avais coupés grossièrement lors d'une crise, d'hystérie, cette fois.  
Un côté semblait court, comme au carré, bien qu'extrêmement mal coupé, et l'autre était resté à peu près long, arrivant un peu en dessous de mes épaules. Mais des trous dans ma chevelure témoignaient de la folie qui m'avait saisie ce soir là -pour changer.

Je n'avais pas essayé de les faire repousser ou même d'au moins égaliser ma coiffure.

À quoi bon ?

Concernant ma bouche, ce n'était plus que deux traits livides, ayant eux aussi perdus toute couleur, et dont les coins semblaient ne plus jamais vouloir se lever.

Et puis, il y avait ma balafre, infligée par moi-même. Impressionnante, elle partait du dessous de mon œil droit pour finir près de mon menton. Quelques restes de cicatrices blanchâtres marquaient mon visage.

En réalité, je tenais plus du zombie que de l'humain.

On n'avait pas pu effacer toutes mes cicatrices, pour la simple raison que j'avais fait les choses bien ; j'avais effectivement trempé au préalable mon couteau dans une potion de ma composition avant de me mutiler sauvagement. Les Médicomages n'avaient pas encore trouvés de formule pour contourner ma potion, qui empêchait toute forme de guérison magique dessus, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en retirer une certaine satisfaction morbide.

Pour finir, de larges cernes complétaient le funeste tableau, ressortissants sur ma peau blafarde, d'une charmante couleur oscillant entre le violet foncé et le bleu.

Je retirais lentement mes vêtements, sans cesser de m'observer, scrutant chaque parcelle de ma peau.

Une fois nue, je contemplais l'image en face de moi.

Mes côtes saillaient de toutes parts, semblant traverser ma peau presque translucide, rappelant les dernières peaux d'un oignon.

J'avais de plus des hématomes un peu partout sur le corps. Et j'étais évidemment d'une minceur à en faire envier une guêpe anorexique. Chaque os ressortissait avec précision, et je pouvais d'ailleurs compter mes côtes.

_une deux celle-ci t'a transpercé le poumon ahah trois quatre ah celle-ci était cassée en arrivant cinq ah celle-ci aussi six sept huit neuf et celle-ci avait percé la peau hihi dix onze et douze d'un côté_

Et puis... il y avait les autres.

Les autres cicatrices, les autres balafres, les autres horreurs de mon immonde corps, celles que l'on m'avait infligées. Et qui ne disparaîtraient pas avant longtemps selon les Médicomages.

_c'est moche hein c'est moche hein tu es moche hein tu es moche hein deux troisquatrecinqsix cerises_

Prise d'un élan d'une soudaine colère face à ce corps qui me répugnait et que je haïssais de tout ce qui restait de mon être, je fracassais d'un coup de poing rageur le miroir. C'était le quatrième, au moins. Ils n'avaient pas compris qu'il ne fallait pas en mettre dans la pièce...

C'était d'une stupidité... Affligeant.

Aucunes larmes ne vinrent couler, aucun cri ne déchira l'air.

Et je frappais, encore et encore, le poing en sang, des éclats de verre fichés partout dans mon corps, mais je m'en foutais, je continuais de frapper. Mécaniquement. Machinalement. Mais avec haine. Avec toute la haine et tout le dégoût que m'inspirait ce putain de corps si moche, si laid, si affreux, si pourri, si souillé !

_frappefrappefrappefrappefrappe oui c'est ça frappe frappe frappe frappe frappe_

Les infirmiers arrivèrent rapidement, alertés probablement par le bruit du miroir qui se brisait un peu plus à chaque coup, et m'arrachèrent de la salle de bain sans aucune douceur, avant de m'enfermer dans ma camisole magique, qui me comprimait la poitrine, et les bras, et les jambes...

Mais ça n'avait aucune importance ça non plus.

Pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais ni parlé, ni esquissé aucun geste, sauf celui, inlassable, de frapper, même dans le vide. Frapper, c'est si bon hein...

_frapperfrapperfrapperfrapperfrapperfrapperfrapperfrapperfrapperfrapper_

Et je marmonnais ainsi cette litanie douce à mon cœur, propice à mon désespoir, et à ma folie.

Mes yeux fixèrent le plafond, et à travers ma camisole, je continuais de frapper, même si je n'arrivais pas à bouger le bras, et ce jusqu'à ce que Morphée vienne me prendre dans ses bras qui me firent oublier ma haine et mon chagrin.

* * *

Trois jours après cette petite crise, ma psychomage personnelle vint me voir.

En effet, j'avais tout un personnel qui s'occupait spécialement de moi : médicomage en chef, médicomages, psychomages, tout un tas d'analysomages, et même des scientifiques moldus très réputés, notamment en psychiatrie ainsi qu'en analyses corporelles.

Ils étaient nombreux à se poser la question : que s'était-il passé ?

Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, pour qu'elle finisse chez les fous, non moins folle ?

Et parfois, la magie a ses limites que la science ignore... Alors les Moldus avaient cherché, combinant leurs méthodes avec des sortilèges ou des potions...

Bien sûr, ils avaient commencé à analyser mon corps pour voir tous les dégâts physiologiques, externes et internes, à défaut de pouvoir évaluer dans l'instant les dégâts psychologiques. Je les avais stoppés au bout de deux minutes, paniquant, m'étouffant dans ma salive et mes paroles, criant (pour changer).

Je les avais implorés, dans un rare moment de lucidité, et ils avaient cédé.

Bien sûr, toute l'équipe devina beaucoup de choses en m'observant les jours qui suivirent, mais ils tinrent parole ; et plus aucune analyse reconnue ne fut effectuée sur moi. Je leur en fus grandement reconnaissante.

Mais revenons à ma consultation post-crise.

J'étais là tout en ne l'étant pas. Recroquevillée en position fœtale, mes yeux fixant un point invisible, hagards, comme toujours. Pourtant, j'écoutais.

Ma psychomage, une femme ayant sûrement la trentaine, et répondant au nom de Mrs. Horneby, commença en me regardant avec compassion.

Je ne l'appréciais pas spécialement, jugeant son manque de professionnalisme et de sérieux pathétique. Ses blagues ayant pour but de me dérider me désolaient, tout simplement. Et je haïssais le ton empli de pitié, voire presque condescendant qu'elle employait à mon égard. Je la jugeais incompétente et me demandais encore comment avait-elle pu décrocher son diplôme...

« Hermione ? Ce que je vais te dire est extrêmement important, ça concerne ton rétablissement et ton avenir, alors j'aurais besoin de ton attention ma petite. J'aimerais bien avoir un signe qui me montre que tu écoutes, s'il te plaît. »

Je tournais ma tête vers elle et la fixais mornement, sans aucune motivation. Mon regard lui disait, en clair : « Va te faire foutre, connasse. »

Je sentis sa peur, à cet instant, palpable bien que ténue. Elle n'était pas non plus terrorisée, mais juste parcourue d'un petit frisson, juste légèrement apeurée.

Il est vrai que ma tête, mon expression et mes yeux auraient apeurés beaucoup de monde, à cet instant ou à d'autres.

« Je... oui, merci, reprit Mrs. Horneby, légèrement perturbée.

C'est très gentil à toi. Oui, je disais donc... Avec les guérisseurs de cette Section, nous nous sommes mis d'accord qu'une réintégration en milieu habité, et connu, faciliterait peut-être ta...guérison, et permettrait alors d'envisager une éventuelle réadaptation pour toi.

Mais bon ! Ne mettons tout de même pas le cortège avant les Sombrals !

L'équipe médicale, dont je fais bien évidemment partie, a donc, après de très longues discussions et plusieurs votes, décidé de te renvoyer à Poudlard ! Franchement ma petite, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ça ?! Tu vas pouvoir retrouver tes amis ! Reprendre les cours !

Tu as à nouveau des possibilités devant toi, et oh Merlin ! j'en suis toute émoustillée pour toi ! »

Je la regardais avec consternation, ce qu'elle ne sembla pas remarquer le moins du monde.

Elle continua :

« Bon, évidemment, tu ne seras pas seule, sinon ce serait de la folie pure.

En même temps, vu le lieu où nous sommes... Folie, là où on est... Tu comprends ? (Elle me regarda, l'air fière et heureuse de sa blague)

Bref... Tu ne seras jamais seule, en tout cas, bien évidemment. Le médicomage en chef, Mr. Cliffton, sera à tes côtés la plupart du temps, et lors des cours et des interclasses, un de tes amis, que tu auras bien sûr la possibilité de choisir, te surveillera.

Tu devras de plus effectuer des visites régulières à Mrs. Pomfresh, l'infirmière, ainsi qu'à ton médicomage, et leur faire un compte-rendu détaillé de ta journée. Tu verras ces détails là avec eux, mais je pense que tous les soirs devrait être suffisant. Nous avons également pensé, mais tu nous donneras ton avis plus tard, à un journal intime.

Un autre point très important aussi : tu passeras tes weeks-ends à Sainte-Mangouste afin de pouvoir procéder à quelques tests habituels et pour faire un petit briefing de ta semaine. Et, si nous voyons des signes d'amélioration, nous pourrons éventuellement supprimer quelques clauses et te rajouter un peu plus de liberté dans tes mouvements, mais bon, nous n'en sommes bien évidemment pas encore là !

Nous avons prévu ton départ pour Poudlard dès demain ! Franchement, je suis très heureuse pour toi ma petite, je suis sûre que tout se passera pour le mieux, n'est-ce-pas ? (Elle marqua une pause dans son débit assez rapide, puis reprit : ) Bon, je te laisse tranquille pour l'instant, on se revoit le week-end prochain de toute façon ! Et surtout, n'oublie pas de prendre tes potions tout à l'heure. Rappelle-toi, la violette en premier, puis la bleue, la jaune, la verte, la rouge, et à nouveau la bleue, d'accord ? Des questions ? (Elle reprit immédiatement sans même me laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, ce que je n'avais de toute manière pas l'intention de faire)

Non? Bon, eh bien... Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne nuit, chère enfant » finit-elle, d'un ton guilleret quoique toujours empreint d'une note de pitié envers moi qui me dégoûtait.

Je me contentais de la suivre du regard, ce qui la mit visiblement mal à l'aise et me satisfis au plus haut point.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, je me levais, incapable d'assimiler la nouvelle, et me dirigeais comme un zombie en direction de la salle de bain, encore. Je me déshabillais, et vit que le personnel n'avait pas remis de miroir.

Enfin. Peut être avaient-ils enfin compris. Compris que je me dégoûtais, compris que je me haïssais, et que je maudissais de toute mon âme ce corps souillé, impur, qui me révulsais...

Je montais dans la douche, sans vraiment m'attarder sur mon corps, et attrapais le pommeau d'un geste automatique.

Je laissais l'eau couler, fermant les yeux avec délice en sentant le liquide chaud ruisseler sur mon corps et imaginant qu'il le lavait de toutes les souillures qui m'avaient été infligées.

Je me saisis d'un gant de toilette posé à l'intérieur d'une petite cavité qui contenait également un savon de chez Magiksoap (_Magiksoap, le savon dont VOUS choisissez le parfum_ _!_) et frottais.

Je frottais partout, et avec une vigueur désespérée : les jambes, l'entrejambe, les bras, le ventre, la poitrine, les aisselles, le cou, le visage... partout

_frottefrottefrotte tu vas voir ça va partir ta saleté ça va partir mais pour ça frottefrottefrottefrottefrottefrottefrotte_

Au bout d'un certain temps, ma peau déjà rougie finit par se mettre à peler, mais je m'en foutais.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je sortis de la douche, gant de toilette en main, peau presque ensanglantée, pelée, et comme à chaque fois, je sortais plus détendue malgré ma peau mise à vif.

« Frotter, frotter, frotter, frotter, frotter, frotter, frotter, frotter… » chantonnais-je gaiement.

Je commençais à danser sur place, levant les yeux au plafond qui me semblait tourner en même temps que moi.

_c'est drôle c'est drôle ça bouge ça tourne dansedansedanse tu es libre tu es libre tu es libre NON tu es attachée tu es attachée tu es attachée regarde toi_

J'avançais d'un pas et voulus saisir une serviette, mais mon regard accrocha ma jambe, elle aussi balafrée, et extrêmement rougie.

« FROTTER ! » m'écriais-je, réellement horrifiée.

Et gant de toilette à la main, je frottais ma jambe avec une vigueur renouvelée, souriant de toutes mes dents, jusqu'à ce que mes cicatrices ne soient plus visibles, submergées par le sang et les pelures de ma chair mise à vif.

« Partez, partez, partez, frotter, frotter, frotter... »

Ma peau saignait.

Étendue par terre, je frictionnais de toutes mes forces mon corps en lambeaux, sans me départir de mon rictus malsain.

C'est ainsi que les infirmiers me trouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard : une loque ensanglantée au sourire diaboliquement fou, qui frottait son corps nu pelant de partout, tout en chantonnant joyeusement et en boucle ce petit refrain : « Frotter, partez, frotter, partez, frotter, partez, frotter, partez... »

C'était comme ça tous les jours, au moins. Une monotonie macabre qui persistait jour après jour.

Après de nombreux sortilèges réparateurs de la part des guérisseurs, je restais dans mon lit, mes poignets et mes chevilles retenus par des lanières de cuir afin de m'empêcher de me nuire, pâle poupée de cire brisée.

Mais je n'avais plus la force de me battre, alors je me contentais de regarder tristement le plafond, vidée.

Et je prononçais alors mes premières paroles cohérentes depuis longtemps, assimilant enfin les paroles de Mrs. Horneby :

« Je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard. »

Mais évidemment l'avis d'une folle, ça ne compte pas, hein.


	4. Chapitre 3

Je veux oublier que le retour est inévitable* -Ella Maillart

"Je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard."

"Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Retourner. A. Poudlard!"

"JE NE VEUX PAS RETOURNER A POUDLARD!"

Je crie ma phrase.  
Elle résonne douloureusement à mes oreilles, écho lancinant de mon désespoir. Je ne veux pas le revoir, ni les revoir, je ne veux pas être entourée, considérée comme une bête de foire. Je ne veux ni me réintégrer ni guérir. Je veux mourir ; c'est pas compliqué quand même!  
J'en peux plus. J'ai tout tenté : me trancher les veines, m'étrangler, ne plus manger ni boire...en vain. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me stopper et m'en empêcher. Les gens ne comprennent pas que pour moi, la mort n'est pas un châtiment pour me punir, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans le même genre. Non. La mort, ce ne serait ni plus ni moins que la libération de mon enveloppe charnelle ; MA libération. Je ne veux plus de mon corps, je ne veux plus non plus penser, réfléchir. Je souhaite l'oubli le plus total. Je souhaite la mort. Je ne crois pas vraiment à un paradis, ou à une renaissance terrestre. Je pense juste qu'après le passage de La Faucheuse, il n'y a rien.  
Le vide, la non-existence, le noir.  
Paradoxalement, je crois cependant à la survie de l'âme. C'est un peu ambigu...  
Je ferme mes yeux, et exhale un long soupir. Si seulement mes sentiments pouvaient partir dans ce râle, dans cette expiration...  
Demain, retour à Poudlard.  
Bienvenue... en enfer.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Il est 8h30. Mon visage est encore plus inexpressif que d'habitude.  
Les imposantes portes du château se dressent devant nous. Mon médicomage attitré les poussent difficilement.  
8h32. Je rentre. Mes pas sont mécaniques. Une poupée de cire, voilà ce que je suis. Avec mon uniforme composé d'une jupe rouge, chemisier blanc, cravate et chaussettes rouge aussi, ainsi que mon visage figé, je fais plutôt dans la poupée maléfique de Halloween... Je lève tres légèrement ma tête. La grande Salle est toujours aussi belle. Son plafond enchanté représente aujourd'hui un ciel bleu sans pour autant être particulièrement ensoleillé. Les nuages sont épais et tourbillonnent doucement. Elle est presque vide, les élèves sont en cours ou sinon prennent leur petit-déjeuner. Je sens des têtes se tourner vers notre duo, des regards se poser sur moi. J'entends les exclamations de peur, d'horreur, de dégoût aussi. Je les fixe, impénétrable. Allez tous crever, je m'en tape. Je tourne les talons et suis mon guérisseur.  
8h36. Nous voilà arrivés devant l'infirmerie. Le médicomage toque à la porte, et Mrs. Pomfresh ouvre avec empressement.  
"Mon dieu! s'exclame-t-elle en me voyant, sursautant et portant une main devant sa bouche en un geste d'horreur.  
-Oui, je vous avais prévenu qu'elle était mal en point. Et encore, elle est plutôt en forme aujourd'hui... soupire le médicomage, assez las.  
-Allez, zou! Au lit tout de suite ma petite, et plus vite que ça! me dit Mrs. Pomfresh en me tenant fermement par le poignet. Je la suis sans résistance.  
8h41. Je suis allongée dans un coin isolé de l'infirmerie, et entourée de rideaux blancs qui forment une sorte de cage rassurante et protectrice autour de moi, me cachant de la vue des autres. Je n' irais visiblement pas en cours aujourd'hui, et c'est tant mieux. Je suis plutôt soulagée. J'irais presque jusqu'à esquisser un sourire si seulement je savais encore en faire. J'entends Mrs. Pomfresh discuter dans son bureau avec , mon médicomage.  
"... dans un état catatonique inquiétant. Elle reste figée dans son mutisme la plupart du temps, sauf dans de rares cas ou lors de crises de folie. Elle est également passive, et refuse quasiment tous contacts avec d'autres personnes. Elle est très négative, et a tenté de se suicider à treize reprises.  
-La pauvre enfant... Mais elle n'est pas schizophrène?  
-Si, malheureusement. Mais pas d'hallucinations auditives ou de dédoublement de la personnalité. Elle est tout de même particulièrement instable psychologiquement parlant, elle a subi un énorme traumatisme psychique.  
-J'avais cru comprendre oui... Mais dites-moi ; vous parliez de crises?  
-Hystérie, paranoïa... elle s'auto-mutile également, souvent après ses nombreuses douches, où elle se frotte la peau très intensément. Elle fracasse les miroirs, et répète des mots inlassablement, comme "frapper, frapper, frapper...". Elle nous fait des dépressions par à coup, et des crises de larmes, ainsi que des crises... particulières.  
-Bien. Vous m'expliquerez ça plus tard s'il vous plaît, je vais lui administrer une potion de sommeil, je pense qu'elle en a bien besoin.  
-Oui, bien sûr. Allez-y.  
-Merci."

J'entends Mrs. Pomfresh fouiller dans ses armoires en maugréant contre le bazar qui semble, au vu de ses expressions, régner en maître. Je l'entends formuler un sortilège d'attraction et j'entends ses pas qui se rapprochent.  
Enfin, je la vois arriver, potion dans une main, gobelet et tablette de chocolat dans l'autre. Je n'ai pas faim, mais elle me force à en manger au moins un carré. J'engloutis ensuite la potion tout en souhaitant que ce sommeil bienfaiteur devienne éternel.  
J'entends à peine dire à :  
"Vous me parliez de crises particulières?"  
Je vais vomir ce chocolat, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. J'ai un haut-le coeur, puis je sombre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'ouvre un œil. Puis deux.  
C'est flou. Ça tremble. Je me redresse.  
Mr. Cliffton arrive.  
"Bien, vous voilà enfin réveillée. Pour votre information, il est 10h05, et vous reprendrez vos cours cet après-midi. Mais avant, nous avons besoin de vous trouver un camarade qui veillera sur vous durant les classes et les interclasses. J'imagine que vous souhaitez Mr. Potter ou Mr. Weasley ?"  
Je le fixe, silencieusement. Mais mes yeux sont apeurés.  
Une peur intense, qui me prend aux tripes. Mon corps est immobile, mais à l'intérieur, ça remue. C'est un serpent insidieux qui prend possession de mon être, qui me ronge, me mine. La peur me bouffe.  
Visiblement, le médicomage semble comprendre, et je lui en suis reconnaissante pour ça.  
Je me détends imperceptiblement, mais ma peur reste là, bien présente quoique tapie.  
"Il vas nous falloir un nom Miss Granger, je pense que vous le comprendrez facilement. Allez-y, prenez tout votre temps. Il me faut juste un nom.  
Je réfléchis. Ginny est exclue. Jamais jamais jamais. Au grand jamais. Luna Lovegood alors ? Trop peu d'affinités. Et puis, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé. Un nom s'impose alors soudainement dans mon esprit. Neville Londubat. Après tout, ses parents sont identiques à moi, ou presque. Il saura quoi faire ; et puis, je l'aime bien. Tant pis si je ravive des souvenirs douloureux. Je m'en tape. L'égoïsme prend le dessus, et j'annonce d'une voix legèrement cassée :  
-Neville. Londubat.  
-Bien, je vous remercie. Nous allons le chercher immédiatement, d'accord ? En attendant, reposez-vous Miss. Il vous faudra être en forme pour cet après-midi, qui sera sûrement rude pour vous."  
Il se lève. Je clos mes paupières et me recroqueville sur mon lit. Comme je voudrais oublier...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bonjour Hagrid, excusez moi de vous déranger dans votre cours, mais je souhaiterais vous emprunter Londubat. C'est à propos de...  
-Oui, oui, je vois très bien. Londubat, tu prends tes affaires, tu deguerpis d'ici fissa et tu suis le monsieur. C'est clair ? bougonna Hagrid, assez agacé.  
Neville acquiesça, pris son sac, et soulagé d'echapper au cours sur les crabes de feu, rejoignit le médicomage. Mais il déchanta rapidement. Pourquoi un guérisseur voulait-il le voir ? Oh non... Le jeune homme gémit. Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à ses parents... Son visage pâlit soudainement.  
-Au revoir Cliffton, passez lui mon bonjour, lança tout de même Hagrid.  
-Je n'y manquerai pas." assura le guérisseur avant de tourner les talons.  
Neville se détendit un peu et suivit le médicomage. Les paroles de son professeur ne semblaient pas être en rapport avec ses parents, ce qui le rassura quelque peu. Mais alors qui ? À moins que... Oh non.  
Ils débouchèrent enfin à l'infirmerie. Cliffton prit alors le jeune garçon par les épaules, bien en face de lui, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
"Il faut que tu sois fort mon garçon. Ça risque de te faire un choc. Tu es prévenu..."  
Neville hocha la tête, plus mort que vif, et pria intérieurement pour que ses doutes soient faux. Il s'avança vers le coin isolé que le guerisseur lui avait indiqué, et où des rideaux cachaient quelque chose... Ou plutôt quelqu'un.  
Le garçon eût le sentiment que le temps s'était fige tandis qu'il parcourait les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de ce coin si bien protégé.  
Il arriva enfin. Et tira délicatement un rideau avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

OoOoOoOo

Juste un petit mot pour remercier tous les lecteurs de lire ce que j'ai écris, de voir les mots que j'ai assemblé... Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on est lu, même si les gens ne laissent pas forcément des reviews... (Message subliminal attention! :p )  
Alors... MERCI 3


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4:

*La queue n'était pas si longue au fast-food, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas subir le regard que les gens portaient sur nous.

-Sur moi surtout, l'ai-je corrigé. * -Nos étoiles contraires, de John Green, chapitre X

Neville entra dans l'espace protégé par le drap blanc.

Ce qu'il vit en premier lieu, ce fut le lit. Blanc, grand, un lit de malade, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Ce qu'il vit ensuite, ce fut ce qui l'habitait.

"AAH! s'écria Neville en bondissant en arrière, sous le choc.

-Ca va aller mon garçon? demanda gentiment le guérisseur derrière le rideau.

-Hermione... non... dit le jeune homme, mortifié, voyant ses craintes se réaliser et ignorant royalement . Mais que t'est-il arrivé...

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller?

-Hermione, reprit Neville sans plus se soucier de lui, tout à sa douleur, les larmes aux yeux. Hermione c'est moi, c'est Neville. Neville Londubat! Le garçon maladroit qui a peur de Rogue tu sais? Hermione! Oh non... Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione...balbutia-t-il en sanglotant à moitié, effondré.

-Venez, je pense qu'il est temps de sortir pour vous, jeune homme." dit gentiment le guérisseur en ouvrant légèrement un des rideaux blancs.

Il est venu. Il a pleuré en me voyant. C'est vrai que ça doit être dur.

Il a eu peur. Il a crié. Il était choqué.

Il a du sortir sur ordre du docteur. Ca fait déjà 6 minutes et 37 secondes qu'il est parti. 38. 39.

Je le vois qui reviens alors. Il semble plus calme, mais son visage est crispé et son regard me fuit. Il avance et se plante devant moi. Un ange passe, le silence s'éternise. Lorsqu'il ouvre soudain la bouche et lâche d'un ton amer et accusateur:

"Pourquoi m'avoir choisi pour te surveiller? Pourquoi moi et pas Harry ou Ron?"

Mon visage perd alors son masque d'impassibilité et laisse entrevoir une souffrance aiguë. Je n'y crois pas. C'est impossible! Je suis en convalescence! Malade, a moitié folle... le docteur lui a sûrement dit! Il n'a pas le droit! Mes mains se plaquent contre mes oreilles comme pour etouffer ses paroles, je ne veux plus rien entendre ; mon corps se roule de lui même en boule comme pour se protéger. Ma raison lâche prise et laisse la place à la folie. Finalement, il est comme les autres, comme les autres, il est pareil, il est pareil a LUI; IL EST COMME LES AUTRES! COMME LUI! PAREIL! Mon index se tend, vengeur, entraînant ma main balafrée avec lui ; ma voix sort de ma bouche, rageuse, folle, je ne la reconnais pas moi même.

"COMME LUI! COMME LUI! PAREIL! COMME LUI!"

Je hurle, hystérique, lorsque je sens l'aiguille de la seringue remplie de potion de sommeil s'enfoncer en moi, et son contenu se répandre dans mes veines et dans mon corps telle l'insidieuse souffrance qui me dévore. Je sombre rapidement.

1h plus tard:

J'ai perdu prise tellement facilement cette fois. Si facilement. Je me lève telle une automate. Plus de pensées, plus de sentiments. Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure plus. Pense à autre chose. Tiens, il doit sûrement y avoir un sortilège du genre Assurdiato qui entoure mon abri car sinon mes cris auraient dérangés depuis longtemps. Et ce n'est que maintenant que j'y songe!

J'entrouvre un rideau et glisse un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Seuls deux lits de l'infirmerie sont occupés: sur l'un repose un jeune garçon, blond, maigrichon, d'environ 13 ans je pense, avec un bras entouré de bandages tâchés de sang, qui ronfle tranquillement. J'avoue que je lui envie sa sérénité. Il paraît si calme, si paisible...

Sur l'autre lit, il y a Pansy Parkinson, avec une vilaine brûlure au bras, et des traces de morsures ou de pincements, les yeux clos, et la poitrine qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

Pff. Crabes de feu, évidemment. N'importe qui ayant réussi sa septième année et lu le fabuleux livre de Venata Grey intitulé "Les dangers de la faune magique" le saurait! Un rictus qui pourrait passer pour un sourire se peint sur mon visace émacié.

J'ose alors sortir du rideau, m'évader de mon abri. Un pas, puis deux. J'avance le plus silencieusement possible, crispée, attentive au moindre mouvement de la part des deux endormis. L'adrénaline monte en moi. Un pâle rayon de soleil filtre par les fenêtres, épuré, presque blanc. Je m'étire doucement et je sens mes os craquer. J'inspire l'air à pleins poumons. Je me sens comme un parchemin poussiéreux ressorti enfin à la lumière du jour. Je me sens revivre tout en ayant le sentiment d'être morte.

Lorsque soudain, les portes de l'infirmerie grincent. Je me fige, pétrifiée. Je devrais fuir, partir. Personne ne doit me voir. Je suis horrible. Un vrai monstre qui ne mérite pas la vie. Mais mes jambes se bloquent et j'ai le sentiment de ne plus savoir bouger aucun muscle. Les portes s'ouvrent finalement en grand et laissent apparaître .

Je suis néanmoins toujours sous le choc et ne change en rien mon attitude ni ma posture. Il est surpris, cela se voit sur son visage.

"Hermione?! Mais que fais tu là, debout? (il fait une pause, vérifie ne pas avoir réveillé les deux élèves allongés, et reprend d'un ton plus bas en haussant les épaules: )Bon, de toute manière, je devais te parler."

Lorsqu'il voit que je n'esquisse aucun mouvement, il me prend l'épaule, me tourne et me pousse doucement de façon à m'amener dans mon abri. Il m'assoit sur mon lit. Je revois alors une autre scène:

"Allez, viens.

-Quoi?

-Allez, bouge! Vas-y, assieds-toi. Viens par là...

-Non, écoute, pas ce soir, je suis fatiguée là.

-Non.

-Que...?! Non, arrête! Arrête, tu n'as pas le droit! Arrête, je t'en supplie! Tout mais pas ça! Pitié! Pitié! A l'aide! Non! Non!"

"NOOON! NOON, PAR PITIÉ, TOUT MAIS PAS ÇA!

-Hermione? Que se passe-t-il? s'affole mon guérisseur.

Je me jette violemment contre le lit et me roule en position foetale. Je suis prise de sanglots incontrôlables. Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?

-POURQUOI? je crie, avec dans ma voix des accents déchirants. Je revois la scène. Elle hante mes nuits et mes jours. Et s'il n'y avait qu'elle... je sanglote de plus belle. pose alors une main se voulant rassurante sur mon épaule. Je sursaute à son contact et me redresse vivement en criant, repoussant avec force sa main, roulant des yeux dans mes orbites comme une démente et criant à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales:

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS! NE ME TOUCHE PLUS! PLUS JAMAIS!

Mon guérisseur s'écarte promptement, les lèvres pincées. Il attend alors patiemment que je me calme, avec un air froid sur le visage. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Ma respiration heurtée reprend enfin son souffle normal, et mes larmes finissent par se tarir. prend alors la parole, sévère et droit, et je comprends qu'il a additionné deux et deux.

"Quand tu es arrivée à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, dans un état pitoyable, tu ne nous as rien dit. Rien. Mais nous t'avons tout de même soigné, du mieux qu'on l'a pu. Tu ne nous a toujours rien dit. Nous avions deviné la plupart des choses qui t'étaient arrivées... mais pas ça. Qui t'as fait ça Hermione? Et que nous caches-tu d'autres? Qui...

-Excusez moi , mais comme vous me l'aviez demandé, je viens vous prévenir que les cours vont reprendre dans dix minutes environ, intervient soudain Neville, passant alors sa tête entre les rideaux, et évitant soigneusement mon regard encore rouge d'avoir pleuré. Notre "dispute" a créé un froid.

Le guérisseur reprend la parole, agacé d'être un interrompu. Quant à moi, je n'ai jamais autant apprécié l'arrivée de mon camarade.

-Bien, merci mon garçon, attends une minute s'il te plaît. ( s'adresse alors à moi: ) Très bien. Hermione, tu vas reprendre les cours cet après-midi, comme convenu, malgré ta récente crise de ce matin envers ton ami ici présent. Neville t'accompagnera à tes cours, et sera présent tout le temps à tes côtés. Si jamais tu sens venir une crise, tu reviens tout de suite à l'infirmerie, c'est clair? Au vu de ta crise du matin, le corps médical ainsi que moi même avons juge que tu n'étais pas apte à dormir dans ta chambre de préfète. Pour le moment, tu es remplacée par Lavande Brown. Ah, et je t'ai apporté ton uniforme, tu ne pouvais décemment pas aller à tes cours comme ça, dans cette... chose", termine-t-il d'un ton dégoûté.

Il tire sa baguette magique d'une de ses poches de sa robe de sorcier, l'agite, prononce un "Accio uniforme" et s'en va d'un pas ferme. Avant de franchir les rideaux, il se tourne vers moi et me dit d'un ton sévère:

"Nous reprendrons notre discussion plus tard Hermione. Je n'oublie pas."

Je reste de marbre. A quoi bon?

Je jette un regard sur mon uniforme, puis sur la chemise informe que je porte, qui flotte, me donne l'allure d'un spectre pâle. Je fais signe a Neville de sortir. Il secoue négativement la tête. J'insiste, et désigne du menton le tas de linge plie au bout de mon lit. Il acquiesce alors, et me dit avant de partir, d'un ton chagriné: "Tu peux me parler tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger". Sur ce, il tourne les talons et referme les rideaux par lesquels il passait auparavant sa tête qui a gardé encore certaines rondeurs de l'enfance. Je n'esquisse aucun mouvement. A quoi bon, toujours et encore? Je m'habille sans m'attarder davantage sur mon corps, bien qu'une minuscule larme traîtresse coule. Juste une, ca me suffit. J'aperçois alors un nécessaire à maquillage. Sûrement pour me rendre plus "présentable". Une brosse a cheveux est également posée. J'effleure ma chevelure, legerement graisseuse et encore plus emmêlée que d'habitude. Je sors sans prêter plus d'attention aux accessoires, et retrouve Neville avant de lui emboîter le pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard, qui m'ont vus grandir, depuis mes 11 ans, jusqu'à mes 18. Je me perds dans mes souvenirs heureux, et je me coupe du monde extérieur.

"Hermione? Hermione, tu m'entends? m'interromps soudain Neville.

Je redresse ma tête vers lui, en attente de la suite. Il reprend:

"Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu finisses dans cet état Hermione?"

Je me fige. Des souvenirs. Des souvenirs, des souvenirs qui affluent, encore et toujours...

"NON! ARRETE! PITIE, TOUT MAIS PAS CA! A L'AIDE!"

"VOUS LE SAVIEZ! Vous le saviez, et vous n'avez rien dit... JE VOUS HAIS TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ETES!"

"Papa? Maman?"

"TOUT CA C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE!"

"Non je ne lâcherai pas ce couteau! TU M'ENTENDS?! NON!"

"Eh oh, Hermione, tu m'entends? s'affole Neville. Tu veux revenir à l'infirmerie?"

Mais je ne l'entends plus, je suis dans mon monde, perdue, et je chante, comme maman, maman ma maman, comme quand tu étais dans la cuisine et que tu faisais à manger le ragoût, tu te rappelles? Comme quand tu me couchais le soir papa, mon papa, quand j'avais 6 ans, tu me lisais mon histoire, rappelle toi papa! Maman! Je suis votre fille! Hermione! La chanson...

" J'ai cueilli ce brin de bruyère.

L'automne est morte, souviens-t'en.

Nous ne verrons plus sur terre

Odeur du temps, brin de bruyère,

Et souviens-toi que je t'attends.

Et souviens toi... que je t'attends"

Je te revois maman, tu chantes cette vieille chanson que j'aime bien, celle de Leo Ferre, mais tu la chantes si bien maman... et papa te prend la main et tu danses, et vous dansez, et vous dansiez... ta robe verte, ta belle robe verte tachée de rouge désormais...

"Hermione!"

C'est Neville.

Je pleure. Il accourt vers moi, et me prend spontanément dans ses bras pour me consoler. Je me laisse bercer comme l'enfant d'avant, comme l'enfant de 6 ans que son papa bercait le soir et qui écoutait sa maman chanter du Leo Ferre en faisant la cuisine...

"Maman... Papa..." je sanglote.

Neville reste interloqué un instant, mais continue à me consoler. Au bout d'un moment, notre étreinte se brise, mes larmes se tarissent, et lui me demande gentiment si je souhaite retourner à l'infirmerie. Je secoue la tête, et ne prononce plus un mot. Nous arrivons tous deux en silence au cours de Métamorphose avec le nouveau professeur de cette année, Gregory Tournoeil. Lorsque nous entrons, un murmure horrifié soulève l'ensemble de la classe.

Où il y a les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

Où il y a Harry. Ron. Lavande. Parvati. Seamus. Dean. Leurs regards horrifiés.

Où il y a Malefoy. Goyle. Leurs regard écoeurés et méprisants.

Même le professeur a peur.

Je fixe un point au hasard dans la salle et me concentre sur lui. Il faut oublier. Oublie les. Oublie la classe. Ne reste que Neville, toi, et le prof. Oublie.

Mais comment oublier ces regards?


	6. Chapitre 5

*Le chagrin aiguise les sens ; il semble que tout se grave mieux dans les regards, après que les pleurs ont lavé les traces fanées des souvenirs.* - Romain Rolland, extrait de Jean-Christophe.

J'avance.

Neville me suit, gêné.

Sur mon passage, certains s'écartent, d'autres me devisagent, choqués, écoeurés, méprisants, arrogants même, forts de leur prétendue supériorité devant la loque je suis devenue... Seuls quelques regards sont emplis de pitié. Je n'en veux pas. En avancant, Malefoy tend son pied de façon à me faire un croche patte, mais je l'évite sans même lui lancer un regard.

Je respire un peu trop fort et vite à mon goût. Chacun des regards posés sur moi semblent peser une tonne, et je me sens lourde, comme engourdie par leur jugement méprisable. Je m'assois au premier rang, isolée ; mais Neville me rejoint. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il est censé veiller sur moi. Je croyais que c'était le medicomage qui devait s'occuper de ça selon ma psychomage...? Je secoue ma tête histoire de m'éclaircir un peu les idées. Mon cerveau est engourdi.

Le cours se passe dans une atmosphère tendue et désagréable. Je me sens oppressée. Les minutes passent, toutes plus lentes les unes que les autres. Je jette un oeil à ma magico-montre. Plus que 20 minutes avant la sonnerie du repas du soir...

Je ferme les yeux ; épuisée. Mon esprit s'envole vers d'autres cieux ; loin des regards, loin des questions, loin des tourments, tourné vers le bonheur, que je contemple depuis le siege obscur de mes pensées en tendant mon bras bossu de mes espoirs désuets afin de saisir ma chance. Pourtant mon visage reste tourné derrière, mon regard accroché au passé. Je me rends compte que je suis bloquée. Oui je voudrais le bonheur, les sourires, la vie facile. Oui, bien sur. Mais les événements ont faits de moi une pale copie de la Hermione d'avant : moins forte, plus tourmentée, plus sombre. J'ai changé. J'ai appris. J'ai vécu. Pourtant désormais, je suis submergée par la noirceur de mon esprit ; et un vent froid souffle dans mon cœur et dans ma tête balayant la raison, la sagesse, ma force et mon courage, me laissant faible et dépouillée, anéantie, pulvérisée. Je me sens vidée, lassée, comme épuisée par le combat de ma vie, emplie d'une langueur monotone et grise qui blesse mes pensées. Pour moi, c'est la folie. Submergée par mes demons et par mes souvenirs, je me laisse envahir, et ce faisant, c'est eux que je deviens. Je ne suis que chagrin, noirceur et mélancolie, et personne ne parvient a me dépouiller de ce linceul macabre qui enveloppe mon âme. Telle le jardin laissé a l'abandon, telle la ruine dont seul le vent habite encore les murs effondrés, je suis comme eux. Seule. Abandonnée. Lasse. Ruinée.

Le cours se finit. Arrive l'épreuve du repas... Je ne suis pas crispée, comme je devrais pourtant l'être en vue d'un tel défi... Je n'exprime rien. Il est vrai que je me répète, mais je ne sais pas comment décrire autrement ce sentiment permanent qui m'habite et me tourmente à chaque instant. Je sors de cours à la suite de Neville, et après avoir emprunté les tortueux escaliers du château, nous debouchons dans la Grande Salle.

La table des Gryffondors est animée, vivante et bruyante. Autrefois, j'aimais beaucoup la Grande Salle, son atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale, son plafond en perpétuel mouvement, tellement magique, qui me rappelait que je n'étais pas une personne comme les autres, une Moldue ordinaire. Cela peut paraitre égoïste, voire même en contradiction avec les principes qu'i peine deux mois, je clamais hauts et forts, mais pourtant, je pense qu'il y a en chaque personne une part plus ou moins grande qui aime qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle est unique, qui aime être flattée. Et le fait de savoir que j'etais différente, unique, que je n'étais pas une Moldue "banale", cela me rassurait et me donnait confiance en moi, chose que, à l'époque, et ce malgré ce que je laissais voir de moi, je manquais cruellement. Évidemment, tout le monde aime se faire valoriser, on ne peut le nier. Même la plus modeste des personnes, la plus humble, la plus obscure, n'importe qui en ce monde ne peut nier que l'on aime être complimenté, flatté, valorisé. Mais je m'égare par trop et laisse mon esprit divaguer... Revenons à nos veracrasses.

La table des Gryffondors est donc animée, vivante et bruyante. Il fuse de çà de là des plaisanteries, il éclate un peu partout de joyeuses disputes, et il règne dans la Grande Salle une atmosphère détendue qui me rappelle avec nostalgie "avant". Je suis Neville, silencieuse, en attente du moment fatal ou l'on me verra, ou le silence et le dégoût se croiseront avec la pitié et l'horreur. Autant dire que je n'attends pas ce moment avec beaucoup d'impatience... Néanmoins, lorsque je m'avance, petite derrière Neville qui fait une demi tête de plus que moi a présent, et petite au figuré, rien ne se produit.

Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi Hermione... me morigéné-je. Je m'attendais a quoi?! A ce que quelqu'un crie "Hermione? Hermione Granger! C'est elle, l'héroïne de guerre!" et que pleins de mains compatissantes viennent me serrer dans leurs bras, me consoler, sans pitié mais avec empathie et compréhension... Non. Ça c'est un rêve. Ou plus simplement, juste que l'on me remarque? Même avec un sentiment négatif... ? Douce et cruelle utopie qui me blesse avec sadisme...

J'ai presque envie de ricaner de ma bêtise... Suis-je encore bien sotte pour croire que mes rêves peuvent parfois devenir réalité?

Bizarrement, Neville ne se dirige pas pres d'Harry, Ton et Ginny. J'avoue que ça m'intrigue beaucoup... Mais bon. J'eluciderais ça plus tard... si j'y pense et que j'en ai envie.

Nous nous dirigeons vers Seamus et Dean, assis face à face, et semblant attendre Neville. Celui-ci s'installe, me laisse une place, et commence alors a parler avec les deux garçons qui, après m'avoir regardé attentivement, sondant chaque parcelle de mon être de leurs regards devenus perçants, lui répondent avec entrain. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille leur conversation jusqu'au moment ou celle-ci se porte sur le "nouveau Trio d'Or" : Harry, Ron, Ginny.

"Du nouveau du coté des trois ? demande Neville aux garçons.

\- Rien de bien nouveau de mon côté... À part que rien ne change, soupire Seamus.

J'écoute avec attention la conversation. Ils semblent m'avoir oublié, alors j'en profite pour en apprendre un peu plus mes prétendus amis qui ne m'ont jusqu'ici pas calculé, a part Ron qui m'a regardé... Bref.

\- Et de ton coté Dean? interroge mon "guide"; Neville, qui semble être le chef du petit trio.

\- Moi j'ai du nouveau. Enfin, rien d'extraordinaire, évidemment. Mais bon, ça peut peut-être vous intéresser...(Dean s'interrompt et reprend, las : ) La nouvelle copine de Ron est Samantha Bellgary, une septième année, volage et vulgaire.

\- Attends, mais c'est pas la fille qui s'est prise deux heures de colle pour avoir dit à McGonagall qu'elle ferait mieux de faire de la chirurgie magico-esthétique plutôt que de rabrouer les élèves ? s'exclame Seamus.

Apparemment, personne ne semble plus choqué que ça, il semble que ce soit "normal"...

\- Si si, c'est bien elle, confirme Dean.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de Ron" soupire Neville, visiblement découragé.

Les plats apparaissent alors, mettant un terme à cette discussion presque déprimante, et la salle s'emplit alors d'un délicieux fumet de ragoût, entreposé dans de magnifiques marmites en argent finement ouvragées aux armoiries de Poudlard. Il y a également de la viande simple, des légumes aux choix et des sauces multiples. Je ne mange pas, malgré l'odeur alléchante de la nourriture présentée, car je ne m'en sens pas l'envie. J'avais presque oublié à quel point Poudlard faisait de bons repas! Et j'avais presque aussi oublié que ce sont les elfes de maison qui prépare lesdits repas... Soudain, voyant que mon assiette -qui semblent nouvelle, ainsi que les autres, puisqu'elle est en porcelaine et que l'année dernière elle n'y était pas, du moins dans mes souvenirs- est vide, Neville se tourne vers moi et m'adresse pour la première fois la parole depuis le début du repas, en fronçant les sourcils, etonné :

"Tu ne manges pas Hermione?

Je secoue la tête pour répondre par la négative.

-Il faut que tu manges, c'est important, insiste-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules.

Il s'empare alors de mon assiette, et me sers une généreuse cuillère de ragoût.

-Mange. m'ordonne-t-il avec plus de fermeté que je ne l'en aurai cru capable.

Je secoue à nouveau la tête. Je n'ai pas faim, je ne vais pas me forcer non plus!

-Si tu ne manges pas, je te promets que je raconterai tout a et je le persuaderai que tu devras rester à l'infirmerie, alitée!"

Non mais je rêve ou quoi? Neville -attention, Neville, l'ancien garçon rondouillard et terrorisé par tout le monde!- Neville me menace! Oui mais voilà : il a changé, comme tout le monde. Il s'est affirmé, il a changé et... je le déteste! Dans ma tête s'impose une litanie machiavélique "Comme lui comme lui comme lui comme lui il est comme lui vas-y tue-le étripe-le fais lui payer comme lui comme lui!" J'ai envie de crier, de hurler, de saccager tout, mais non je ne peux pas juste pour ça. Pour une minuscule obligation! Je me sens sur le point de craquer. Mes yeux menacent de sortir de leurs orbites, et je dois me concentrer pour ne pas céder, comme je l'ai trop souvent fait. Je sens que je peux résister a cette envie de crier ma haine, je peux la garder pour moi, c'est possible! Allez Hermione concentre toi!

Je suis à la cantine de Poudlard. Dans la Grande Salle. Il y a plein d'élèves autour de moi. Neville est mon ami. Il est gentil. Il ne veut que mon bien. Je dois me calmer.

Je respire profondément tout en me récitant ce mantra destiné à m'apaiser. Environ trente secondes plus tard, je regarde Neville droit dans les yeux, calmement. Cette petite victoire sur moi même m'aide aussi à m'apaiser, et pour renforcer ma détermination et ma victoire, je lui dis avec le maximum de lucidité dont je suis capable :

"Je ne te tuerai pas.

Il me regarde hébété. En fait, le temps que je me calme, tout ceux qui avaient suivis notre court échange m'ont regardé respirer en contemplant le vide, comme ailleurs, et je pense qu'ils ont du me trouver encore plus bizarre que ce que mon apparence leur montrait... Ça craint -pour moi évidemment.

Bref, Neville me regarde hébété, et me répond alors avec gentillesse et en souriant, semblant prendre très au sérieux ma déclaration :

-J'espère bien. "

Sur ce, il se remet a parler avec Seamus, Dean et quelques autres élèves. Je mange et finis mon repas en silence, avec des regards posés sur moi, semblant exprimer crainte, pitié, haine et dégoût. Mais finissent -par bonheur- par se détourner. Un seul regard reste sur moi, malgré que son propriétaire n'ait pas suivi mon échange avec Neville, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas dans la même maison que moi, malgré qu'il soit posé sur moi depuis le début du repas, tel un fusil braqué sur moi. Je le sens me vriller, me mettant mal à l'aise, empli de malfaisance et de sadisme, me contemplant comme un chat observe une souris avant de jouer, cruel, avec elle et de l'avaler enfin. Ce regard, c'est celui de Malefoy.

**Petit** **mot a l'intention de Larmes d'Encre : Sincèrement merci pour ta review qui m'a profondément touché et qui me donne du courage pour la suite. J'essaye de retranscrire cette horreur du mental qui déteint sur le corps, et c'est vrai que c'est l'un de mes principaux sujets. Alors c'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review. ?ￂﾠ**


	7. Chapitre 6

« Tu savais bien, voyons, que je faisais partie de toi. Intimement partie de toi, intimement. Je suis ce qui fait que rien ne va, tu le sais ? Ce qui fait que les choses sont comme elles sont. » -William Golding, Sa-Majesté-Des-Mouches

_Eté avant la rentrée à Poudlard pour la 8ème année de rattrapage :_

Il y a des moments, comme ça, où on souhaiterait ne pas être là, comme si d'une quelconque manière le simple fait de ne pas être présent effaçait ce qui vient de se passer. Comme si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar. Espérer, de la même façon qu'un gosse croit qu'il est caché lorsqu'il met les mains devant son visage et clôt ses paupières, que fermer les yeux et se boucher les oreilles annulera ce qui se passe devant vous. A mon grand regret, ça ne marche pas. Et retour à la réalité, froide et implacable. Et j'ai eu beau fermer les yeux à de nombreuses reprises afin d'effacer la scène que je venais de voir, rien n'a changé. Des images gravées dans ma rétine, des sons gravés dans mes oreilles, qui cognent violemment contre mes tympans, qui m'empoisonnent, qui refusent de s'en aller, imprimés en moi ! J'entends encore le bruit, les cris, je vois encore les couleurs, les mouvements, c'est pire à chaque seconde qui passe. Le son de la balle qui part. Le coup de feu. Les giclées de sang vermeil, qui souillent le sol fait d'un marbre blanc éclatant. Mon père, qui nous regarde, désolé mais déterminé. Droit. Plus humain que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Sa tête qui part en arrière sous l'impact du tir. Papa.

Mon père s'est tiré une balle dans la tête. Et je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'en empêcher.

Tout cela s'est déroulé si vite. En quelques minutes, je n'avais plus de géniteur. Fini. Juste un corps étendu sur le sol. Sans vie.

Quand je l'ai vu, pistolet à la main, je n'ai pas réalisé. Je me suis juste demandé, stupidement, depuis quand mon père possédait des objets de fabrication Moldue. C'est juste lorsqu'il a posé le canon du pistolet sous son menton pâle que j'ai compris ce qui allait se passer. J'étais pétrifié. Tétanisé. Paralysé. Laissant juste échapper un pitoyable : « Non ! Père ! ». J'ai cherché à saisir ma baguette, dans une vaine tentative pour l'empêcher de commettre le pire, avant de me rendre compte que je l'avais laissé dans ma chambre. Quel con.

Je l'aimais mon père. Je l'aime. Je l'idolâtrais, étant jeune. Encore maintenant, je le respecte plus que quiconque. Malgré les apparences, notre famille était une famille unie et aimante. A sa manière.

Ma mère est près de moi, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, avançant son corps tremblotant vers mon père. Mon père, c'est toute la vie de ma mère. Même moi, qu'elle chérit et aime tendrement, je compte moins à ses yeux que son mari. J'entendais ses « s'il te plaît, non ! » déchirants, ses « pourquoi ?! » sans réponse et ses « je t'aime » vains. Je n'oublierai jamais cette détresse qui émanait d'elle. Il y avait un tel désespoir dans sa voix. Un désespoir qui suintait de chaque parcelle de son corps. Et mon père l'a regardé. Calmement. Puis moi. Il a dit d'un ton posé, serein :

« Désolé. Un jour, un Moldu a dit, faisant preuve, pour une rare fois, d'intelligence : les faibles ne finissent jamais rien eux-mêmes, ils attendent toujours la fin.* Je pars donc en fort, préférant mettre moi-même fin à une existence qui m'est devenue insupportable. Je suis arrivé au bout. Désolé. Je vous aime. Adieu. »

Et là, il a tiré. Ma mère et moi n'avons rien pu faire. J'ai fermé les yeux au moment de la détonation, dans un vain espoir qu'en les fermant, l'acte s'annule. J'eus juste le temps de voir mon père tomber, comme au ralenti, la tête partant en arrière, le sang giclant en un arc de cercle presque parfait, éclaboussant le sol. J'ai entendu les cris déchirants de ma mère, hurlant à la mort, s'effondrant par terre, s'arrachant les cheveux, criant, pauvre chose laminée par la douleur. Elle me faisait pitié.

Je suis resté là, choqué. Figé. Le temps me paraissait sans emprise. Le monde que je voyais me paraissait irréel. Le cadavre de mon père gisant au sol paraissait irréel. Ma mère se tordant de douleur sur le sol paraissait irréelle. Le pistolet noir sur le sol blanc paraissait irréel. Une insupportable odeur de sang m'agressait les narines. Et soudain, j'ai compris ce qui venait de ses passer. Les dernières minutes me revinrent à l'esprit violemment, frappant presque mon esprit.

C'est trop ; trop de sensations m'assaillent, brutales, et je vomis ce trop-plein qui me révulse. Un goût amer me reste en bouche, et pas dû uniquement aux résidus de la bile qui vient de se déverser sur le sol. Un parfum écoeurant me prend à la gorge et me pique les narines. Je ferme les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis à Sainte Mangouste, baguette à la main, ma mère lévitant devant moi, inanimée, les yeux clos, paraissant presque endormie. Elle est belle ma mère, quoi que peuvent en dire les gens.

De mon côté, le choc n'est pas encore passé, mais je fais de mon mieux pour ne laisser paraître aucune émotion. Seule ma lèvre inférieure tremblotante me trahit. Mais un Malefoy ne laisse rien paraître. Jamais.

Les Médicomages accourent dès qu'ils voient ma mère, la prennent vite en charge et me demandent des explications sur son état plus qu'alarmant. J'ignore royalement toutes leurs questions et leur dit juste le strict nécessaire. Ma mère a assisté au suicide de mon père. Point à la ligne. Fin. Rien à a ajouter. Tous se taisent à mon annonce, attendent, guettent ma réaction ; si je vais fondre en larmes, hurler, m'énerver, développer… Je ne fais rien de tout cela. A la place, je leur tourne le dos avec une moue hautaine, « made in Malefoy » et relève la tête, le port altier et fier, me dirigeant vers la sortie. Ils en restent comme deux ronds de Tartenbulle.

Je décide de rentrer au manoir enterrer mon père, m'occuper de la paperasse à remplir, appeler Libby l'elfe de maison pour nettoyer le manoir, prévenir notre magivocat, etc. Tant de choses à faire pour un seul acte…Tout d'un coup, une immense fatigue et une vague de tristesse me submergent. Je vacille avant de me ressaisir et de transplaner jusqu'à chez moi.

Le cadavre de mon père gît pitoyablement au sol, sa tête baignant dans une auréole de sang, un large trou dans le menton par lequel s'échappe un flot de liquide sombre et épais aux différentes nuances de rouge. La nausée me monte et je réprime un haut-le-cœur. D'un coup de baguette –que j'ai bien évidemment récupérée auparavant- le corps s'élève dans les airs, et je le déplace jusqu'au jardin. La nuit confère un charme particulier à cet horizon bien entretenu, le nappant de mystère et de beauté inaccessible. Je m'arrête un court instant pour admirer le spectacle qui s'offre à mes yeux fatigués, avant de me rappeler que ma tâche première en venant ici était d'enterrer mon père. Pas question donc de rêvasser, j'ai du pain sur la planche.

Je me dirige vers le saule pleureur situé près de notre étang aux nénuphars fleuris dans lequel se reflète le croissant de lune qui scintille dans le ciel. C'est l'endroit parfait pour la tombe paternelle. Sous un arbre majestueux, digne, à la seule clarté des étoiles et du croissant qui nous dominent. Oui, décidément, c'est là qu'il mérite de reposer. D'un coup de baguette magique et d'un « Expulso Catedam » vifs, la terre se retire hors du sol, laissant place à un grand rectangle profond, large de 7 pouces environ, et long de 14.

D'un nouveau mouvement, le corps de mon géniteur se retrouve dans le fossé.

Je suis alors frappé par la beauté froide du corps étendu, éclairé par la pâle lumière blanche de l'astre lunaire. Je reste là, immobile, me remémorant tous les moments passés avec lui ; bons ou mauvais. Ses gifles. Ses conseils. Ses valeurs. Ses préjugés. Son amour, malgré tout. La seule et unique fois où il m'a serré dans ses bras. Et le jour où ce maudit Voldemort a réapparu, et où au fil des jours, mon père est devenu l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été. Je ne l'ai jamais appelé papa. Jamais. Je regrette.

Je sens les larmes affluer à mes yeux, et je crispe les paupières avec violence afin de les contenir. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Solennel, je me dresse de toute ma hauteur, dominant le fossé, et, étendant une main devant moi, je récite une vieille formule traditionnelle destinée aux enterrements des Sang-Purs. Après quoi, je lève ma baguette, et d'un mouvement circulaire, un jet gris perle jaillit du bout de bois et atteint le cadavre en plein cœur.

Le corps s'illumine brièvement, tandis que le sang séché disparaît de partout. La peau pâle de mon père brille plus que jamais. Blême, je me saisis alors d'une poignée de terre encore humide, et la jette à l'intérieur du rectangle. Ma respiration se bloque quand je vois le terreau toucher mon père ; comme si cela rendait sa mort plus réelle. Je suffoque un court instant, avant de reprendre une respiration plus normale, quoiqu'un un peu hachée.

A mains nues, je prends une nouvelle poignée humide, et la relance. Je répète ce geste durant encore un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le rectangle soit entièrement comblé. Mon cœur bat démesurément fort, jusqu'à m'en donner la nausée. Un coup de baguette parfait la surface, et d'un nouveau mouvement suivi d'un « Sedima !», s'élève une pierre tombale faite de marbre et d'argent. Dessus est gravé un serpent majestueux s'enroulant autour d'une baguette magique, et de sublimes décorations viennent compléter les bords. Je trace avec ma baguette le nom de mon père, ainsi que sa date de naissance et de mort, le tout en lettres gothiques et incrustées d'argent.

La tâche finie, je viens m'asseoir près de l'étang, adossé au saule pleureur et vidé de toute mon énergie. Tous ces sorts extrêmement difficiles m'ont beaucoup affaibli.

Je regarde la surface de l'étang, que ne déforme aucune ride, et m'approche. Dedans se reflète le ciel, près des nénuphars fleuris habillés de blanc, et dedans se reflète aussi mon visage blême. Je ressemble beaucoup à mon père, de par mes traits fins, mes yeux bleus –gris perçants et mes cheveux blonds pâles.

Et soudain, c'est trop ; et je craque et explose en de violents sanglots convulsifs. C'est bon, je peux me le permettre maintenant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Huit jours ont passé depuis le suicide de mon père, et je me rends comme chaque après-midi désormais à l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste pour Soins et Blessures Magiques voir ma mère. Malgré tous les efforts des Médicomages, Psychomages et autres Analysomages, son état ne fait qu'empirer. Elle ne cesse de crier le nom de mon défunt géniteur quand elle ne hurle pas à la mort, elle se roule par terre, pleure toutes les larmes de son corps et s'arrache les cheveux… la guerre et la mort de Père l'ont définitivement brisée ; elle a vu trop de choses qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir, pour le bien de sa santé mentale. Santé qu'elle a apparemment perdue, et pour un bout de temps semble-t-il. Ses cris sont un supplice à mes oreilles ; et quand je la vois, chaque après-midi, coincée dans son lit avec des lanières renforcées magiquement, la retenant, ma gorge se serre et je lutte pour ne pas laisser échapper un torrent de larmes. Et je continue d'aller lui rendre visite chaque jour, car c'est ma mère et je l'aime, bien que chacune de ces visites me détruisent un peu plus chaque fois.

Aujourd'hui, elle semble plus calme, à mon grand soulagement ; probablement shootée au philtre de Paix pour la protéger d'elle-même. Allongée et maintenue par des courroies fixées à son lit, elle paraît absente. Ses yeux bleus-verts fixent le plafond d'un air vide et son corps reste immobile, mais de sa bouche sort parfois des gémissements de douleur et des plaintes incompréhensibles. Je lui prends sa main et commence à lui parler avec douceur, comme à chaque fois, bien que je n'obtienne jamais de réponses :

« Mère. C'est moi, Drago, votre fils unique. Je suis passé hier, vous vous en souvenez ? Vous me manquez Mère. J'aimerais tant que vous soyez à mes côtés pour m'aider à affronter le monde autour. J'aimerais tant vous appeler « Maman », au moins une fois, voir comment sonne ce mot doux dans ma bouche. Et j'aimerais tant que vous m'entendiez le dire, que vous me serriez dans vos bras et que je sente à nouveau votre parfum citronné envahir la pièce… J'espère votre retour prochain avec tellement de hâte… Au manoir, tout a changé à cause du magivocat et du notaire. Des questions d'héritage, de testament… mais je vous en ai déjà parlé hier.

D'ailleurs, je ne vous ai pas encore dit ! J'ai reçu une lettre provenant de Poudlard. C'est Minerva Mc Gonagall la directrice à présent, et c'est elle qui a remplacé ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Elle demande à tous les élèves présents l'année dernière de revenir au château faire une année de redoublement général pour remplacer celle d'avant qui a été… catastrophique. Les ASPIC et les BUSE n'avait pas été passés et beaucoup des élèves étaient absents et ont donc raté une année d'étude. Vous savez… En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de revenir dans ce château. Mais je suppose que je vais le faire quand même, parce que je ne supporterai pas de rester seul au manoir. L'ambiance y est devenue trop morbide et de plus, trop de souvenirs hantent ce lieu. En puis je n'ai nulle part où aller ailleurs hormis ledit Manoir.

Qu'en pensez-vous Mère ? Est-ce une bonne idée de revenir à Poudlard ? »

Je m'interromps, la gorge nouée. Elle a les yeux fermés, et visiblement, elle s'est endormie. Pas paisiblement, mais au moins elle s'est endormie. Les yeux me picotent et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, encore une fois.

Elle n'est pas morte. Non, c'est encore pire : elle agonise. Elle meurt à petit feu sous mon regard désespéré, et ce depuis huit jours. Et je ne peux rien faire. Encore une fois.

En mon fort intérieur, je sais que ma mère ne guérira pas. Ou du moins pas avant très longtemps. Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais ; je le sais, c'est tout.

Soudain, un cri déchire le silence de la salle, me faisant violemment sursauter et lâcher la main de ma mère. Je me retourne vers la porte entrouverte, mécontent du raffut, et m'apprête à sortir une remarque bien sentie. Mais ladite remarque meurt dans ma gorge quand je vois l'affreux spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MA TETE MES YEUX MON CORPS MES MAINS MES OREILLES RIEN. DU TOUT. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON PITIEPITIEPITIEPITIEPITIEPITIEPITIEEEEEE ARRETE STOP NON J'AI DIT NON NOOOON NONONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOON PAS CA. S'IL TE. PLAIIIIIIIT POURQUOI. TAIS TOI TAISEZ VOUS TAIS TOI tais toi TAIS TOI J'AI DIT ! Maman… Quoi ? Je ne comprends… PAS STOOOOOOP ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PAPAAA ! »

Sous mes yeux horrifiés, je regarde une masse épaisse de cheveux qui hurle d'une voix tantôt basse tantôt forte et se tortille, le corps enveloppé dans un objet typiquement Moldu ; « un camisole de puissance ? » non, ce n'est pas le bon terme, c'est « une camisole de force ». Ma respiration se bloque. Non. C'est impossible. Deux yeux noisette facilement identifiables se tournent pourtant vers moi, plantés dans un visage tellement émacié que je manque de crier, roulant dans leurs orbites. Mon Dieu. C'est bel et bien Granger. Mais que fait-elle ici dans cet état là ?! Elle fait peur tant son visage est défiguré, et son regard brille d'un éclat brisé, envahi par la folie. Des lambeaux de chair ensanglantés pendent de part et d'autres de son crâne, se mêlant à sa tignasse poisseuse de liquide vermeil. Ses yeux se concentrent sur moi, capturant les miens, voyant sûrement des choses qu'elle seule peut voir, et sa voix se brise :

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça? J'aurais préféré mourir…» me dit-elle d'une voix désespérée.

Ses mots me glacent jusqu'au sang et je frissonne, bien qu'ils ne me soient pas vraiment adressés.

« Morpius Kavera ! » s'exclame alors une voix rauque, surgie de nulle part.

Une unique larme roule sur sa joue, et ses yeux se recouvrent d'un voile laiteux. Elle tombe sans douceur sur le sol en se convulsant pendant quelques secondes, hurlant des mots incompréhensibles, puis ne bouge plus.

Un Médicomage se tient derrière elle, le visage impassible et la baguette encore tendue devant lui, là où se trouvait Granger quelques secondes auparavant.

Je n'arrive pas à croire la scène qui vient de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Elle me semble presque aussi irréaliste que le suicide de mon père. Je reste donc planté là, en état de choc, le souffle coupé, les jambes cotonneuses et le corps tremblotant. Mon regard reste fixement accroché à l'endroit où se trouve le corps inerte de l'ex Miss-Je-Sais-Tout (« ex », parce que vu comment elle était à l'instant, elle n'a plus vraiment l'air en état de savoir quoi que ce soit pour le moment…) avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'y est justement plus, et que le Médicomage emporte déjà la jeune fille inanimée loin d'ici.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma mère, et constatant qu'elle dort toujours profondément, j'écarte le restant de porte fermé, et m'élance à la suite du Médico dans le couloir.

« Eh vous ! je crie, très légèrement essoufflé.

Il se retourne, le visage froid. On voit qu'il est pressé de ramener sa patiente dans sa chambre pour la soigner, mais je ne m'en soucie guère. Pour l'instant je veux savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à l'insupportable Granger ; Miss-Je-Sais-Tout par excellence, indécrottable optimiste, meilleure amie de Potty et Weasmoche, et accessoirement Sang-De-Bourbe. Et quand un Malefoy veut quelque chose, il l'a.

-Quoi ? me demande-t-il finalement, bien qu'à contrecœur.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? lui demandé-je d'un ton hautain, typiquement Malefoyen, destiné à préserver ma réputation, et qui semble particulièrement l'agacer.

-Secret médical jeune homme, me répond l'homme en fronçant ses sourcils noirs charbonneux.

Ouh, il commence déjà à m'agacer lui ! Je jette un coup d'œil furtif vers son badge, et retient le nom inscrit dessus. Dave Morrenson. Bien. Je m'en souviendrais et m'assurerais de le faire descendre dans l'échelon social plus tard. Oui, car les Malefoy ont réussi à garder l'honneur sauf, et par la même occasion quelques contacts hauts placés, grâce à ma mère qui a sauvé Potty par un heureux hasard des circonstances –bien qu'elle n'en avait en réalité rien à faire de cet infâme crapaud balafré suffisant. D'ailleurs, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi il aurait pu crever ce petit con arrogant, rien à foutre de lui ! Tss…

Perdu dans mes pensées –assez rancunières je dois dire-, je n'entends pas Morrenson tourner les talons et s'éloigner de moi. Je le rattrape vite.

-Savez-vous, Mr. Morrenson, que ne pas répondre à la question d'un Malefoy, c'est risquer de ne jamais retourner travailler ici, et ce dès demain ? Et vous ne souhaiteriez pas perdre votre travail, hein… Dave… ce serait un tel gâchis… un si bon sorcier comme vous… lui murmuré-je d'un ton doucereux qui m'écœure moi-même. Mais bon, il l'a bien cherché ; il me tape vraiment sur les nerfs.

Son sourire narquois s'efface lentement et il pâlit petit à petit quand il comprend que 1) je suis l'héritier Malefoy, que 2) j'ai pas mal de contacts ici, que 3) suffisamment pour le virer, ce que 4) je viens de lui dire assez explicitement. Je vois presque tourner les rouages dans son cerveau étriqué. Il soupire donc avec force et me répond d'un ton contrit :

-On ne sait pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé en fait, ni qui –ou quoi- lui a fait ça. Elle a débarqué ce matin dans l'accueil de l'hôpital, en larmes, criant à l'aide et bousculant tout le monde sur son passage. Elle courait, nue et… vous auriez vu son corps et son visage, vous vous seriez enfui. Ce que nombre de gens ont fait d'ailleurs. Ils étaient infiniment plus amochés qu'ils ne le sont maintenant. Un amas de cicatrices, de lambeaux de chair pourrissants et d'os saillants… Depuis lors, elle ne parle jamais, sauf pour crier des suites de mots sans queue ni tête. Elle est dans un état critique, où elle oscille entre dépression, hystérie, paranoïa et panique. Elle nous a dit une seule chose sensée, une fois, dans un rare moment de lucidité. Elle a juste dit qu'elle ne parlerait pas de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Jamais.

C'est bon, vous êtes satisfait ? » conclut-il avec une moue insolente.

Je hoche la tête, trop choqué pour répondre. Parce que quand je vois l'état du visage de Granger, je n'arrive pas à imaginer pire. Mon esprit ne peut pas, malgré toutes les horreurs que j'ai vu, imaginer pire état que le sien à l'heure actuelle. J'aurais beau vous décrire ce à quoi elle ressemble présentement, ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Vous ne comprendriez pas. Il faut le voir pour savoir. Pour ressentir. Voir sa figure inhumaine. Voir le masque de peur et de haine fixé à son visage. Parce que ce n'est pas tant ses blessures et ses cicatrices, bien qu'elles soient monstrueuses, qui me terrorisent. C'est l'expression qui se dégage d'elle, c'est ce visage tordu, crispé, qui a subi trop de choses. Sa douleur, qui vous atteint presque, émane de ses traits, projetée sur vous comme des milliers de petites aiguilles qui se fichent une à une dans votre corps. Elle dégage une telle aura de souffrance que vous n'avez qu'une seule envie : fuir le monstre qui est devant vous.

A cet instant, pour moi, pour le monde entier, ce n'est plus Granger. C'est une chose. Une chose blessée, maltraitée à l'excès, qui a autrefois été humaine, emplie de joie et de courage. Et dans un instant de pure terreur, je vois les traits fins de ma mère se superposant à ceux de la jeune fille, et je manque hurler.

Je tourne rapidement les talons sous le regard froid de Morrenson, que je jure de virer dès demain malgré ses précieux renseignements. Je reste un Malefoy tout de même.

Je quitte au plus vite l'hôpital, tellement pressé de me tirer de ce lieu glauque que j'en oublie même d'aller dire au revoir à Mère.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'eus par la suite de nombreuses occasions de voir Hermione Granger, qui occupait la chambre XIII de la Section, notamment lors de différentes crises où son nouveau Médicomage attitré (Morrenson avait été viré dans les deux jours qui suivirent notre rencontre) accourait aussitôt à sa rencontre pour la calmer, avec ou sans renforts. Quant à moi, elle ne me vit jamais, ou tout du moins, je fis le maximum pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

Une semaine plus tard, je partais vers la gare 9 ¾ de King's Cross, perdu dans mes pensées. Repensant à l'effroyable Section pour Traumatismes Psychologiques de Ste Mangouste d'où je revenais, je me jurais alors d'aider Granger à guérir. Car elle le pouvait, j'en étais sûr.

Je n'avais rien pu faire pour aider ma mère, et ne pouvais toujours rien faire. Mais ce sera différent pour elle. Je n'avais pas encore la moindre idée de comment j'allais m'y prendre, mais je ferais tout mon possible pour la sortir de sa folie. Juré.

Tu guériras Granger. Parole de Malefoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je suis actuellement dans le Poudlard Express, dans le compartiment réservé aux Préfets-En-Chef ainsi qu'aux Préfets.

Et je m'ennuie.

Je m'ennuie beaucoup.

Je m'ennuie même énormément.

Tout compte fait, « énormément » minimise trop la force de mon ennui.

Bref.

Je m'ennuie…

Tss. Je peux même pas sortir, histoire d'aller titiller quelques Griffy ou de martyriser de petits Poufsouffle. Sur ordre EXTREMEMENT strict de Mc Gonagall.

Vous savez, je m'ennuie tellement qu'à cet instant, Granger me manquerait presque. C'est vous dire à quel point je m'ennuie…

Et d'un coup ; mon sauveur. Le maladroit, le pathétique, l'idiot, le stupide, le seul et l'unique Neville Londubat, qui toque à la porte du compartiment et entre, me tirant d'un ennui… mortel –oui, car si vous ne l'aviez pas compris : JE M'ENNUIE. Enfin, ça, c'était avant que Londubat ne débarque.

Il semble surpris de me voir dans ce wagon.

« Que…Malefoy ?! s'exclame-t-il.

Je me redresse et commence à avancer avec lenteur, comme un félin traquant sa proie. Fuis Londubat, fuis tant que tu le peux encore…

-Londubat… Que fais-tu ici, tout seul ? sifflé-je d'un air volontairement mauvais destiné à le terroriser.

-Je… Pourquoi Hermione n'est pas ici ?

Sans surprise, j'apprends la nouvelle que je sais déjà depuis trois semaines au moins. En revanche, le fait que ce soit cet abruti qui s'inquiète pour Granger et vienne dans ce compartiment la chercher m'étonne. Je m'attendais plus au balafré ou à la belette mais bon. Je ne laisse rien paraître de mes pensées et reprend, désagréable, me rapprochant dangereusement de Londubat.

-Tiens, tien, tiens… Granger, pardon, la Sang-De-Bourbe n'est pas là ?

L'insulter comme ça alors que je sais dans quel état elle est me met un peu mal à l'aise. Enfin, j'ai quand même une réputation à tenir, désolé pour elle, mais bon… c'est comme ça.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! il s'énerve.

C'est mignoooon… La pitoyable loyauté des Gryffondors pour leurs proches… Pathétique.

-Elle a du avoir peur de se montrer…après tout, ça se comprend… elle est si laide…

Ce qui est même un euphémisme dans le cas présent !

-Ta gueule Malefoy ! Hermione vaut bien plus que toi !

Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve en plus le petit Lion… Parfait.

-Tss tss tss mon petit Londubat, ne sois pas vulgaire, ça ne te va pas du tout. Tes parents ne t'ont donc jamais appris la politesse ? Non, bien sûr que non…

Et paf ! Touché Griffy ! Héhé, je suis le meilleur…

Et ça ne rate pas : cet imbécile se jette sur moi, comme s'il avait la moindre chance de me frapper, dans une tentative stupide définitivement « Gryffondorienne ».

Je le plaque contre la porte derrière lui. Dernière phase.

Et je murmure, doucereux, vicieux, sournois :

-Ou bien peut être est-elle près d'eux ? A Sainte Mangouste, dans la nouvelle Section, tu sais, celle appelée Section des Traumatismes Psychologiques… Sixième étage, juste au dessus de Pathologie des Sortilèges, une section que tu connais bien d'ailleurs…Quand tu y retourneras voir tes pauvres fous de parents, jettes-y un œil… Londubat. »

La pensée de ses parents fous me mène immanquablement à ma mère, et je me sens mal d'avoir dit ça. La gêne se fait vite remplacer par la haine de ces souvenirs, et une fraction de seconde qui me paraît infinie, le visage de ma génitrice hurlant de douleur se superpose au visage encore un peu poupin de Londubat. Je le relâche alors sans délicatesse, le repoussant si violemment que la porte s'ouvre toute seule. Il s'empresse de s'en aller, tremblant et visiblement bouleversé, tandis que je reprends mon souffle qui s'était coupé.

Inspire, expire… Bien.

J'espère qu'il a compris ce que je voulais lui faire passer comme message.

Je me retourne, me pinçant l'arête du nez pour m'empêcher de baffer une par une ces sales têtes appartenant chacune aux huit préfets et aux deux autres Préfets-En-Chef assis, apeurés, et me regardant tous comme si j'étais Voldemort en personne. L'envie de dire « Bouh ! » et de voir leur réaction me démange, mais bon. Restons sérieux tout de même.

« Pas un mot de ceci, c'est compris ? »

Ils acquiescent, terrorisés, et je m'affale alors lourdement sur la banquette, soupirant d'avance au reste du trajet qui promet d'être aussi ennuyant que le début.

« Putain, qu'est ce que le trajet va être long… »

Je ne jure pas souvent, mais là, c'est un cas de situation extrême.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela fait bientôt une semaine que nous avons repris les cours. Rien n'a vraiment changé ici, à Poudlard, mis à part les professeurs et l'ambiance d'une joie trop soutenue pour être vraie. La guerre a marqué tous les esprits visiblement. J'emprunte toujours les mêmes escaliers, les mêmes couloirs. Je traîne toujours avec les mêmes abrutis qui me servent d'amis ; Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Goyle... Les cours sont toujours aussi inutiles, longs, lents et agaçants. En bref, rien n'a vraiment changé.

Et cela fait bientôt dix minutes que le cours a commencé et que je rêvasse, seul, assis à ma petite table isolée du reste des Serpentards. Et la Métamorphose est toujours une matière que je déteste, bien que ce ne soit plus la vieille McGo qui l'enseigne mais un nouveau prof –particulièrement incompétent soit-dit en passant- répondant au doux nom de Grégory Tournoeil.

Les minutes s'égrènent. Les secondes passent. Le professeur déblatère seul, sans se rendre compte que personne ne l'écoute. Le silence règne, pesant, empli de non-dits, de colère et de nostalgie poignante, tellement différent d'avant et de l'ancien brouhaha mêlé à la rivalité et à l'animosité Griffy/Serpents qui emplissait la pièce.

Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Tic…

La trente-deuxième seconde est alors soudainement interrompue par le bruit de la porte, qui s'ouvre dans un grincement pour laisser apparaître le vilain retardataire. Je jette rapidement un regard autour de moi, essayant de deviner à l'avance son identité. Sans grande surprise, c'est la table de Londubat qui est déserte… Personne d'autre n'est absent.

Un détail cloche pourtant. Pourquoi y a-t'il deux ombres qui se profilent dans l'encadrement de la porte, au lieu d'une, comme ce devrait être le cas ?

Mon souffle se coupe lorsque je comprends avec effroi ce qui se passe. Mon visage reste impassible et froid, mais en dessous du masque, je tremble ; de stupéfaction, de peur, d'angoisse et d'incompréhension.

Car derrière Londubat, c'est Granger qui marche.

En deux semaines, elle n'a pas tellement changé. Son aspect est toujours aussi effrayant, ses cheveux sont toujours coupés bizarrement, ses cicatrices sont toujours bien présentes et son expression est toujours aussi poignante de douleur bien que ses yeux soient vides et son visage renfermé.

Elle s'avance, suivant Londubat qui semble mortifié au vu de sa face rouge Gryffondor et de son expression, dans un silence glacial. Toute la classe la dévisage sans la moindre discrétion d'un air choqué, et j'ai honte de dire que je ne fais pas exception alors que je devrais pourtant être habitué.

Elle passe devant ma table, et je sens tous les regards des Serpentards se poser sur moi, attendant sans aucun doute un coup vicieux de leur Prince.

Mollement, je tends alors mon pied de façon à la faire tomber, mais elle l'enjambe sans même me regarder. Je ricane quand même, accompagné des autres Serpents, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Au moins je maintiens l'illusion.

Elle s'assoit enfin, et le cours reprend dans une atmosphère encore plus pesante qu'avant. Je ne cesse de la fixer, tellement bouleversé au fond de moi, que je ne remarque même pas le regard malsain et insistant de Weasley qui reste lui aussi scotché à Granger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je suis actuellement en train de m'empiffrer d'un succulent ragoût tout en gardant un œil sur la table des Rouge et Or –ou plus précisément sur une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux anciennement touffus et longs- quand Blaise, Pansy, Gregory et Théodore m'interrompent dans mon observation.

« C'est fou comme Granger a changé ! s'exclame Blaise sans aucune discrétion.

-Elle est vraiment laide pour le coup, encore plus qu'avant, ce que je croyais impossible pourtant… dit Pansy, sur un ton dégoûté qui me donne envie de la gifler.

Zabini reprend :

-Selon mes sources, elle a apparemment été internée à Sainte Mangouste vers la fin des vacs, dans la nouvelle section pour cinglés. Ca ne m'étonne pas trop vu ce à quoi elle ressemble… Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle est ici, à Poudlard…

Gregory intervient d'un ton morne et sans joie, comme à chaque fois depuis la mort de Vincent Crabbe qui l'a plus affecté qu'il ne voudrait le laisser paraître :

-Elle n'était pas censée être Préfète-En-Chef avec toi Drago ?

J'acquiesce.

-Si, mais à cause de son… état, c'est cette gourde de Lavande Brown qui la remplace.

Théo ricane.

-Pauvre de toi, supporter Brown tous les soirs… Perso, j'aurais préféré Granger, même si c'est une Sang-De-Bourbe.

\- Bah ouais, moi aussi figure toi, mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix tu vois. On m'a collé une Gryffondor avec 2 de Q.I qui ne sait apparemment parler que de fringues et de mecs et malheureusement pour moi, j'ai pas d'autre choix que de partager des apparts avec elle… Et pire que tout, elle passe son temps à me draguer en plus ! je m'exclame, sur un ton désespéré.

Les gars rigolent, mais Pansy tire plus la tronche qu'autre chose.

Ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter l'hilarité de Théo, Blaise, Gregory et moi.

C'est dans cette bonne humeur, quoiqu'un peu factice, que nous finissons le repas.

Je darde alors un regard perçant sur Granger, qui baisse les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Voilà voilà, un nouveau chapitre de bouclé, beaucoup plus long que les précédents, (j'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas, sinon, dites le moi dans les commentaires, merci ;) ) qui a mis un petit bout de temps avant de paraître (hehe, désolée). J'attends avec impatience des réactions, des critiques (tant qu'elles sont constructives ça me va très bien !) ;)_

_Sinon je voudrais remercier les 4 personnes qui m'ont adressé des reviews, à savoir :_ **Larmes d'Encre**_ (que j'ai déjà remercié, mais que je re-remercie parce que si j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre c'est en partie grâce à elle alors encore merciiii 3 (ça fait beaucoup de merci/remercier dans la même phrase XD)_

**BrniceMalefoy**,_ qui a été la première personne à me laisser un petit message, et donc oui l'année s'annonce difficile pour Hermione, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! ;) Quant à l'idée de l'internement en même temps que les études, comme tu auras pu le constater si tu as lu la suite, ce n'est pas exactement un internement mais plutôt une sorte de « réinsertion » dans Poudlard bisous !_

**Guest**, _merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite t'a plu 3 et merci aussi pour m'avoir dit que ma fic était intéressante et originale ;) parce que j'avais peur de ne pas l'être justement… _

_A tantôt j'espère !_

_Et enfin_ **Saeh**_, que je remercie vraiment de tout cœur pour ta critique constructive et juste… géniale ! C'est grâce à des messages comme ça que je réussis à progresser, et j'espère que tu auras noté une différence par rapport aux chapitres précédents (mis à part la longueur évidemment XD) J'espère aussi que tu pourras me refaire des reviews comme celle-ci ! _

_Bisouus 3_

_Sinon,_ **Saeh**_ m'a aussi fait remarquer qu'il manquait des mots dans ma fiction… Je compte donc modifier les chapitres pour corriger ça, sauf que… :$ je ne sais pas comment faire… *hontee* s'il vous plaît, aidez moiii _

_Merki d'avance 3 _

_Bisous et à tantôt !_


	8. Chapitre 7

_« Traumatisme psychologique : Le traumatisme psychique, ou traumatisme psychologique, est un terme désignant un type de dommage causé au psychisme après un évènement traumatisant. Lorsque le traumatisme conduit à un trouble de stress post-traumatique, les dommages peuvent impliquer des changements chimiques cérébraux, changeant la réponse de l'individu à un futur stress._  
_[…]_  
_Le traumatisme peut être causé par une variété d'évènements, mais il en existe quelques aspects communs. Il y a fréquemment une violation des idées reçues de l'individu concernant le monde et les droits de l'homme, mettant ces individus dans un état de confusion et d'insécurité extrême._  
_Le traumatisme psychique peut s'accompagner d'un traumatisme physique. Les causes et dangers du traumatisme psychique peuvent inclure : viol ou autre abus sexuel, harcèlement moral, violence conjugale […] »_

Source : Wikipédia

_« Schizophrénie : La schizophrénie est une psychose, c'est-à-dire une maladie mentale dans laquelle le sujet perd le contact avec la réalité et n'est pas conscient de son trouble. Elle se caractérise par des idées délirantes, des hallucinations, l'absence d'émotions ou l'incapacité à planifier des actions. […] »_

Source : Futura-Sciences Magazine

**PDV Hermione****:**

Le temps passe à une vitesse affolante. Il nous file entre les doigts, insaisissable, joueur, mesquin et plein de surprises, et rien ne peut l'arrêter.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un mois s'était écoulé, sûrement, avalant heures, jours, semaines, crises et dépressions à vitesse grand V.

Je me réveillais, comme chaque matin depuis le début de cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, dans un lit blanc entouré de rideaux tout aussi blancs, assaillie par une odeur médicamenteuse, seule.

Bien évidemment, comme chaque matin également, mes draps étaient froissés, par terre, des tâches suspectes les parsemant.

Même dans le monde réel, les mauvais rêves laissent des traces…

Comme chaque matin toujours, je me réveillais avec le tournis, une atroce migraine, des nausées, et une irrésistible envie de rattraper chaque minute de mon sommeil perdue à cauchemarder.

Je me levais tant bien que mal, et écartais avec prudence les rideaux, étant par habitude constamment sur mes gardes. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! comme disait Maugrey Fol-Œil. Les épreuves de la vie avaient finies par m'ancrer au plus profond de mon être cette phrase, cette règle, et il ne se passait aucun jour sans que je ne l'applique consciencieusement.

Constatant l'absence de danger visible, j'écartais d'un geste sec les rideaux, révélant alors à mes yeux en perdition l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

La lumière poudreuse du matin éclairait la salle d'un éclat irréaliste et magique, comme si le monde des fées venait de s'inviter dans la pièce par ce seul rayon de soleil.

C'était beau. C'était blanc.

J'inspirais l'air à plein poumons, presque ébahie de me savoir encore en vie pour ce jour, haletante comme un nourrisson à sa naissance, qui respire violemment une bouffée d'oxygène pour la première fois.

Je fis quelques pas hésitants, sentant avec intensité et émerveillement les muscles sollicités. Je me sentais… pas réellement bien, mais tout du moins sereine. C'était un sentiment quasiment nouveau pour moi, et je l'appréciais à sa juste valeur, bien qu'ignorant sa cause. Peut être n'y en avait-il pas, et n'y en avait-il pas besoin non plus.

Sereine donc, je m'accroupis à même le sol, entre deux rangées de lits semblables au mien, tous inhabités.

Baignée par la douce chaleur du rayon de soleil, je m'étirais paresseusement avant de m'allonger, quelque chose se rapprochant du sourire peint sur mon visage, et ma chemise de nuit trop grande pour moi auréolant mon maigre corps. Je fermais les yeux, avant de me recroqueviller par habitude en position fœtale et de sombrer dans les bras accueillants de Morphée, oubliant tout et ne laissant en moi que le bien être de l'instant présent.

* * *

Un hurlement strident me déchira les tympans, m'extirpant ainsi de mon sommeil, et une vive douleur à la tête me vrilla le crâne. Hébétée, je me redressais tant bien que mal, fermant violemment ma bouche d'où sortait le hurlement qui m'avait éveillé. La douleur à la tête n'était rien de plus que le fruit d'une rencontre malencontreuse avec le pied du lit situé à ma gauche. Rien de grave en somme.

Juste un putain de cauchemar récurrent. Evidemment.

Un rictus las se peignit sur mon visage. Je sentais déjà un début de migraine se faire ressentir, et le manque de sommeil affaiblir mon corps déjà pathétique.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'infirmerie, déserte comme d'habitude à cette heure là.

Une colère froide m'enserra alors le cœur avec force, me faisant crisser les mâchoires de rage, envahissant mon être et n'épargnant aucune cellule de mon corps. Assez de ce pathétisme affligeant ! Assez ! Même à moi, je me faisais pitié !

Ma colère augmenta d'un cran. J'avais le besoin irrépressible de me défouler, de sortir cette haine brûlante, de la cracher avec violence et fracas. Besoin de mordre, de frapper, de jeter, de blesser…

Je me sentais toute-puissante, démesurément aveuglée, gonflée de rage et invincible. Avisant un verre posé sur une table de nuit proche de moi, je m'en saisis et sans attendre, le balançais brutalement contre le mur face à moi oscillant entre blanc et écru.

Le bruit du verre se brisant violemment ne m'apaisa en rien, ni même la vue des éclats scintillants se répandant avec une certaine grâce sur le sol.

Bien au contraire, cette vision attisa quelque chose en moi, comme un monstre d'accumulation de sentiments négatifs voulant s'échapper par tous les moyens possibles, me faisant presque suffoquer tant l'intensité de la chose était grande. Et bientôt, on entendit des bruits provenant d'objets divers se fracassant sans la moindre douceur, retentir à répétition, accompagnés de cris de rage trop longtemps contenue dans le mutisme ou la démence.

J'avais mal. Si mal.

Trop. Trop mal.

Tellement. Tellement honte de ce que j'étais devenue.

Mais surtout débordante de haine à l'état pur, provenant des tréfonds de mon cœur, différente de mes crises habituelles, possédant un je-ne-sais-quoi en plus.

Peut être plus vraie. Plus sincère.

Et c'était pour le moment l'infirmerie qui en payait les frais, entre chaises balancées et fracassées, lits et tables retournés, verres brisés et j'en passe.

Bah ouais.

On extériorise comme on peut après tout.

* * *

Quelques heures après cette petite crise de violence, je m'habillais rapidement avant de me diriger vers le bureau de Mrs. Pomfresh, où devais m'attendre Mr. Cliffton.

Ah. Effectivement, comme j'ai oublié de vous le préciser, nous étions samedi. Un bel et ensoleillé samedi. Un samedi qui annonçait le week-end… Et pour moi, week-end signifiait… une petite visite à Sainte Mangouste qui s'imposait. Juste quelques analyses, psychanalyses, différentes expérimentations – dont j'étais, bien évidemment, le sujet - ainsi que de multiples médicaments et divers traitements. Rien de bien méchant en somme.

Enfin, si l'on aime jouer le rôle du cobaye…

* * *

J'atterrissais, nauséeuse, dans ma chambre attitrée à Sainte Mangouste, appelée plus communément chambre XIII de la Section des Traumatismes Psychologiques de l'après-guerre.

Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les Portoloins.

Ils me donnent envie de vomir, impression généralement accentuée par le fait que la pièce semblait danser le tango autour de moi. Assez déplaisant je dois dire.

Après quelques minutes à retrouver mes esprits, je m'asseyais avec précaution sur le lit blanc de la pièce et regardais Cliffton, debout près de moi, qui avait patiemment attendu la fin de mes vertiges et autres nausées.

Le médicomage me débita alors la liste des évènements de ce week-end, définis par ailleurs dans un petit emploi du temps au cadre doré « égayant » les minutes de temps à autre par de délicats « Remue-toi, tu vas être en retard ! » ou « Il vaut mieux arriver en avance, alors magne-toi ! » ou encore « Bouge ton popotin nom d'un hippogriffe ! ».

Tout à fait charmant, n'est-il pas ?

Mais trêve de sarcasmes. J'entamais ma journée par une séance de psychanalyse avec Mrs. Horneby, ma psychomage personnelle, et ça allait être long…

Très long…

* * *

Après une interminable journée ponctuée de psychanalyses, tests, sortilèges et potions aux multiples couleurs et aux goûts variés qui n'avaient eu comme résultat que de me faire vomir et piquer une crise d'hystérie, je me dirigeais vers la chambre XIII avant de m'écrouler sur le lit, vidée, et de m'endormir dans un sommeil peuplé des démons du passé.

L'horloge face à moi affichait 17h48.

* * *

Dimanche matin. 10h32. Début de la réunion dominicale à laquelle j'étais conviée, puisqu'étant le sujet de ladite réunion.

Je m'assis mollement sur un fauteuil en vieux cuir noir, et soupirais, fatiguée par avance de ce qui allait suivre. Des blablas, de la parlotte, et rien qui n'allait changer.

Une grande femme aux boucles blondes répondant au nom de Mrs. Shurtney se leva, présidant visiblement la séance, et commença à parler. Je décrochais très vite, n'ayant aucun intérêt pour cette conversation qui ne faisait que m'ennuyer. Je commençais d'ailleurs à somnoler, la tête posée sur mes bras croisés, lorsqu'une phrase attira mon attention, et je me mis alors à écouter attentivement ce qui allait suivre :

« Nous avons d'ailleurs un projet, proposé par Mr. Cliffton, président du conseil des Joyeux Médicomages d'Angleterre, responsable des équipes de la Section des Traumatismes Psychologiques et membre du Magenmagot, afin de remédier à ce problème. Ce projet est un pari risqué, que nous allons tout d'abord soumettre à un vote à la majorité ici-même, avant de le présenter au comité d'éthique du Magenmagot et également à la direction de Poudlard. Mr. Cliffton, je vous laisse exposer votre idée, ainsi que tout ce qui va avec, bien entendu, conclut Mrs. Shurtney avec un hochement de tête avant de se rasseoir.

Mr. Cliffton se leva à son tour, et prit la parole :

\- Bien. Il faut savoir que je m'occupe et surveille notre patiente depuis un mois déjà à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. J'ai appris et compris beaucoup de choses, que j'aborderais en privé plus tard, mais surtout, surtout (il marqua une pause théâtrale et reprit : ) j'ai vu de l'espoir se profiler à l'horizon pour Hermione.

Je l'ai vu sortir de son apathie, et à nouveau ressentir quelque chose. Et ceci, mesdames et messieurs, c'est un grand pas.

Tenez, par exemple, hier matin, je l'ai vu, en une seule matinée, être tout d'abord sereine, voire presque, je dis bien presque, heureuse, puis s'endormir, cauchemarder, et se réveiller et se mettre dans une colère noire ! Ca peut paraître stupide, mais comprenez : elle a ressenti quelque chose en elle, et pas dû à un changement chimique cérébral lui-même dû à ses traumatismes psychiques déclenchant des crises d'hystérie, de dépression ou de mutilation. Non ! Elle l'a ressenti par elle-même.

Cela m'a amené à penser qu'il faudrait pouvoir recommencer à lui faire ressentir des émotions à nouveau par elle-même. Cela pourrait tout changer, modifiant ses réponses face au stress, à la peur ou à la violence, pouvant même la sortir de sa dépression.

Depuis qu'elle est à Poudlard, elle ne s'en rend peut être pas compte, mais elle commence tout doucement à revivre. Lentement, mais sûrement. Je voudrais… accélérer les choses. Donner un coup de pouce au destin. Appelez ça comme vous voulez.

Selon moi, il faudrait réussir à la faire intégrer dans un environnement avec des personnes de son âge qui pourrait lui faire ressentir quelque chose. Et pour cela, j'ai eu l'idée de la faire réintégrer au poste de Préfète-En-Chef. »

Un grand brouhaha envahit la salle, chacun criant son opinion à qui voulaitt l'entendre, tandis que moi je restais figée, choquée, assommée par cette idée farfelue. Si je pouvais disparaître six pieds sous terre, je le ferais sans aucune hésitation. Pitié. Pas Drago Malefoy.

Haussant la voix pour pouvoir se faire entendre malgré le bruit ambiant, ce fou de Cliffton reprend :

« C'est une idée risquée, je le sais. Mais imaginez les bénéfices ! Avec ce Préfet-En-Chef, Malefoy, avec qui elle a entretenu une haine brûlante et très forte, qui a désormais changé et est devenu plus mature ! Le candidat parfait pour aider Hermione ! Imaginez les bénéfices ! Oh bien sûr, elle sera surveillée, ses soins et son suivi seront accrus et nous redoubleront de vigilance quant à ses crises. Elle aura sa propre salle de bain, chambre, et pour les cours, ce sera toujours son ami Neville qui s'occupera d'elle. On donnera à Mr. Malefoy une accréditation particulière afin de pouvoir transplaner dans l'école en cas d'urgence uniquement à l'infirmerie. Mon Dieu, mais pensez aux bénéfices vous dis-je ! »

Un psychomage du nom de Coll intervint :

« Mais… le risque de violence poussée, voire de meurtre est élevé, non ? Ne craignez-vous rien pour cela ?

\- J'y ai bien réfléchi Mr. Coll, et vous faites bien de soulever cette question, mais j'ai pensé que nous pourrions poser des sortilèges de protection sur la personne de Mr. Malefoy. Ils seront bien évidemment défaisables, mais ils lui assureront un temps de répit en cas d'agression. »

Une autre demanda :

« Mais pourquoi vouloir prendre le risque avec ce pari, au lieu d'attendre et de laisser les choses se remettre en place ? Car vous l'avez dit vous-même, Miss Granger semble revivre à Poudlard, lentement, mais sûrement.

\- Eh bien, ma chère Mrs. Puffins, tout simplement parce que son organisme, différant très légèrement de celui des Moldus comme vous le savez, est dans une phase de rétablissement lent qui peut aboutir à deux résultats, aux probabilités égales : soit la guérison, soit à nouveau effectuer des changements chimiques cérébraux et surtout détruire définitivement certaines glandes hormonales, dont celle fabriquant la sérotonine, entre autre. Mon projet est une prise de risque importante, certes, mais nous avons besoin de cette prise de risque, car les probabilités de guérison sont aussi élevées que celles d'importants dégâts neurologiques.

D'autres questions ? » finit-il avec assurance.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

C'est Mrs. Shurtney qui reprit alors la parole, me tirant de l'état de choc dans lequel j'étais :

« Procédons alors dès maintenant au vote ! Qui est contre le projet de réhabiliter Miss Hermione Granger à son poste de Préfète-En-Chef ? »

Et je regarde désespérée deux petites mains seulement se lever, sur les trente-huit personnes présentes dans la salle. Je suis foutue.

Et on me demande même pas mon avis sur ce putain de projet alors que j'en suis la principale concernée. Vie de merde.

Ils sont complètement fous.

* * *

Pour mon plus grand malheur, le comité d'éthique du Magenmagot et la direction de Poudlard avaient approuvé, avec réserve cependant, le projet de Cliffton. Ils avaient imposé quelques règles de sécurité ; tels qu'un suivi médical accru, comme prévu, et une surveillance de l'appartement par Nikmagik, une sorte de caméra magique qui reconstituait la scène comme si on y était présent, avec odeur, textures, sons, projection tridimensionnelle etc.

Et c'est ainsi que dès lundi, j'emménageais dans mon nouvel appartement, réservé à Malefoy et moi, sans émotions particulières, quittant l'infirmerie et mon petit coin caché aux yeux du monde.

La suite était plutôt agréable, sobre et simpliste, un environnement qui me convenait parfaitement. Elle comprenait un salon chaleureux, ainsi que deux chambres face à face, l'une verte et l'autre rouge, chacune ayant une salle de bain personnelle attenante. Un tableau gardait l'entrée de l'habitacle, et il suffisait de poser la main sur la poignée de porte pour qu'elle devienne réelle et que l'on puisse rentrer.

M'aventurant dans le salon, je croisais Lavande, quittant l'appartement, ses valises lévitant dans les airs. C'était elle qui avait occupé mon poste depuis la rentrée, me remplaçant pour des raisons qui me semblent évidentes. Et seul Merlin sait à quel point j'aurais voulu qu'elle l'occupe encore, ce poste…

Elle m'adressa un sourire crispé en me voyant, auquel je ne répondis pas, la laissant passer et s'éloigner, me laissant dans un lieu inconnu, seule, puisque Malefoy avait été convoqué chez Mc Gonagall afin de lui demander son accord pour que je m'installe ici.

Apparemment, seul lui avait voix au chapitre dans cette affaire, ce que je trouvais particulièrement injuste. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'il refuse…

Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à la pièce, composée d'un canapé noir un peu usé, d'un tapis brun, d'une cheminée et de diverses étagères croulant sous les livres ou autres commodes et tiroirs. Le lieu me plut bien, brillant par sa sobriété et son peu de luxe, chose que j'appréciais. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le petit couloir, possédant deux portes en vis-à-vis, l'une décorée d'un petit écriteau à mon nom, l'autre à celui de Malefoy, évidemment.

Je poussais prudemment la porte de ma chambre, à nouveau sur mes gardes, méfiante. Je découvris un lit à baldaquin en bois à la couette rouge et à l'oreiller assorti, ainsi qu'une coiffeuse, sans miroir heureusement, juste un tiroir accroché au mur.

Je sentis alors un courant d'air près de moi et me retournais, le cœur battant, les pupilles dilatées par l'adrénaline et la peur panique qui m'envahissait.

N'accordant plus la moindre importance à la décoration, je me retournais à nouveau, certaine qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière moi. Je ne supportais pas de ne pas voir ce qu'il y avait dans mon dos, et je me retournais encore, comme un chien qui cherche à attraper sa queue et qui tourne en rond. J'entendis un ricanement.

Je blêmissais encore plus si c'était possible, la sueur dégoulinant dans mon dos et sur mes tempes due à la terreur que je ressentais. Je me sentais comme droguée, aveuglée par la panique, comme embourbée dans ma peur.

J'entendis une voix, des murmures m'entourer.

« Coucou 'Mione… Laisse toi faire… »

Pas **lui **! NON ! Que faisait-**il** ici ?! C'était impossible… les appartements étaient privés ! NON !

Je sentis alors une main se poser sur mon épaule, et je me retournais en hurlant, cette main me rappelant trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Il n'y avait personne.

La pièce était vide.

« Ne te débats pas… laisse toi faire je te dis… Tu sens comme tu es misérable Hermione… Vois comme tu es nulle et impuissante… SALE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! »

Je criais à nouveau, sentant une longue main rêche m'étrangler, et j'haletais, je suffoquais, je la sentais cette putain de main… !

Je lançais mon bras en arrière de façon à toucher immanquablement mon agresseur, mais je ne rencontrais que du vide, et je hurlais je hurlais et je hurlais encore et toujours parce que je savais qu'**IL** était là, et j'entendais toujours cette voix, cette voix et je sentais toujours cette main, cette main…

« TAIS-TOI ! TU COMPRENDS ? TAIS-TOI ! » cria-t-il encore plus fort.

Mais je ne me taisais pas, suffoquant, et lorsqu'enfin je sentis la main s'en aller, je me retournais à nouveau. Il n'y avait personne, et pourtant je savais, je savais qu'**il** était là, putain tu comprends ?! JE LE SAVAIS ! Je savais qu'**il **était là, dans mon dos, là où je ne pouvais pas **le** voir, juste dans mon dos, alors je me retournais inlassablement et encore et encore mais je n'étais pas assez rapide pour voir mon dos, alors je m'arrêtais, je me tordais le cou pour voir derrière moi mais y'avais rien et je savais qu'alors **il **était devant moi parce que je voyais derrière, tu comprends, **il** était là où mes yeux n'étaient pas là, alors du coup j'ai voulu arracher mon œil droit comme ça je pourrais le coller derrière ma tête et enfin **le** voir mais j'y arrivais pas… et je tirais violemment sur mon œil mais il restait accroché et moi je criais de désespoir parce que je n'arrivais à rien finalement...

Je me suis précipitée dans la salle de bain, je sentais des mains me toucher de partout, les seins, les jambes, les épaules, les joues… J'espérais que dans la salle de bain **il** ne pourrait pas rentrer, qu'**il** me laisserait en paix mais non, non, je sentais toujours **ses** mains sur mon corps, et j'entendais toujours **sa **voix qui me parlait…

Je relevais les yeux et vit alors mon reflet dans la glace en face de moi. Mes yeux se dirigèrent automatiquement sur mon cou, et je vis qu'il était vierge de toute trace d'agression alors que je m'étais pourtant fait étrangler… Je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprenais rien, je ne comprends rien…

La voix résonna alors, cruelle et sournoise, s'infiltrant insidieusement dans mes oreilles, éclatant mes tympans, résonnant avec fracas et fureur dans mon crâne :

« SALE FOLLE. Tu aurais dû mourir. »

Je vis alors dans la glace ce que j'étais, et l'horreur de mon visage et de mon corps me submergea. Mes yeux se révulsèrent et je criais ma folie au monde dans une longue plainte inhumaine.

* * *

Coucouuuu !

Bon, déjà, je m'excuse d'avoir pris autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre, trois mois, c'est pas bien glorieux x) mais bref, l'important c'est que le texte soit là apres tout ! J'attends avec impatience vos reviews en tous cas, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si le scénario vous plait, est ce que le suspens est bien présent, si vous trouvez toujours l'originalité dans ma fiction... Bref tout ça tout ça quoi ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous trouvez de négatif, ça ne fait pas forcément plaisir mais ça aide énormément et c'est le plus important !

Ah oui, et ensuite, bon, j'espère que le fait qu'Hermione reprenne son poste de Préfète-En-Chef ne vous paraît pas tiré par les cheveux, et que les arguments de Cliffton vous auront également convaincu ;) c'est peut-être banal, mais j'avais besoin de ce poste pour le rapprochement d'Hermione/Drago et pour l'histoire ;)

Je vais finir sur un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vous m'avez tous rendu heureuse par vos messages, y compris vos critiques que j'ai accepté avec joie, et vraiment, vraiment merci à vous, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic ^^

**Magouille** : Wah ! Bah déjà, sache que ta review m'a énormément touché, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ce que tu m'as écrit ! Je sais, tu m'as déjà écrit en pv et tout, mais je tenais encore à te remercier ahah ;) et ouii Ron a quelque chose à voir mais pas tout non plus x) je lui en ai fais voir de toutes les couleurs à Hermione ! Je ne publie pas régulièrement mais au gré de mes envies, de mon temps et de ma paresse... Mais je ne dépasse jamais les cinq mois ! ^^ gros bisous à toi !

**PouleauPotter** : Merciiiiiii ! C'est vraiment gentil, et je suis très heureuse que tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir continué, et même mieux! Que l'histoire te plaise ! ^^ Ta review était juste géniale, et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi : Neville Londubat forever ! Tu m'as laissé sans voix. Attends, je te cite : "La Vie est belle dans ses vices, ses coups durs [...]" alors oui. Oui, oui, et mille fois oui. J'aime tellement ta phrase, elle est juste géniale et ça caractérise totalement ma fic. Pour ce qui est du changement de personnalité de Harry, Ron et Ginny, tout va s'éclaircir... Mais à la fin ! Je compte vous faire bouillir jusqu'au bout... X) Merci infiniment de ta review, j'ose espérer qu'il y en aura d'autres, car c'est un plaisir que de te lire :) bisous !

**Latyja** : Bonsoir ! Une petite réponse nocture pour te dire (que vraiment !) ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Et j'espère te convertir aux Dramiones ahah ! ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le reste, et vraiment un grand merci à toi ! Kiss kiss !

**Roselia001** : Ahah, merci beaucoup en tous cas ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît ;) bisous !

**Ravenclaw-Strega** : Tout d'abord, merci, ça ma touche beaucoup ce que tu dis à propos de mon écriture et ça me donne confiance en moi :) j'espère aussi ne pas tomber dans le pathos, et je compte sur toi pour me prévenir si ça devait malheureusement arriver x) et non, ne t'inquiète pas, ta review ne me parait absolument pas négative, juste honnête et ça fait plaisir aussi ;) effectivement, le coup des apparts partagés, ok, c'est pas très original... Mais j'en ai besoin alors bon ! X) pour ce qui concerne la décision de Drago sur la guérison d'Hermione, d'un côté je suis d'accord avec toi ; j'estime moi-même y être allée un peu vite quand je me relis. De l'autre, il faut tout de même voir que entre sa prise de décision, il y a eu du temps écoulé et donc du temps pour prendre cette décision... Et également qu'il est très proche de sa mère, qu'il retrouve en Hermione, voire même qu'il confond avec Hermione... Mais je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, je suis même un poil d'accord mais chut ! C'est un secret x) gros bisous à toi et encore merci !

**Guest** : merci beaucoup ;) en espérant que cette suite te plaise... Bisous !

**Wizzy** : Waouh, merci beaucoup ;) je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère qu'elle continuera de le faire ! ;) gros bisous ^^

Merci encore à tous, ce sont vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment motivé à écrire cette suite qui, j'espère, sera à la hauteur de vos espérances... ENJOY !


	9. Chapitre 8

« Margo a toujours adoré les mystères. Et la suite des évènements n'a cessé de me prouver qu'elle les aimait tellement qu'elle en est devenue un. » - La Face Cachée de Margo, de John Green, prologue.

**PDV Malefoy**

Je sors du bureau de Mc Gonagall pas vraiment mal, pas vraiment bien, ni vraiment paniqué, ni zen et calme non plus. Mitigé. Partagé. Voire même un peu anxieux, légèrement nerveux.

Suite à la demande de la directrice d'accueillir Hermione Granger au sein de l'appartement des Préfets-En-Chef, demande à laquelle j'ai répondu favorablement (chose que je regrette un peu désormais, à vrai dire… foutu promesse !) je suis sorti, encore un peu étourdi par la tournure des évènements.

Tout semble se bousculer dans mon esprit.

Plus j'avance, et plus la légère appréhension se mue en panique inexorable, augmentant à chaque pas d'un cran.

Mes bonnes résolutions afin d'aider la rouge et or se dissipent subitement pour laisser place au doute et à la peur.

Peur de quoi, me diriez-vous ? Peur de Granger, tout simplement. Peur de ce qu'elle est devenue, peur d'actes de violence, peur de ne pas pouvoir supporter son regard détruit ou son visage balafré, tuméfié, auquel se suspendent encore des lambeaux de chair. Peur de sa folie. Peur de ce qui lui est arrivé. Peur des conséquences.

Et plus j'avance dans les méandres obscures et mystérieuses des couloirs de Poudlard, plus j'en viens à regretter l'impulsivité –chez moi fort inhabituelle par ailleurs- avec laquelle j'ai pris cette décision de sauver Granger.

Regardez-moi. Je n'ai pas le profil d'un héros.

Un blondinet au menton légèrement fuyant et au corps fin et élancé, sans carrure imposante et baraquée, qui cache sa lâcheté derrière l'excuse de son physique. Pathétique n'est ce pas ?

Toutes mes volontés d'aider la Gryffondor, en mémoire de ma mère, partent en fumée, balayées par les souvenirs de Granger à Sainte Mangouste, tournant en rond dans sa chambre en marmonnant seule ou encore s'adressant au mur face à elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un ancien ami proche.

C'est une chose d'avoir des idéaux face à un problème et des beaux principes basés sur l'entraide, le pardon et la mémoire, encore plus lorsque l'on est un rescapé de chez les Mangemorts, comme moi. Mais être en face du problème et l'affronter… ça c'est autre chose.

J'ai peur, et je ne le nie pas.

Serpentard n'a jamais prétendu être courageux hein. On laisse ça à ces imbéciles de Gryffondor.

Et puis, clairement, Hermione Granger fait désormais partie des choses classées comme effrayantes. Un peu comme Halloween en avance de deux semaines quoi.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Je débouche enfin devant le tableau d'Hendrick le Poilu, qui garde l'appartement dans lequel Granger doit déjà se trouver.

Le ventre noué d'appréhension, je jette d'un rapide coup de baguette magique mes sorts de protection avant de plonger la main dans le portrait et d'activer la poignée de porte devenue réelle, sous l'œil endormi et morose d'Hendrick. Je crois bien ne jamais l'avoir vu sourire celui-là. A moins que ce ne soit à cause de sa barbe gigantesque qui lui mange littéralement le visage, et avec, sa bouche ? Enfin bref.

Prudemment, je pousse la porte, prêt à décamper avec courage et honneur au moindre son suspect. Entendant d'ailleurs un grincement, –provenant en fait tout simplement de la porte d'entrée qui se refermait- je pousse un petit cri exprimant toute l'étendue de ma virilité, tout en sursautant avec grâce et légèreté, bien évidemment.

Une fois mon cœur remis de ses émotions, j'avance, courageux, ne tenant en aucune façon ma baguette magique bien devant moi comme moyen de protection. Non, enfin, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne voyons.

Je dépasse le canapé avec méfiance, le regardant en chien de faïence, prêt à lui sauter dessus si celui-ci s'avise juste de remuer un accoudoir. Oui, c'est fou, il paraît que je suis même doué d'humour aujourd'hui ! Non, vraiment, je suis transfiguré lorsque je suis paniqué.

M'avançant dans le couloir, je me stoppe soudainement, à l'affût du moindre bruit trahissant la présence de Granger. Je cesse même de respirer durant quelques secondes, avant de me rappeler –suis-je bête !- que la chambre de la demoiselle, dans laquelle elle doit sûrement se trouver à l'heure actuelle, est insonorisée.

Avec prudence, je pousse donc la porte de la chambre en face de la mienne, l'entrouvrant légèrement.

Un cri strident me déchire les tympans, inhumain, rempli de douleur et d'une souffrance indescriptible, qui vous traverse le corps par ondes, de la même manière que le visage de Granger lorsqu'on le regarde.

Secoué d'un frisson et happé par une terrible inquiétude tout bonnement humaine, je me précipite dans la salle de bain annexe, d'où semble provenir le cri, rapidement dissipé par des sortes de grognements et de violents sanglots entrecoupés par des mots dont je ne parviens pas à saisir le sens à cette distance.

Ouvrant violemment et avec précipitation la porte, je découvre Granger gisant par terre, yeux fermés, semblant perdue dans un délire inconscient. Elle se tourne, se retourne, serre convulsivement les poings, se tordant de douleur comme sous l'effet d'un Doloris, les cris en moins. Elle pleure en sanglots convulsifs, et l'estomac tordu lui aussi, mais de compassion, je m'avance vers elle avant de la prendre dans mes bras, bien qu'elle ne me voie sûrement pas.

J'essaye, avec des gestes apaisants, de lui prodiguer tout le réconfort dont je suis capable, mais malgré toute ma volonté, ce n'est pas suffisant, et je l'entends avec horreur délirer.

Des sueurs froides coulent le long de mes tempes. Mon dos est trempé, par la chaleur d'abord –non mais sérieusement, que font les elfes de maison ! On se croirait au Sahara…- mais surtout par l'horreur que m'inspire la scène.

Comment décrire la scène avec exactitude… ?

J'imagine que vous avez déjà vu, pour Halloween notamment, des images destinées à faire peur, comme dans les films d'horreur Moldus il me semble. Tout le beau monde de la terreur, de l'horreur, invité sur des images : clowns ensanglantés, petites filles folles aux allures de sorcière, monstres déchiquetés, sorcières gores, fantômes et esprits tueurs ou autres démons… D'ailleurs, pour votre culture personnelle, sachez que ces images Moldues sont presque toutes inspirées du monde sorcier.

Mais ce qui terrorise le plus dans tous ces films et affiches, c'est l'utilisation que l'on fait de ces figures déjà en elles-mêmes propres à susciter la peur. La psychologie. Le scénario, les scènes, et ce qui s'en dégage. Une aura oppressante, qui vous rend nerveux. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Bien. Alors imaginez un corps mutilé, extrêmement pâle et aux allures cireuses, sans parler des balafres, lambeaux de chair etc. Imaginez la tension que vous ressentez en voyant un bon film d'horreur multipliée par mille. Rajoutez peur, horreur et souffrance. Et puis mettez aussi que vous connaissiez cette personne avant qu'elle ne devienne qu'un amas de douleur concentrée dans son corps de jeune femme maigre, beaucoup trop maigre. Et puis n'oubliez pas qu'elle se tord dans vos bras, revivant ses cauchemars les plus intimes, empreinte de folie démente et mélancolique à la fois.

Eh bien vous aurez un petit aperçu de ce qu'il se trame dans la salle de bain.

Granger geint, pleurant.

Mon cœur se serre, et j'ai peur, pour elle, pour moi, pour le monde entier, pour la folie qui ronge ce même monde, pour notre avenir à nous tous…

Mais pour une fois, je ne fuis pas.

J'entends la Gryffondor balbutier, articulant enfin des mots compréhensibles, perdue dans ce qui semble être ses souvenirs. Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'elle a pu vivre, j'en frissonne.

« Maman… je suis tellement, tellement désolée… Tellement… Pardonnez-moi… PARDONNEZ-MOI PAR PITIE ! »

Je la serre plus fort dans mes bras pâles, décorés de cicatrices laissées par la guerre. J'ai mal pour elle en fait, parce qu'elle semble tellement souffrir que ça en devient inhumain.

« Ron… Ron je t'en supplie… »

Je tends soudainement une oreille plus attentive. Ça parle de Weasmoche ou je rêve ?!

Granger se cambre brusquement et hurle.

« PAS ÇA ! PITIE ! ROOOON ! HARRY AIDE-MOI JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! GIN' ! Me laissez pas tomber… Vous… avez… pas le droit… pitié… »

Elle se tait soudainement, dans un silence presque plus pesant que ses plaintes et ses cris.

Elle gémit à nouveau un faible « Pitié… » avant de se taire pour de bon et de sombrer dans un sommeil qui ne me semble pas si réparateur que ça…

Je me lève. Je suis d'ailleurs abasourdi par le fait que Potter, Weasmoche et Weasley femelle soit mêlés à cette histoire, bien que j'ai remarqué leurs changements de comportement depuis la rentrée –qui ne l'aurait pas vu ?!-.

Me rappelant que j'ai reçu une accréditation spéciale de transplanage destiné uniquement à l'infirmerie et maintenant que Granger s'est calmée, j'agrippe ma baguette, la prend dans mes bras sans beaucoup de délicatesse, et transplane finalement livrer la rouge et or à son Médicomage, Mr. Cliffton, qui la prend en charge rapidement.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

« Je ne te conseille pas de jouer à ça avec moi Weasley…

Derrière cette abomination de rouquin se tiennent, dans l'ombre, Potter et Weasley-fille, que je vois d'ailleurs s'éclipser discrètement à mon plus grand étonnement, ne prêtant pas main-forte au troisième membre de leur nouveau trio.

-Avance encore d'un pas Malefoy, ou pose encore une question, et je te pète la mâchoire.

-Ouh, mais c'est qu'il a pris de l'assurance le petit Weasmoche… on aurait presque peur. Mais je ne le répèterai pas une fois de plus. Que sais-tu sur ce qui est arrivé à Granger, tu sais, ton « ex » copine apparemment, celle que tu ne calcules plus et qui tient plus du mort-vivant que de l'humain maintenant ?

Aouch. Il a vraiment frappé ce con.

Je dégaine ma baguette, et vif, lance un éclair violet de mon cru, que Weasmoche pare. C'est qu'il est devenu rapide cet abruti…

Je contre son banal Expelliarmus ! et riposte d'un jet couleur rouille qu'il ne parvient pas à parer, se faisant ainsi transformer… en belette !  
Ma vengeance sur ma transformation en fouine en quatrième année vient enfin de se concrétiser, pour ma plus grande joie, et je regarde avec une satisfaction non dissimulée Weasley-belette lever le museau, hébété, puis tourner en rond, perdu.

Jusqu'à ce que ce petit con déboule à toute allure sur moi pour me planter ses crocs dans le mollet ! Même transformé en belette, cet imbécile trouve le moyen de me faire chier… et désolé pour le vocabulaire, mais là, je minimise carrément ce que je pense de lui.

Je crie sous la surprise et me démène pour faire lâcher l'impudent de ma jambe.

« MONSIEUR WEASLEY ! LACHEZ IMMEDIATEMENT LA JAMBE DE MONSIEUR MALEFOY ! »

Et merde.

Je sens les petites dents pointues de Weasmoche se desserrer, puis se planter une dernière fois dans ma chair à vif avant que je ne l'envoie valdinguer d'un coup de pied innocent.

Après quoi, je me retourne, prêt à affronter une Mc Gonagall fulminante et rouge de rage, qui, après avoir redonné forme humaine à un Weasley humilié, en rage et aux oreilles écarlates, parvient tout de même à articuler entre ses dents serrées sur un ton polaire et contenu :

« Messieurs Malefoy et Weasley. Vous êtes collés demain de 17h à 20h, et vous reviendrez au même endroit et aux mêmes horaires à ces heures de retenue pendant un mois. Et dans mon bureau. TOUT DE SUITE. »

Sur ce, notre directrice s'éloigne à pas vifs sans même nous attendre, ses poings toujours autant serrés.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

« Rien, messieurs, ne justifie votre comportement ! Une telle violence, au sein même de notre école… C'est totalement inadmissible ! Sachez, messieurs, que je suis outrée. Un comportement pareil est tout simplement honteux et décadent !

La belette et moi nous trouvons actuellement dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall, l'écoutant nous sermonner depuis une demi-heure et ne nous laissant placer aucun mot pour notre défense.

Assis sur des fauteuils au cuir pourpre et usé, nous la laissons déblatérer, nous jetant des regards en coin emplis de haine et de promesses de vengeance (enfin surtout chez Weasley… Je crois qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié le coup de la belette !).

-Nous sortons d'une guerre, bon sang ! Une guerre qui a fait des millions de morts et de blessés, par des actes de violence magique et Moldue ! Cette même violence qui a rendu tant de gens orphelins, veufs, fous, dépressifs, changés… ! Et vous ! Et vous messieurs ! Incapables de réfréner vos pulsions animales et sauvages ! Préférant la violence à une discussion posée, réfléchie et pacifiste ! Merde ! Vous… Vous… Vous ne valez pas mieux que de vulgaires Mangemorts ! finit Mc Gonagall, essoufflée comme si elle venait de courir un marathon, le visage fermé et plus en colère que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Merlin tout puissant, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'entends mon ancienne professeure de Métamorphose jurer… Même lorsqu'elle avait tenté de jeter un sort à mon défunt parrain, Severus Rogue, en le traitant d'assassin lors de ma précédente septième année, elle me paraissait alors moins furieuse que ça, ce qui paraît étonnant à première vue.

Je savais que depuis la guerre, elle haïssait la violence, qui lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs et d'horreurs, mais pas à ce point là, pas au point de nous insulter, –car il faut bien dire ce qui est- de nous traiter de Mangemorts !

Quand je lève mon regard, un poil penaud, je suis assez choqué. Mc Gonagall laisse entrevoir un visage extrêmement chamboulé, malgré l'expression impassible que notre directrice tente de se composer, en vain.

La guerre l'a plus affaibli que je ne le pensais.

Je jette également un coup d'œil à Weasley, qui se tient droit et rigide, les oreilles toujours aussi rougeaudes que tout à l'heure. Son regard est froid, ce qui me surprend.

La guerre l'a lui aussi beaucoup changé, mais pas en bien, le rendant plus sombre, plus violent, plus secret, plus « méchant », voire même sans scrupules. Je ne comprends pas ce changement de personnalité aussi… radical.

Quand je me rappelle du Weasmoche de mes anciennes années à Poudlard, j'ai le souvenir d'un grand dadais que je méprisais, manquant de confiance en soi, râleur, bagarreur, un peu honteux de sa pauvreté mais aucunement de sa famille, et bourré de principes Gryffondoriens, comme l'amitié, l'amour et le courage. De biens belles bêtises ces principes, si vous voulez mon avis. Un tel manque de réalisme, sérieusement, c'est affligeant.

Maintenant, en regardant Weasley, je vois un grand roux baraqué, au visage fermé et au regard polaire, plein de haine, de rancœur et de violence contenues. J'en ai froid dans le dos. Quand je repense à Hermione… Est-ce vraiment lui qui lui a infligé tout cela ? Tant de questions, et toujours ce voile épais de mystères et de secrets qui entoure la rouge et or…

Je reporte mon regard sur la directrice, elle-même regardant Weasley.

Mc Gonagall inspire un grand coup, se rassoit, et indique d'un signe de tête la sortie à la belette. Celui-ci tourne les talons et s'en va sans accorder un regard à qui que ce soit, et je m'apprête à faire de même quand la voix chevrotante et fatiguée de la directrice me retient :

« Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez rester dix minutes supplémentaires je vous prie. Ce ne sera pas long.

Je retourne m'asseoir mollement dans un des deux fauteuils pourpres.

-Pouvez-vous juste m'indiquer si possible, Monsieur Malefoy, le sujet de cette bagarre ? Car j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas commencé toute seule, et on m'a rapporté que c'était vous qui étiez venu trouver Monsieur Weasley, bien que ce soit lui qui ait frappé le premier, toujours selon mes sources. Vous confirmez ?

-Je… oui c'est exact. Mais...

-Bien. Et pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi êtes-vous allé trouver Monsieur Weasley alors que vous saviez que cela aurait de forts risques de dégénérer en agressions physiques et magiques ? me coupe-t-elle, sèchement et sévèrement.

-J'allais vous le dire à l'instant, répliqué-je, un peu vexé de m'être fait couper la parole sans aucune considération.

Mc Go me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires, sourcils froncés, attendant patiemment la suite.

-Voyez-vous, je rentrais dans mes appartements de Préfet-En-Chef suite à votre demande et à celle de Sainte Mangouste, m'attendant à y retrouver Granger.

Je parle soigneusement, choisissant prudemment mes mots, mu par une espèce de pudeur, ou de respect, je ne sais pas bien...

-Je rentre donc, mais ne trouve aucune trace d'elle dans le salon. Je vais alors voir du côté de sa chambre, et là, en poussant la porte…

Je m'interromps, ménageant une pause théâtrale, me permettant également de me remémorer ave précision les évènements. Je frissonne.

-Et là, j'ai entendu un cri, professeur, et c'était… inhumain. Ca semblait provenir de la salle de bain annexe à la chambre de Granger, alors je m'y suis précipité et là, je l'ai vu par terre en train de gémir, de pleurer et de marmonner. Je vous jure professeur… rien que de la voir j'avais mal.

Je marque à nouveau une pause, me laissant reprendre mon souffle, car en racontant ce qui s'est passé i peine une heure, j'ai l'impression de courir à en perdre haleine, ce qui n'a aucun sens puisque je suis bel et bien assis, jambes croisées, et non pas dans un parc ou sur une piste d'athlétisme, ni même poursuivi par un chien ou autre chose du même genre. L'émotion sans doute.

-Du coup je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour essayer de la réconforter, je l'ai serré contre moi, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en soit aperçue. Elle était inconsciente, elle délirait. Et dans son délire justement, elle a balbutié des mots où elle paraissait revivre ses souvenirs. Et elle a souvent répété le prénom de Weasley, accompagné de « Pitié ! » et un peu des prénoms de Potter et de la sœur de Weasley. Lorsque Granger s'est calmée, j'ai transplané à l'infirmerie grâce à mon accréditation spéciale, je l'ai laissé à Mr. Cliffton, le Médicomage, et je suis parti trouver Weasley pour lui demander des explications. Je lui ai juste posé la question de s'il savait quelque chose à propos de pourquoi Granger était revenue dans… dans cet état, et il s'est aussitôt emporté. Il m'a menacé, j'ai redemandé avec plus d'insistance, et bon… vous connaissez la suite.

Avisant le visage blême de Mc Gonagall, je poursuis néanmoins avec fougue, pour une fois :

-Mais je suis sûr que Weasley a quelque chose à voir avec l'état de Granger professeur ! C'est évident ! Son emportement, son agressivité ! Et puis depuis la rentrée, son comportement a changé, et je suis certain que ça a un rapport avec Granger !

Je me lève, m'enflammant, ce qui est chose rare.

-Si on pouvait coincer Weasley quelque part et lui faire avouer, on aurait enfin des explications, et donc une piste pour guérir Granger ! Oui, c'est ça ! Il faudrait acculer Weasley, puis le provoquer de façon à…

-Il suffit Monsieur Malefoy.

Mc Gonagall se lève, me coupant dans mon élan avec sécheresse, le visage pâle et fermé. Elle me regarde et reprend :

-Monsieur Weasley bénéficie de la présomption d'innocence. De plus, accuser l'un de vos camarades sans preuves concrètes est une chose très grave ! De toute manière Monsieur Malefoy, tout ce qui touche à l'état de santé de Miss Granger est classé confidentiel et ne vous regarde aucunement. Je vous remercie tout de même de vous préoccuper de son sort malgré vos anciens…différents, mais je vous prierai de ne plus vous mêler à cette histoire. Cet entretien est terminé Monsieur Malefoy, vous pouvez sortir. »

Je la vois se rasseoir calmement, puis baisser la tête et se passer une main lasse sur le front, en un geste exprimant clairement toute sa fatigue.

Je me lève à mon tour et tourne les talons en direction de la sortie sans dire un mot, fulminant de rage.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Bonjour, bonjour…

Alors, comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai posté ce chapitre avec beaucoup plus d'avance par rapport à mon dernier chapitre, mais il faut dire que ça me tenait vraiment à cœur de pouvoir poster maintenant, suite aux évènements du 13 Novembre à Paris.  
J'avoue que ce n'est pas forcément facile en ce moment, entre ces attentats qui me touchent vraiment, surtout que j'ai de la famille à Saint Denis, et les petits problèmes du quotidien qui s'ajoutent… Mais bref, je tenais à poster ce chapitre, même si ça n'a aucun rapport avec les attentats terroristes de Paris, comme une sorte de petit hommage à ma façon. C'est pas grand-chose mais voilà, c'est ma petite contribution… Et puis je dédie aussi ce chapitre à tous les morts dans le monde, à tous les endeuillés, tous les blessés aussi, parce que quand une personne proche de nous meurt, qu'elle ait été assassinée ou non, ça fait indéniablement mal.  
Ne vivons pas dans la crainte, et restons unis, ce sont des messages qui paraissent un peu stupides dit comme ça, mais le sens est tellement vrai et devrait tellement être appliqué plus souvent. Gardons en nous l'espoir et la tolérance, et puis gros bisous à vous qui me lisez et qui me suivez, et même à ceux qui ne me suivent pas ou qui ne me lisent pas ou autre etc. BISOUS UNIVERSELS !

Sinon, comme vous pouvez le constater dans ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai testé plusieurs nouvelles « choses » et j'attends avec impatience vos réactions.

Dans ce texte, on commence un peu mieux à cerner Drago, que j'ai refusé « d'idéaliser » en beau mec baraqué, ténébreux et courageux, navrée mesdemoiselles, et messieurs si vous y êtes ! J'ai vraiment essayé de rester fidèle au Drago Malefoy de J.K Rowling, tout en prenant la liberté de modifier un peu quelques uns de ses aspects, car il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a évolué et grandi depuis la fin du règne de Voldemort. Et c'est vrai que pour moi, Drago a grandi, s'est étoffé, a pris du muscle, mais n'est pas devenu cette espèce de « sex-symbol » ténébreux que l'on retrouve dans certaines fictions. Il est attirant, mignon, ok, mais pas non plus un mannequin quoi ;) et je n'oublie pas son côté Serpentard et couard qui fait que Drago commence à avoir vraiment peur d'Hermione parce qu'il prend finalement conscience qu'il va vraiment devoir s'impliquer, s'investir, et que sa promesse d'aider Hermione devient concrète, et ce malgré lui ! J'ai aussi essayé de montrer Drago, au moment où il rentre dans l'appartement des Préfets-En-Chef, qui tente de relativiser par de petits brins d'humour afin d'échapper à l'horreur de la scène (dans la salle de bain avec Hermione) ou pour fuir ses peurs et sa lâcheté (quand il rentre dans le salon par exemple). Mais je veux également montrer qu'il a évolué et s'est humanisé, chose que l'on voit notamment dans la salle de bain, mais aussi dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall à la fin.

Je remercie aussi Latyja, Magouille et PouleAuPotter, mes plus fidèles revieweurs ahah ;) 3(P.S : désolée PouleAuPotter, toujours pas de Neville en vue ! Pour plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas ;) ) Vraiment des gros bisous pour vous parce que c'est fou à quel point vous me donnez envie de continuer mon histoire !  
N'hésitez pas, tous, à me donnez votre avis sur ce chapitre, ce que vous en pensez etc… ! Poutous à vous 3


	10. Chapitre 9

« Tu veux vivre ! Tu sais donc comment on doit vivre ? Tu crains de mourir ! Eh ! Ta vie n'est-elle pas une vraie mort ? » - Sénèque, Œuvres Complètes.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**PDV HERMIONE :**

Malgré mon épisode de folie schizophrène d'il y a trois jours dans mes appartements de Préfète-En-Chef, j'avais repris les cours, à la demande de Cliffton d'abord, mais aussi parce que bizarrement, j'en avais envie.

En effet, depuis cette dernière crise, j'avais fini par me rendre compte des progrès que j'avais faits. Il arrivait parfois que je ressente des sentiments. Mes crises diverses s'étaient également espacées, pas disparues, non, certainement pas, mais elles étaient beaucoup moins fréquentes. Parfois même, j'avais envie de quelque chose. Je sentais l'ancienne Hermione s'agiter en moi et je n'attendais plus qu'une chose : qu'enfin elle réapparaisse entièrement, et qu'elle prenne le desus sur cette folie et sur tous ces sentiments trop noirs.

Malheureusement, et malgré tous ces progrès, j'avais toujours en moi ce désir de mort, ce désir d'oubli total qui m'occupait entièrement et hurlait à la mort dans mon esprit et ma conscience, me possédant tel un démon sorti tout droit des Enfers.

J'avais mal. J'avais toujours mal, c'était impossible à oublier, comme une marque gravée au fer rouge, comme un brouillard noir qui enveloppe, linceul mortuaire, l'âme.

Mais j'avais désormais une minuscule étincelle, graine infime portée par Poudlard, qui s'était logée dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit dévasté par la folie et le malheur : l'espoir.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Je marchais lentement dans les couloirs du château, accompagnée de Neville, allant en direction de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie pour le deuxième cours de cette journée.

Neville me parlait, et moi, je me taisais. A quoi bon parler, lorsque tout ce que l'on a à raconter c'est le malheur ? Autant se taire.

Il me parlait de tout et de rien, de la botanique, de ses projets d'avenir, de ses amis même. Je ne l'écoutais que distraitement.  
Mon avenir à moi… je ne l'envisageais même pas. Je vivais au jour le jour. Je _survivais_ au jour le jour.

« Tu sais Neville, moi aussi j'aimerais vivre. Mais je ne peux pas. C'est impossible. Alors pourquoi vivre si on ne peut pas ? »

Il me regarda avec compassion et la fin du chemin se termina en silence.

.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes.

Je sentais toujours les regards de mes « camarades » sur moi.

Peuvent-ils s'habituer à l'horreur ? Apparemment pas encore.

Tous me pesaient, tous ces regards, emplis de fascination malsaine, de curiosité, comme des chiens reluquant le cadavre d'un autre ! Je me sentais tellement mal, mais je ne montrais rien, parce que j'avais déjà tant souffert, que ce n'était pas quelques cons qui allaient me faire perdre la face.  
Je préférais alors me concentrer sur le fantôme de Binns qui déblatérait tranquillement, comme à son habitude, tentant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de tout, sauf du cours.

Sûrement étais-je la seule à l'écouter.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Nous enchaînâmes ensuite par Sortilèges.

Je détestais, je haïssais ce cours.

Ces éclairs de lumière me dégoûtaient, me révulsaient, me terrifiaient. J'avais peur, tellement peur, et puis honte, tellement honte, alors je me roulais en position fœtale et me bouchais les oreilles pour ne plus entendre le bruit, pour ne plus voir les couleurs, pour ne plus me souvenir. De rien.

Certains s'en amusaient. En ce qui concernait notre nouvelle professeure de Sortilèges, Mrs. Gloria, elle se contentait de me transpercer de son regard perçant, d'esquisser une petite moue désapprobatrice avant de pincer les lèvres et de détourner les yeux.

Neville restait près de moi, ami fidèle à qui je devais beaucoup, tour à tour me rassurant, me défendant, puis s'entraînant en parallèle avec une agilité toute nouvelle, toutefois teintée d'une petite touche de maladresse qui me rappelait le garçon de mon enfance.

...Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas touché à une baguette magique ?

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Nous sortîmes enfin, à mon plus grand soulagement. Je m'appuyais d'ailleurs sur Neville, ne me sentant pas la force de marcher seule.  
Au repas, je touchais à peine à ma nourriture, grignotant néanmoins, mais surtout pour faire plaisir à mon ami, quelques feuilles de salade et un abricot.

J'étais plongée dans une sorte de transe dans laquelle j'étais bercée, mélancolique, par les souvenirs. Ni bien, ni mal, je respirais juste, et gardait les yeux ouverts, songeuse, emportée par le courant de mes pensées. On aurait pu me croire juste ensommeillée.

Le regard de Malefoy braqué à nouveau sur moi, à mon plus grand désarroi d'ailleurs, je me demandais s'il avait entendu mes délires déments, il y a trois jours. Je sais que c'est lui qui m'a amené à l'infirmerie. Cliffton me l'avait dit.

S'il avait entendu quelque chose d'important, s'il savait ce que j'ai fait… jamais plus je n'aurais pu le regarder dans les yeux. Déjà que j'avais du mal !

Il s'est peut être assagi selon Cliffton, il a peut être mûri pour beaucoup de personnes, mais pour moi, il sera toujours Malefoy le fils de Mangemort, le sale gamin fils à papa raciste que je déteste.

J'ai peur qu'il me fasse du mal lui aussi. J'ai peur de tout le monde en fait. A part Neville, en qui j'ai une confiance absolue, je ne crois plus en personne.

Suis-je paranoïaque ? Ca fera toujours une forme de folie en plus.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

J'ai toujours aimé la botanique. Les plantes me rassurent et me fascinent à la fois. Je ne suis pas non plus une passionnée comme Neville, mais les plantes ont toujours entretenues une place particulière dans mon cœur.

Nous prîmes place dans la serre, Gryffondors et Serpentards. Pour changer…

« Au programme de cet après-midi, nous allons travailler sur des boutures de belladonite et tenter d'en extraire la partie dite « blanche ». Qui parmi vous peut me dire ce qu'est la belladonite et en quoi consiste l'extraction de cette fameuse partie « blanche » ? » demanda Mrs. Chourave, qui fait partie des rares professeurs à ne pas êtres partis après la guerre.

Personne ne levait la main. Je connaissais la réponse.

**_Jette-toi à l'eau Hermione. Vas-y. N'aie pas peur._**

Un regard encourageant de la part de Neville me décida. Mon bras se leva lentement, avec hésitation. On était loin de l'ancien temps, où je battais des records en rapidité.

Le regard de Pomona Chourave s'éclaira, et un sourire vint se peindre sur son visage.

« Oui, Miss Granger ?

-La belladonite est une plante magique rappelant la belladone chez les Moldus. C'est une plante très rare qui a des propriétés assez spéciales, puisqu'un côté de la belladonite contient une substance bleue aux vertus anti-inflammatoires, mais de l'autre côté coule un liquide violet foncé qui est un véritable poison, mortel. Ses effets rappellent ceux d'une méningite aigüe, mais mélangée avec une éclabouille. La personne ayant ingurgitée ce poison meurt en dix-huit heures. La partie dite « blanche » est la partie guérisseuse donc, et le côté contenant le poison est appelé partie « noire ». récitais-je d'une traite, ce qui en fit rire certains, qui allèrent même jusqu'à chuchoter « Miss-je-Sais-Tout est de retour ! » ce qui m'arracha un semblant de sourire.

\- Excellent Miss Granger ! Cinquante points pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama, ravie, Chourave, visiblement très heureuse et "sur-notant" donc mon travail.

Nous nous mîmes ensuite par deux afin de travailler sur nos plans de belladonites, et Neville me chuchota à l'oreille, un énorme sourire aux lèvres :

-Tu vois Hermione ! Tu vas te rétablir, t'es sur la bonne voie. »

Et ces mots, ces quelques mots, réchauffèrent l'espace d'un instant mon cœur figé, et je me surpris à penser que peut-être, j'allais oublier et vivre. Peut-être.

Lorsque je sentis une larme dévaler ma joue sans que je ne contrôle rien. Puis une autre.

Je jetais un regard à mes mains : elle tremblaient violemment.

Et je savais ce que cela signifiait.

Fin du game.

Fin du rêve.

Jamais je ne pourrais vivre et oublier. Jamais. Jamais, tu comprends ?! **JAMAIS PUTAIN !**

Et j'en voulus durant une fraction de seconde à mon ami de m'avoir fait miroiter ce rêve, cette utopie.

Je me levais d'un bond, plus vive que jamais, et me ruais hors de la serre le plus vite possible, sous les regards éberlués de mes camarades, sous le regard tétanisé de Neville qui devait revoir à travers moi ses parents.

Je pleurais à gros sanglots, mon visage devait sûrement commencer à se déformer comme à chaque fois, et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter putain je contrôlais plus rien, plus rien du tout et j'avais peur, peur toujours peur, c'en était encore une, encore une, encore mais ça faisait des semaines que j'avais arrêté, nononononon c'est pas possible !

Mes jambes se mirent elles aussi à trembler. J'étais agitée de tremblements partout, un vrai pantin désarticulé, comme atteinte d'une maladie de Parkinson violente. Chaque secousse résonnait dans mon corps comme un Doloris infligé avec précision sur un os particulier. Et j'avais mal, au cœur, au corps, à l'âme. Partout tout n'était que douleurs et réminiscences.

J'atteignis le château, et courais désespérément dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie.

Je courais je courais je courais je courais je courais. Plus vite Hermione. Cours cours cours cours cours. Cours plus vite. Tu sais ce qui va arriver sinon.

Cliffton avait les médocs il pouvait empêcher ça, il pouvait empêcher ce qui allait suivre, alors cours Hermione cours cours cours cours !

Déjà je sentais ma vue se brouiller, les larmes coulaient, coulent encore et encore, et un voile blanc commença à obscurcir mon regard.

Je  
Ne  
Pouvais  
Plus  
Courir

Alors je rampais dans les couloirs du château, et je vis enfin les portes de l'infirmerie se profiler devant moi. Mais je ne les atteints jamais.

Avant que mon corps ne cesse de fonctionner et que mon subconscient ne prenne le dessus, je réussis à crier dans un dernier effort :

« AU SECOURS ! »

J'entendis des bruits de pas rapides, et une main se poser sur ma joue. Ce n'était ni Cliffton ni Neville. Mais qui ?

Et ce fut la dernière question que je pus me poser car la douleur empêche de réfléchir, et puis ce fut le noir, le blanc, les tremblements trop violents qui me brisaient le dos les hanches les côtes la nuque, la sensation de froid trop froid beaucoup trop froid, et cette espèce de fièvre brutale, épuisante et mauvaise qui me saisit.

Je la connaissais cette crise.

Et je savais qu'ensuite, entourée d'un halo de lumière verte, viendrait tous mes pires souvenirs, depuis ma naissance jusqu'à maintenant, que j'allais revivre tous un par un, sans rien oublier.

Merci à la magie, merci aux Mangemorts aux idées tordues, merci à la haine. Et vive les sortilèges bien sûr.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici un petit cadeau de Noël en retard hehe (on peut pas être parfait tout le temps hein).

Donc un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que les précédents, mais que j'ai mis plus de temps à pondre.

J'espère que vous avez compris ce que voulait dire Hermione au début quand Neville lui parle, et qu'elle lui répond qu'elle aimerait vivre mais qu'elle ne peut pas.

Et sinon, avouez, vous y avez cru au rétablissement d'Hermione hein ! X) niark rassurez vous ça viebdra, mais pas tout de suite, on va la laisser soyffrir encore un peu mouhaha

Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et puis BONNE FÊTE DE FIN D'ANNÉE ET BISOUS UNIVERSELS

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vraiment vraiment merci keur sur vou hein x)

On se revoit en 2016 !

Enjoy !


	11. Chapitre 10

"Le mal rencontre une ivresse passagère et laisse des blessures profondes, dans son sillage." - Elise Cabot

**PDV Malefoy :**

La botanique est une matière que je juge à peu près aussi utile que les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Comprenez par là que ce cours me semble parfaitement inutile. A quoi va me servir de savoir brosser correctement des Xlonkillettes, ou encore savoir comment retirer le pistil d'une Plafonnaire ? A rien, on est d'accord. A moins que l'on ne s'appelle Neville Londubat et que l'on soit un grand et gros empoté (bon, peut être plus si gros que ça, ok) fanatique de Botanique (ça au moins, ça n'a pas changé) et ayant deux mains gauches (bien que ce dernier défaut se soit très, très légèrement amélioré cette année). Heureusement que mes parents m'ont donné l'éducation nécessaire pour savoir ne jamais me ridiculiser comme Londubat le fait si souvent.

Pour finir de me faire détester ce fichu cours, notre enseignante, Mrs. Chourave, n'est rien d'autre qu'une vieille rabougrie, directrice des Poufsouffle qui plus est, tenant plus du radis géant, ridé et constamment couvert de terre que de l'humain. Aussi inutile que la maison qu'elle dirige, et que la matière qu'elle enseigne. Je la méprise tout autant que ses cours, cette espèce de ratée.  
C'est d'ailleurs dans des enseignements comme ceux-ci que mes talents de comédiens (bon, le terme plus exact serait hypocrite, à vrai dire) peuvent s'épanouir de manière illimitée.

Le radis géant prend la parole, nous désignant dans le même temps une sorte de végétal aux couleurs roses criardes comportant plusieurs têtes faites de pétales et de petites dents violettes foncées, le tout juché sur un tronc grisâtre et semblant animé d'une vie propre. Etre passionné par des trucs comme ça me dépasse, mais vraiment.

C'est tout simplement répugnant.

Mrs. Chourave nous informe ensuite du programme de cet après-midi, qui va donc consister à travailler sur des boutures de belladonite et tenter d'en extraire la partie dite « blanche ».  
Elle ferait presque pitié avec ses mains sales et pleines de terre. Hors de question que je me salisse moi aussi juste pour extraire un foutu truc que je ne connais même pas d'une foutue plante !

Pour finir, notre prof adorée nous demande qui parmi nous peut lui dire ce qu'est la belladonite et en quoi consiste l'extraction de cette fameuse partie « blanche ». Merlin tout-puissant, mais sérieusement, qui, mais qui, pourrait bien savoir une telle chose ?! Même Londubat sèche sur ce coup là.

Je regarde avec un petit rictus sarcastique chaque visage de notre classe, histoire de voir si, par le plus grand des hasards, quelqu'un aurait la réponse à cette question qui me semble ridicule et même dérisoire. Je passe du visage plus abruti qu'un mollusque de Goyle à celui, tellement concentré qu'il en paraît constipé, de Londubat, en passant par celui, défiguré, salement amoché et hésitant, de Granger.

…attendez ? Hésitant ?

Mon regard revient se poser sur la rouge et or, et en effet, en approfondissant mon observation, je remarque qu'outre son visage crispé qui semble osciller entre deux bords, elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure, signe de doute, et sûrement en pleine réflexion ses yeux bruns papillonnent d'un endroit à l'autre sans jamais rester fixés sur un point.  
Puis, je vois son bras droit se lever, avec tellement de lenteur qu'on croirait voir un mouvement de danse, néanmoins un peu saccadé, probablement à cause de son hésitation. On sent qu'elle accomplit là un acte de courage, et je retrouve là une infime partie de la Gryffondor d'avant. D'avant quoi ? Je ne sais pas, et j'ignore si je le saurais un jour.

J'ai soudainement envie d'éclater de rire, un rire nerveux, en voyant son bras se dresser si lentement que c'en est ridicule, en voyant son courage, même brisée, que je n'aurais jamais, en voyant tout l'espoir qu'elle représente, pour moi, pour ma mère, pour elle.  
Mais je ne laisse rien paraître et observe, avec ce masque d'impassibilité propre aux Malefoy, Mrs. Chourave l'interroger avec précipitation et enthousiasme, se jetant sur elle comme le vautour sur une charogne, et elle, déglutir péniblement, inspirer un grand coup, fermer les yeux un bref instant et débiter d'une traite tout son savoir d'une voix un peu faiblarde mais cependant déterminée :

« La belladonite est une plante magique rappelant la belladone chez les Moldus. C'est une plante très rare qui a des propriétés assez spéciales, puisqu'un côté de la belladonite contient une substance bleue aux vertus anti-inflammatoires, mais de l'autre côté coule un liquide violet foncé qui est un véritable poison, mortel. Ses effets rappellent ceux d'une méningite aigüe, mais mélangée avec une éclabouille. La personne ayant ingurgitée ce poison meurt en dix-huit heures. La partie dite « blanche » est la partie guérisseuse donc, et le côté contenant le poison, partie « noire ». »

Ok, ok, j'avoue que j'ai beau mépriser la Botanique de tout mon être, je suis quand même impressionné (pour rester poli), bien qu'une minuscule, infime partie de mon esprit, mon ancien moi, me souffle sa jalousie à voir une « Née-Moldue » être meilleure. Mais j'estime avoir dépassé ce stade de stupidité obtuse, heureusement. La guerre, les horreurs que j'y ai vues, le suicide de mon père et tellement d'autres choses encore m'ont finalement assagis et calmés, enfin, je trouve.

J'entends un chuchotis sarcastique du côté des Serpentards, un « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout est de retour ! », et je vois que Granger a une sorte de sourire amusé, un petit rictus aux airs un peu enfantins, un peu naïfs mais pas, plus vraiment non plus.

Tandis que nous nous mettons au travail, je me surprends à penser que Granger peut se rétablir, et peut-être plus vite que prévu. Et je me surprends aussi à penser à ma mère, elle et ses cris qui ne quittent plus mes pensées, et à espérer, à me dire que si Granger peut vaincre cette folie et ce malheur, alors pourquoi ma génitrice ne le pourrait-elle pas ? Pourquoi pas ? Je crois en elle, et à sa force.

Je me retourne alors furtivement, regardant Granger comme pour m'assurer qu'elle existe bien, comme pour me raccrocher à quelque chose, un espoir, tout l'espoir qu'elle représente, et pour toute l'aide que je dois lui apporter, pour ma mère et moi.

Mais je remarque que la rouge et or semble paralysée sur son petit tabouret, et tout se joue très vite, comme une mauvaise blague, sans autre spectateur que moi, observant Londubat debout se figer en voyant Granger le fixer d'un air hébété et presque haineux, une larme solitaire roulant sur sa joue et son visage se crisper et se détendre par à-coups, d'une manière peu naturelle. Elle paraît atteinte d'un sortilège, mais à priori personne ne lui en a jeté présentement, et j'en déduis donc que ses convulsions faciales sont dues à des séquelles d'un mauvais sort agissant sur le long terme.

La Gryffondore baisse les yeux et tends ses mains devant elle, les examinant, et je remarque qu'elles tremblent, comme le seraient les mains d'un camé en manque.  
Londubat la regarde, pâle comme un fantôme, de quoi faire des envieux chez les spectres du château, et je devine très bien ce à quoi il pense, étant dans le même cas que lui : comme moi, il voit à travers Granger ses parents, devenus fous.

Combien de fois ai-je croisé les regards vitreux et pourtant toujours empreints d'une douleur infinie de Franck et Alice Londubat en allant voir ma mère ? Et combien de fois ai-je détourné le regard, pudique, mais surtout trop lâche pour affronter la vue de leur souffrance inextinguible ?

Je sors brusquement de mes pensées en voyant Granger courir en direction du château. Réactif, je me mets à mon tour à courir afin de la rattraper, laissant là Londubat et ses souvenirs, Mrs. Chourave et ses protestations, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors curieux et agités.

En la suivant, je vois que ses jambes commencent elles aussi à trembler, de la même façon que tremblaient, et que tremblent toujours, ses mains. Malgré cela, elle me distance toujours. Elle continue à courir le plus vite possible, et je ne peux qu'admirer sa ténacité, bien que sûrement uniquement mue par un désespoir et une poussée d'adrénaline intense, ou un réflexe de survie.

Elle atteint le château, continuant à sprinter, cependant avec plus de difficultés car ses jambes commencent à trembler vraiment fort, bien trop fort. Je manque la perdre de vue, et je commence d'ailleurs à m'essouffler. Je repère néanmoins, et de justesse, le couloir qu'elle vient d'emprunter, et je crois savoir où elle se dirige. Elle va vers l'infirmerie, ce qui me semble logique, étant donné que Cliffton se trouve là-bas, avec des potions adaptées je pense.

Elle est à une cinquantaine de mètres devant moi, peut être un peu moins, et je distingue ses jambes qui tremblent, comme désarticulées, et je sais qu'elle ne peut plus courir, et pourtant elle pousse l'effort jusqu'à ses dernières forces, puisant dans une espèce de réserve de ténacité que je n'imaginais pas exister.  
Je vois au loin les portes de l'infirmerie se profiler, et Granger s'écrouler sur le sol, en proie à de terribles convulsions. Elle lance, comme une bouée de sauvetage désespérée, un « AU SECOURS ! » que je suis le seul à entendre, les couloirs étant déserts.

Je me dirige alors rapidement vers elle, cessant de courir pour juste marcher vite, et m'accroupissant, je pose ma main sur sa joue, dans un geste se voulant rassurant, et remarquant au passage ses yeux révulsés qui pourtant ne cessent de pleurer, et son visage qui se déforme et se reforme, comme lors d'un sortilège de métamorphose inabouti.

Elle convulse, et j'entends un craquement d'os qui me glace le sang.  
Je dois aller chercher de l'aide, et vite.  
Je vois les portes de l'infirmerie qui semblent m'appeler au loin, et je me lève, résolu, quand un long cri de souffrance me fait me stopper net.

Granger hurle à la mort, entourée d'un halo de lumière verte qui me terrifie, et je laisse d'ailleurs échapper un petit cri extrêmement viril, ce halo me rappelant les tortures perpétrées au manoir, les trop nombreux sortilèges de morts lancés, les expérimentations malsaines auxquelles j'ai du assister…

Je tremble. Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrent soudainement, me faisant sursauter, et laissent passer Cliffton, affolé, chose qui ne s'arrange d'ailleurs pas lorsqu'il voit l'état de sa protégée qui semble agoniser, toujours entourée de ce même halo vert qui clignote.

Le Médicomage jure, et sans même me jeter un regard, emporte Granger qui commence à baragouiner et à se débattre, comme aux prises avec un ennemi invisible.  
Je les suis, inquiets.

Cliffton dépose la rouge et or sur un lit au hasard, en urgence, et part d'un pas pressé chercher les potions adéquates.

Je m'approche de Granger. Au début, je ne distingue rien de ce qu'elle dit, elle n'articule pas et parle les dents serrées et avec un débit trop rapide pour moi. Néanmoins, je réussis à saisir quelques phrases plus distinctes que d'autres, et ce que j'entends me  
fige :

« Gnn… gnnnn… papa… maman… gnnhjzésuyyssorutv… morts, morts, morts, ils ne peuvent pas… papa réponds… gnhuémanvuitzmmont… maman pourquoi… gn… du sang sur ta robe… gnnjuisékssmuntcoutrrcoutrrgugje… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH »

Et son cri de souffrance me perce les tympans pendant que j'assimile les bribes de phrase que je viens d'entendre.

Ses parents sont morts, tous les deux. Je me sens gêné, mal à l'aise d'avoir entendu et compris ça. Je me sens froid et tremblant, nerveux. Je n'aurais jamais dû entendre ça, et bizarrement, je m'en sens presque malade, comme si j'avais violé son intimité. Je recule, tourne les talons, et rentre dans Londubat, qui a l'air aussi pâle et mal à l'aise que moi.

Immédiatement, je me recompose un masque d'impassibilité, en priant secrètement Merlin qu'il n'ait pas vu à quel point j'étais bouleversé.

J'en veux à cet imbécile, cet empoté de Gryffondor d'être resté paralysé en Botanique, de ne pas avoir porté haut les couleurs de sa maison et de ne pas avoir couru après Granger, comme un vrai ami, un vrai Gryffondor, et un vrai tuteur aurait du le faire.

Alors je le bouscule sciemment, avec le plus de violence possible mais sans le faire tomber non plus, et part de l'infirmerie en claquant les portes, sans même voir Cliffton accourir avec plusieurs potions en mains ni Londubat rester un bref instant sur place, à nouveau pétrifié, avant de se précipiter vers Granger.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Donc un nouveau chapitre, qui arrive un peu plus tard. Je m'en excuse d'ailleurs, mais il m'est arrivé pas mal de choses ces temps ci qui ont fait que je n'ai pas du tout pensé à ma fic, et en plus le peu de reviews que je reçois en ce moment me décourage un peu. Bon, je vais pas non plus dire que j'ai rien, et je remercie d'ailleurs de tout cœur ceux qui ont laissé des petits commentaires, à chaque fois que j'en reçois ça me fait chaud au cœur et c'est d'ailleurs ça qui me motive pour continuer à écrire.  
Mais je ne vais pas non plus vous mentir en vous disant que je suis satisfaite du nombre de reviews que j'ai, et du coup voilà, vous savez, même un petit mot ça me va, je ne demande pas une dissertation avec intro, paragraphes argumentés et conclusion hein xD mais bref voili voilou ! En plus j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche ce qui a pas arrangé tout ça x)  
Sinon j'espère que vous allez bien, que 2016 a bien commencé pour vous et au fait BONNE ANNEEEEEEE (mdrr non je ne suis pas en retard :p)  
Au faiiit je compte réécrire mes premiers chapitres parce que j'en suis pas vraiment fière et en plus je me suis rendue compte de pleiiins de fautes d'orthographe . gnnn chui désolée d'habitude c'est plutôt un point fort -.-  
Merci encore aux revieweurs vraiment merci à vouuuus love love love :p  
ENJOY ET BISOUS UNIVERSELS !

P.s : PouleauPotter, my dear : NEVILLE IS BACKKK


	12. Chapitre 11

« La mort, ce n'est que ça. La mort est la mort est la mort est la mort est la mort, et rien d'autre. » - Bernard Werber, Les Thanatonautes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le visage impassible, je marche si vite qu'on pourrait presque croire que je cours.

Tic habituel et seul signe de mon désarroi, ma lèvre inférieure tremble.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ce que je viens d'apprendre me met dans un tel état. Ce n'est pas comme si Granger fait partie de mes amis ! Je ne l'apprécie même pas !

Est-ce à cause de l'état dans lequel elle est, qui fait qu'apprendre la mort de ses parents me bouleverse autant ? Ou peut-être qu'à force de voir ma mère en elle, ou peut-être tout un symbole, tout un espoir de guérison, j'ai fini par m'y attacher d'une certaine manière, inconsciemment ?

Je suis juste perdu, et quand je suis perdu je suis mal, et quand je suis mal je me sens faible, et quand je me sens faible je suis agressif, et quand je suis agressif… eh bien, disons simplement que tout ce que j'ai appris au Manoir durant la guerre ne s'est pas totalement effacé…

Quand je repense à Granger, allongé sur ce lit blanc, tellement blanc, Merlin tout puissant, tout ce blanc, il y avait vraiment trop de blanc, un peu comme à Sainte-Mangouste, et je pense d'ailleurs commencer à développer une « Sainte »-phobie des hôpitaux ou des infirmeries en général.

Ses mots me reviennent à l'esprit, tournant en boucle dans ma tête, avec une insupportable petite voix qui ne s'arrête pas et qui dit : « Tu le sais, tu le sais, tu le sais, ses parents sont morts et ça ne te regarde pas hein, c'est horrible hein, mais tu le sais, tu le sais, tu le sais, tu n'avais pas à le savoir mais tu le sais, tu le sais, tu le sais… »

Et ça tourne, et ça tourne, et ça tourne, et ça se répète, et je vois un petit troisième année sur mon passage, seul et les yeux baissés alors je me rue sur lui et lui ordonne de me passer sa montre « Tic-tac-witch » (une excellente marque par ailleurs), son Frisbee à dents de serpent qu'il essayait de cacher et tout ses bonbons qu'il venait de ramener de Pré-Au-Lard, et il pleure presque, et intérieurement je me dégoûte mais je me sens puissant et je sens que j'ai le contrôle, pas comme sur ces pensées qui tournent en boucle, et finalement ça me rassure de pouvoir encore dominer et contrôler quelque chose, et ce côté malsain prend le dessus. Je tourne les talons, montre, frisbee et bonbons en poche, en lui jetant un regard mauvais accompagné d'un « Sale vermine » qui n'était pas obligé, mais plus pour la forme et pour me rassurer encore un peu plus.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Je déboule en trombe dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Le lieu est sombre, verdâtre, et le clapotis du lac que l'on peut entendre m'apaise un court instant, avant que la conscience que j'ai développé cette été me happe à nouveau. Je secoue la tête en marmonnant, m'attirant quelques regards de la part des occupants de la salle, mélange de premières, deuxièmes et cinquièmes années majoritairement. Sans leur accorder plus d'importance, je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers mon dortoir, que je partage avec Blaise Zabini (qui est vraiment devenu un ami cet été – les horreurs nous ont plus rapprochés que Poudlard n'a jamais su le faire), Gregory Goyle et Théodore Nott. Autrefois, ce n'était pas Nott qui cohabitait avec nous, mais Vincent Crabbe.

Mais je ne peux pas dire que je suis réellement nostalgique de ce temps, Nott est bien plus drôle et sarcastique.

Ce n'est pas vraiment la mort de Crabbe qui m'a affecté en elle-même, mais plutôt de voir une personne de mon âge que je connaissais mourir sous mes yeux. La mort me semblait alors trop réelle et bien trop proche pour moi.

Bien que j'ai toujours considéré Crabbe et Vincent comme mes deux acolytes, légèrement stupides, et très peu comme des camarades, il est vrai que la mort de Vincent m'a fait réaliser que je devrais mieux considérer Gregory. Lui a vraiment été touché par la mort de son (seul) ami, et s'est renfermé sur lui-même, devenant à la fois plus agressif et buvant un peu trop souvent d'alcool, mais aussi plus indépendant dans ses actes et dans ses pensées. Bon, je n'irais quand même pas jusqu'à dire qu'il est intelligent (ma conscience morale a des limites que la réalité fixe…), mais je ne suis plus désormais son « guide », son « chef ». Et je me mets enfin à vraiment l'écouter quand il parle (quel prodige n'est-ce-pas ?).

Nous formons donc à nous quatre une petite bande de Serpentards un peu trop abîmés par la guerre, souvent mal vus par les autres, mais au moins, nous avons un minimum de solidarité entre nous, chose que nous ne partagions pas avant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je suis juste devant la porte du dortoir. Ma conscience tourbillonne ainsi que cette fichue petite voix dans ma tête. De derrière la porte, très légèrement entrouverte, j'entends des éclats de voix. Pas des rires, non. Plutôt comme s'ils menaient une sorte de débat. Je tends l'oreille et distingue quelques bribes de mots :

« … a complètement changé… » « ne le reconnais plus … moment… » « lui dire… » « Drago… »

A la mention de mon prénom, je ne me contiens plus et ouvre en grand la porte, car je crois savoir de quoi débattent-ils. Et si mon hypothèse est bonne, je suis le cœur du sujet, et ce n'est pas forcément positif…

Je me colle un grand sourire hypocrite sur le visage, qui, si on me connaît, n'annonce généralement rien de bon, et les salue faussement joyeusement. Ils sursautent, me regardent, et doivent sentir que je suis en colère, puisqu'ils me bégayent en retour un petit « Coucou… ».

« Mais allez-y, continuez de parler. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, je ne voudrais surtout pas interrompre votre… si charmant débat. » je lance, hautain et tentant de les tester afin de valider mon hypothèse. Et ça marche d'ailleurs. Hypothèse validée !

Ils restent silencieux, évitent mon regard. Je vois bien qu'ils cherchent des explications, mais il n'y en a pas, puisqu'au final, les explications résident dans la vérité. Dans ce qu'ils étaient en train de parler. Je sais qu'ils savent qu'ils doivent me parler, à moi, et pas entre eux. C'est moi le concerné après tout.

Blaise prend alors courageusement la parole, défiant cette histoire de lâcheté prétendument propre aux Serpentards.

Pour faire une petite parenthèse, nous sommes juste courageux quand il le faut, pas inconscients, voilà tout. On pourrait même dire que nous sommes la maison la plus intelligente, mis à part les Serdaigles, pourtant parfois un peu paumés. Notre intelligence est plus une conscience aigüe de la réalité, la leur est juste purement intellectuelle. Je ferme ici la parenthèse sur la supériorité de la maison Serpentard à Poudlard, et reprend à Blaise, qui allait parler et se justifier :

« Ecoute Drago… commence-t-il.

\- Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe, réponds-je, ne cachant pas le sarcasme contenu dans cette réplique.

\- Ne commence pas avec tes airs hautains, pas avec nous s'il te plaît. Pas avec moi, en plus.

-Je prends mes airs hautains si je veux, je parle comme je veux il me semble, et en tout cas, ni de vous, ni dans votre dos, au contraire de vous trois ! »

Théodore prend la parole.

« Drago, on ne parlait pas dans ton dos, enfin, pas vraiment…

\- J'ai toujours apprécié ton humour Nott, mais alors là, c'est plus de l'humour mais du culot. »

Bim, utilisation du nom de famille ; et pan, dans les dents. Je le vois d'ailleurs grimacer lorsque j'emploie son nom, au vu du passé qu'il contient, et du soudain manque de familiarité envers lui que je marque par cette appellation.

Il reprend donc, plutôt agacé :

« Ce que tu peux être énervant quand tu es comme ça, la vache.

\- Attends, attends. C'est moi qui suis énervant là ?! C'est une blague j'espère ! commencé-je à m'énerver.

\- Mais tu vas me laisser parler oui ou merde ! Bordel, j'essaye de t'expliquer mais toi tu fais juste ton sale gamin pourri gâté ! Alors ouais, on parlait de toi, sauf qu'on comptait te le dire figure-toi ! »

Théo se met à crier, et je sens que la discussion commence à tourner au vinaigre. Mais je ne m'arrête pas, je suis partie sur ma lancée, et je suis tellement énervé, par Granger, par ses putains de parents, par mes « amis » qui parlent dans mon dos que je préfère me défouler, crier et extérioriser tout ces sentiments qui tourbillonnent en moi.

« Ah ouais !? ET VOUS COMPTIEZ ME LE DIRE QUAND QUE VOUS EN AVEZ MARRE DE MOI ?

\- MAIS ON EN A PAS MARRE DE TOI PUTAIN ! (il se calme légèrement et continue plus posément, quoique toujours d'un ton coléreux : ) On voulait juste des explications nous aussi ! On voit bien que quelque chose a changé entre Granger et toi ! Tu nous expliques depuis quand tu cours derrière une folle mutilée, qui vient de Gryffondor en plus, juste pour la sauver ? Depuis quand t'es devenu un prince charmant… Malefoy ! »

Je suis tellement hors de moi, pour pas grand-chose au final, juste parce que je suis mal et que je suis en colère contre le monde entier, qu'au lieu de répondre moi aussi posément, je continue de hurler :

« MAIS BORDEL, MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! MAIS DEPUIS QUAND VOUS ÊTES TOUS AUSSI CONS ! EXCUSE-MOI D'AVOIR UNE MORALE NOTT, DE PAS ÊTRE DES SACS A MERDE QUI SE VAUTRENT DANS LE REMORD MAIS QUI FONT RIEN POUR S'EN SORTIR ! EXCUSE-MOI DE PAS ÊTRE COMME VOUS LÀ, D'AVOIR UNE PUTAIN DE CONSCIENCE ! MOI J'AIDE TU VOIS, ET ÇA FAIT TOUTE LA DIFFÉRENCE, PARCE QU'AU FINAL, MOI J'AI ÉVOLUÉ ET PAS VOUS VISIBLEMENT ! »

Je me tourne vers la porte, ouvre cette dernière violemment, et dans l'entrebâillure, jette un regard plein de rancœur et d'incompréhension vers les trois garçons soufflés par mes paroles. Avec une amertume palpable, je leur lance :

« T'façon, vous savez rien de moi apparemment. »

Et je claque la porte le plus fort possible. Je m'en vais vers la Salle Commune, et me dirige vers la bibliothèque en bois massif qui y trône, vers la gauche. Je scrute attentivement les livres, les couvertures bleues, violettes, pourpres, vertes ou encore argentées, aux titres innombrables. Je plisse les yeux, et ah ! Le voilà : Comment moucher un Pitiponk, d'Adalbert Lannui. Un livre que personne ne voudra jamais lire probablement, enfin, à part Granger mais…

Je secoue la tête et ouvre le livre en vérifiant discrètement que personne ne me voit. A l'intérieur, le livre est vide : toutes les pages ont été découpées pour laisser place à un coffret enchanté qui imite sur ses côtés les pages manquantes, et contient une magnifique et flamboyante (c'est le cas de le dire…) bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, dix ans d'âge. Je la garde pour les moments difficiles. C'est moi qui ai enchanté le livre, l'ensorcelant avec un dérivé du Repousse-Moldu, en « Repousse-Tout-Les-Sorciers-Sauf-Drago-Malefoy ». Le choix du livre est juste une précaution supplémentaire.

Je glisse ma bouteille dans une des poches de ma robe, magiquement agrandie sans que cela puisse se voir, bien sûr (Merlin, que la magie est utile !), et quitte la Salle Commune sans encombres, mais aussi sans voir un grand métisse qui me suit.

J'erre au hasard dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'un endroit où je puisse me soûler tranquillement, sans être embêté, encore secoué par les évènements. Il est vrai que je suis pâle, encore plus que d'habitude. Il est peut être aussi vrai que je tremble, mais bon, c'est dû au froid, c'est obligé. Lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, je sursaute et me retourne en poussant un petit cri aigu. Manque de virilité bonjour, c'est le grand retour !

Mais ce n'est que Blaise, qui me suivait et que je n'ai pas remarqué, trop occupé à ressasser de sombres pensées.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Blaise ? je lui demande, plus las qu'autre chose, impatient d'ouvrir mon Whisky Pur Feu dix ans d'âge.

\- Ecoute vieux, faut qu'on parle, tu crois pas ? »

Si, bien sûr que si, mais là tu vois Blaisounet, j'ai juste envie d'être bourré et de tout oublier de cette vie de merde, alors si tu pouvais repasser dans une heure, quand je serais bien allumé… Mais je dis oui, lassé d'argumenter, car dire oui est souvent plus facile que de dire non, et nous partons nous abriter dans un recoin sombre de Poudlard où personne ne passe. C'est Blaise qui entame la discussion, alors que je regarde fixement le sol, perdu.

« Bon, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je le regarde, hagard, hébété. Pourquoi il ne m'engueule pas ? Je ne comprends pas, et mes yeux reflètent toute mon incompréhension. Patient, il explique :

« Ecoute, tu as beau penser le contraire, je te connais. Je te rappelle qu'on a passé deux mois tous les deux dans un Manoir à regarder des gens se faire torturer et mourir, sachant qu'on a nous-mêmes du tuer et torturer. Alors, le Drago qui va mal, je le connais, et je sais que quand tu vas mal t'es agressif pour un rien. Alors explique. »

Je suis tellement pâle. Et puis je lâche tout, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, parce que je veux me débarrasser de toute cette angoisse, cette pression et cette culpabilité qui n'a pas réellement lieu d'être.

« Tu sais ma mère… Après le suicide de mon père, elle est devenue folle, et j'avais aucun moyen de la guérir, et c'était tellement frustrant de voir ma mère agoniser sous mes yeux sans que je puisse rien faire, tu vois. Et puis un jour, j'ai vu Granger à Sainte Mangouste, complètement folle aussi, presque pire que ma mère. Ca m'a fait un électrochoc de voir ma meilleure ennemie comme ça, et c'était tellement horrible Blaise, t'aurais du la voir, hurler à la mort… J'avais pitié d'elle, et elle me rappelait tellement les prisonniers du Manoir…

\- A ce point ? m'interromps Blaise, stupéfait.

\- Ouais, à ce point. Et puis je sais pas, mais un jour, j'ai pensé à ma mère, et je sentais que moi je ne pouvais rien faire pour la sauver, et ça me frustrait et je culpabilisais mais en même temps je ne pouvais vraiment rien faire, c'était pas moi qui allait la guérir. Mais Granger… Granger je sentais que je pouvais faire quelque chose pour elle, me demande pas pourquoi, mais je le sentais. Alors je me suis dit que si je pouvais pas sauver ma mère, je pouvais sûrement au moins la sauver elle, ou en tout cas j'allais essayer, pour ma mère, pour moi et ma conscience, et pour elle. Tu comprends ?

C'était pas une question de « je t'aime pas » ou autres gamineries de Poudlard, c'était une question d'humanité, de ma conscience morale. Mais quand je l'ai vu à Poudlard, imagine le choc : j'avais aucun plan de prêt, et je la vois débarquer ! Mais je me suis promis de l'aider, et je me suis découvert une éthique cet été, enfin, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Et du coup… C'est pour ça que tu l'as aidé cet après-midi, comprends enfin mon ami.

\- Exactement.

\- Mais il y a autre chose, n'est ce pas ? Quelque chose que t'as appris cet après-midi apparemment. »

Je détourne mon regard un instant, et me demande si je dois lui dire ou pas. Après tout, c'est la vie de Granger, et je n'avais pas à savoir tout ça, alors pourquoi Blaise le devrais ?

Peut être juste parce que je suis mal et que ça me pèse –trop pour être anodin. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'amplifier mes émotions, au contraire.

« Je… »

Et puis merde. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je vous disais qu'habituellement je n'étais pas vulgaire, mais veuillez me pardonner puisque visiblement je me suis trompé.

Blaise attend patiemment. Je sais qu'il ne me forcera pas si je refuse de lui dire. Insister n'est pas son genre.

Et

Je

Dis

Tout :

« Je lui ai couru après pour la rattraper et puis je voyais bien qu'elle était atteinte d'un sort parce que tous les deux on en a vu tellement passer mais lui je ne le connaissais pas et puis elle a commencé à s'effondrer de plus en plus comme une poupée de cire qui fond tu vois, ça a commencé par ses jambes qui tremblaient qui tremblaient encore et encore et elle courait… Elle s'est effondrée devant l'infirmerie et ses yeux étaient révulsés mais pleuraient quand même, Merlin c'était terrifiant, alors je veux aller chercher de l'aide mais elle crie Blaise, elle crie comme tous ces torturés qu'on a vu passer, alors Cliffton le Médicomage arrive et l'emporte, et je les suis. Elle est allongée sur un lit et elle parle mais je ne comprends rien et puis en fait si d'un coup je comprends et je comprends surtout que ses parents sont morts. Putain Blaise, ils sont morts, et pas de la manière la plus douce qu'il soit apparemment ! Ils sont morts, et bordel, jamais j'aurais du entendre ça, j'avais pas à écouter ça ! Mais je le sais maintenant, et je sais même pas pourquoi je culpabilise autant, que j'ai autant l'impression d'avoir violé son intimité, alors que j'ai même pas fait exprès ! »

Blaise ne dis rien et regarde devant lui. Au bout d'un moment il lâche :

« Bordel…

\- Ouais. »

Puis un nouveau silence, tous deux absorbés dans nos pensées. Cette fois, c'est moi qui reprends :

« J'ai déconné tout à l'heure, hein ? »

Un nouveau silence. Puis, un : « Ouais gars, t'as déconné. » déchire l'air froid et sombre qui nous entoure. Il doit être environ 20h.

Alors je sors ma bouteille, dévisse le bouchon, le regarde, et lui dis : « Santé ! » et avale une grande lampée d'alcool qui me brûle la gorge.

Blaise me prend la bouteille des mains, me regarde et me répond : « Santé ! », avant d'avaler une grande lampée à son tour.

L'alcool nous réchauffe, et nous restons assis, plongés dans nos pensées, à nous bourrer la gueule comme si rien d'autre ne comptait.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Un nouveau chapitre :p J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, malgré le retard héhé (habituel désormais xD)

Merci déjà pour toutes vos reviews, franchement c'est juste waouuh ** je ne sais pas si j'ai bien envoyé un message privé à tout le monde, mais merci à tous, vraiiiment (pleiiins de cœurs sur vous)

Merci donc à _**pxnsivement,**_ à _**lil0346,**_ à _**Swangranger,**_ à _**PouleauPotter**_ (pas de Neville iciii sorry), à_**T**_ (ta review était tellement top ** merci encore infiniment) !

Et merci aux revieweurs « inconnus » à qui je ne pouvais pas envoyer de réponses dcp :  
_**Rine**_ et _**ManonBarr**_

Brefffff merci à vous tous, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review aussi, et puis **BISOUS UNIVERSELS** ! MERCI ENCOOOORE et keur keur keur

_P.S_ : J'ai corrigé le chapitre 2 pour le modifier un tout pitit peu, comme ça il est mieux écrit héhé

_P.P.S_ : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'ai écrit un One-shot (ouiiiii) qui s'appelle Petit Pluie. N'hésitez pas à aller voir ! ;)


	13. Chapitre 12

_« Sont-ils étranges, ces anciens souvenirs qui vous hantent sans qu'on puisse se défaire d'eux ! »_ \- Guy de Maupassant, Le Horla (1887)

**PDV Hermione :**

Notre sommeil se divise en quatre phases principales : tout d'abord, l'endormissement, au cours duquel la respiration ralentit, les muscles se relâchent et la conscience diminue. Après une phase intermédiaire appelée sommeil lent léger, vient ensuite le sommeil profond, qui se divise lui-même en plusieurs stades tels que le sommeil lent profond stade 3 et 4. C'est le moment du cycle où l'on récupère de la fatigue accumulée au cours de la journée. Il s'agit d'une phase très importante car tout l'organisme est au repos et récupère. La suivante est appelée sommeil paradoxal, car l'individu présente simultanément des signes d'éveil comme des expressions, une respiration irrégulière, un haut rythme cardiaque et des ondes rapides émises par le cerveau. Pourtant, et paradoxalement, l'individu est plongé dans un sommeil très profond. Et enfin, la phase de sommeil intermédiaire vient achever le cycle, en faisant intervenir de micro-réveils jusqu'à un réveil complet.

Les gens rêvent majoritairement lors du sommeil paradoxal. C'est là où notre subconscient prend la parole, fait ressurgir nos ambitions, nos rêves, nos peurs et nos désirs, nos idées farfelues ou encore juste se rappeler du kiwi qu'on a mangé ce midi et qui avait une forme d'œuf. C'est là que se créé à la fois le bon comme le mauvais, les rêves comme les cauchemars.

Pourtant, bien que dans une moindre mesure, nous pouvons aussi rêver lors du sommeil profond. Les rêves sont moins élaborés, et l'individu ne s'en souviendra pas à son réveil.

Mes crises "spéciales" fonctionnent exactement comme notre sommeil.

Elles se répartissent également en quatre phases principales : la première est la phase de paralysie. Le corps devient incontrôlable. Les principaux symptômes de cette phase sont les canaux lacrymaux qui s'ouvrent en continu et déversent des larmes qui ruissellent sans pouvoir s'arrêter et sans raison valable généralement, de légères convulsions d'abord faciales et palmaires puis s'étendant rapidement au reste du corps, vite suivies d'une paralysie tout d'abord partielle, mais qui commencera finalement à s'étendre, se traduisant dans un premier temps par un engourdissement désagréable et une motricité affaiblie, notamment dans les mains et les épaules.

Lorsque les parties du corps sont paralysées, la deuxième phase vient coloniser les parties atteintes. C'est la phase de détresse interne aiguë. Cette phase, qui peut se produire sur un bras paralysé, alors que la main n'est encore qu'en phase une et n'en est encore qu'aux convulsions légères, est mortelle sans des soins rapides. Elle se traduit invariablement par des convulsions de plus en plus violentes dues à des lésions internes qui endommagent le cerveau. L'individu paralysé et encore conscient ne peut que subir ces convulsions. Les lésions internes vont s'étendre à cause de la violence des tremblements : de nombreux os fracturés, voire des fractures ouvertes, traumatismes crâniens fréquents et perforations des poumons dues aux côtés brisées. La langue peut être plus rarement atteinte.

Lorsque la douleur sera insoutenable et les blessures trop importantes, l'individu perdra connaissance, ce qui amènera la troisième phase, appelée phase transitoire. Les symptômes sont externes et aisément identifiables : en effet, l'individu, afin de définir une frontière entre les deux phases, va hurler, voire avoir les yeux révulsés, de l'écume aux lèvres ou les poings qui, par réflexe, se serrent. Dans le même temps, dès que la perte de connaissance va se produire, un halo vert ou bleu, différant selon la phase 4, va apparaître et clignoter. Il va activer la dernière phase, la phase la plus dangereuse psychologiquement, et le but réel, sadique et dangereux, vicieux et cruel, de ce sortilège si complexe.

La dernière phase est celle de la torture psychologique. C'est mon sommeil paradoxal à moi.

Lorsque le halo en phase trois est bleu clignotant, cela signifie que la phase quatre ciblera les peurs de l'individu. Son état d'inconscience associé au sortilège fera intervenir des sortes de simulation de situations mettant en scène les plus grandes peurs de la victime. Comme des cauchemars. Mais qui semblent tellement réels, et ou la douleur que nous ressentons dans la simulation, elle-même provoquée par la réaction d'une aire spécifique du cerveau à cause du sort, va être ressentie par l'individu comme si tout ce qu'il ressentait était tout a fait vrai. Et il subira ses peurs, ses douleurs, passif puisque privé de magie, n'ayant aucun moyen d'échapper à l'horreur de la simulation. Aucun.

Et pourtant, et paradoxalement, rien ne lui arrive. Tout ce qu'il ressent n'est que dans sa tête. Il n'a aucune lésion, aucune fracture, il est vivant.

Ah oui, car en effet, comble de joie et cerise sur le gâteau (youpi !), l'individu peut également mourir dans sa simulation.

Il ressentira tous les effets de sa mort avec plus d'intensité que dans la réalité, avec une acuité vicieuse. Chaque battement du cœur qui s'arrêtera finalement, à l'agonie.

Chaque bruit. Chaque goutte de sang qui s'enfuira de son corps. Son cerveau qui ne sera plus irrigué. Chaque blessure. Chaque infection. Chaque sortilège. Tout, avec une acuité qui le poussera, après plusieurs crises et pour la majorité des cas, à la folie. Et quand il mourra, une autre simulation viendra instantanément remplacer le voile noir qui aura recouvert ses yeux révulsés sous l'effet de la douleur.

Pas de pause pour les condamnés.

Il existe une variante de cette dernière phase, qui provoquera un halo vert clignotant cette fois. Dans cette variante, la perte de conscience associée au sortilège va provoquer une réaction chimique dans la zone du cerveau appelée l'hippocampe, et toucher ce qui est lié à la mémoire. Grâce, ou plutôt à cause, de la magie présente en grande quantité dans le sang de n'importe quel sorcier, cette dernière va se libérer dans l'hippocampe. A partir de là, l'individu devra revivre sans possibilité de changer le cours des choses, tous ses pires souvenirs. Comme un top 25 (oui, précisément 25) de ses pires souvenirs. Et il les revivra comme s'il vivait la scène. Et tout se passera comme dans l'autre variante de cette dernière phase : une douleur qui semble réelle pour le cerveau mais qui paradoxalement ne l'est pas pour le corps. L'individu pourra également présenter des signes d'éveil tels que des balbutiements, des signes oraux incompréhensibles, des expressions de visage, voire plus rarement des gestes pour se débattre, mais sera en réalité profondément enfoui aux tréfonds de son subconscient, tout comme pour la variante « bleue ».

Dans les deux cas, la phase 4, et avec la crise toute entière, prend fin lorsque ses ressources sont épuisées, c'est-à-dire lorsque soit, l'individu a épuisé toutes les simulations de peur qu'il pouvait avoir, soit lorsque le « top 25 » est fini.

Moi, je vis à chaque fois le « top 25 ».

C'est l'éclate franchement.

J'ai même fini par connaître chaque souvenir dans l'ordre auxquels ils me parviennent.

Je me suis souvent posée la question de : si jamais, par miracle, j'avais eu le choix, quelle variante aurais-je préférée ? Les peurs, ou le « top 25 » ?

Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est comme choisir entre la peste et le choléra.

Je pense cependant que pour une personne à peu près normale, ayant une expérience de la vie à peu près banale, peut être que ma variante, celle au halo vert, serait mieux. Un « top 25 » des pires souvenirs ne sera sûrement pas aussi éprouvant que toutes ces simulations de peur sans moyen d'y échapper.

Mais voilà. Ce sort extrêmement complexe, tout neuf, n'est généralement jeté qu'à des prisonniers. Des torturés. Des séquestrés. Des âmes qui en ont trop vu, trop subi.

Et alors là, les pires souvenirs égalent en tout point ces simulations de peur et de douleur. En tout point.

La peste ou le choléra.

Alors, vous voyez ? Mes crises sont, à peu de détails près, exactement comme le sommeil. Elles sont séparées en quatre phases et pleines de rêves. Sauf que mes rêves à moi sont invariablement des cauchemars. Et qu'ils se sont bel et bien produits.

Et vous savez comment je sais tout ça ? Parce qu'on me l'a expliqué en détail.

Quand ? Au moment où on m'a jeté ce sortilège, un jet d'un vert bouteille presque hypnotisant.

Et vous savez quoi ? Ils souriaient. Ils souriaient tous en me voyant hurler de douleur.

Ils souriaient.

* * *

Je ne sens tout d'abord qu'un goût amer et âcre. Un goût de rouille correspondant à celui du sang, mêlé à celui, acide, d'un restant de bile, ainsi que de celui, et qui ne passera pas avant longtemps, désagréable et dérangeant, des cauchemars. Vous savez, ce goût indéfinissable qui reste après un cauchemar particulièrement éprouvant ? C'est de lui que je parle.

J'ai envie de cracher.

J'ai envie de vomir.

J'ai envie de mourir.

J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent.

La seconde chose que je sens, c'est la douleur. Une douleur présente partout.

Chaque os me fait souffrir le martyr.

Chaque muscle me semble déchiqueté, étendu, et martyrisé jusqu'aux limites du possible.

Je me sens courbaturée, fatiguée, et pas du tout reposée ni sereine.

La troisième chose que je sens, c'est que je ne respire pas.

Je  
Ne  
Respire  
Pas

J'ouvre les yeux, paniquée et mue par un instinct de survie incontrôlable, et halète comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

L'air remplit mes poumons en force, me brûle, m'asphyxie presque, et finalement, atteint mes poumons. Je respire encore deux ou trois fois profondément, savourant la brûlure de l'air.

J'ai encore survécu.

Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir soulagée ou pas.

Je respire désormais par à-coups, et sens ma vue se brouiller. Je suis tellement exténuée par ces cinq heures et trente-deux minutes à revivre mes cauchemars que je ne peux plus rester éveillée.

Alors je fais ce que j'ai de mieux à faire, là tout de suite.

Je ferme les yeux, encore, et finit doucement par m'endor

* * *

Pour une fois après l'une de mes crises, je ne me sens pas trop mal. C'est… non pas mieux ; mais moins pire.

Je suis pelotonnée au chaud dans une couverture douillette, sûrement en poil de Têtraveuch, une espèce qui se rapprocherait le plus du mouton Moldu, mais bien évidemment, en plus… sorcier.

Les rideaux blancs de l'infirmerie qui me cachent et me protègent de la vue de tous empêchent également la lumière de passer et de m'aveugler, tout en laissant néanmoins mon petit espace suffisamment éclairé.

Tout semble hors du temps. Je savoure ce petit moment de calme, où je n'entends aucune voix dans ma tête, où tout semble être presque normal.

« Je…voir… Non… pas ! »

Aucune voix dans ma tête j'avais dit ! Partez ! Du vent ! Dégagez !

Mais les voix, car elles sont deux, continuent. Je me bouche furieusement les oreilles en un geste vain, avant de finalement comprendre que ces voix ne sont pas dans ma tête. Elles sont bel et bien réelles, à l'extérieur de mon espace, et ce sont bel et bien deux personnes réelles qui parlent, et non pas un simple accès de schizophrénie paranoïde, comme j'en ai si souvent l'habitude.

Je me concentre sur les voix. Qui peut donc bien parler si près de mon lit, et de quoi ? Assez rapidement, je parviens à distinguer la voix de Cliffton s'adressant à une voix que je peine à reconnaître.

« Je suis désolée, mais… impossible pour… moment », semble d'adresser mon Médicomage à l'inconnu à la voix masculine mais non extrêmement grave.

Je dois me concentrer pour réussir à percevoir leurs paroles assez nettement pour les comprendre.

« Et moi… vous dit que je dois la voir ! Ecoutez, … lui parler ! C'est moi qui l'ai récupéré, pas… crétin… Londubat ! Je l'ai… entendu parler… devez ça ! »

En fait, je crois qu'ils parlent de moi.

Mais qui pourrait être la personne avec qui discute Cliffton ?

D'après ce que j'ai compris, le jeune homme doit être un élève qui m'a récupéré après ma crise, je ne sais pas trop comment.

Je plisse les yeux et me rappelle avec difficulté, avant la perte de connaissance due à ma crise, le contact d'une main fraîche sur ma joue.

Je sais désormais à qui elle appartient, ou plutôt qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là. Je dois savoir l'identité de mon « allié », enfin, je veux dire… bref, je ne sais pas trop comment l'appeler.

Ce que je sais :

-C'est un homme  
-Il vient soit de Serpentard, soit de Gryffondor (maisons présentes au cours de Botanique)  
-Je pencherais pour Serpentard puisqu'il ne semble pas aimer Neville  
-Il veut me parler urgemment (pourquoi ?)  
-J'ai déjà entendu sa voix, donc je le connais. (Je n'arrive juste pas à associer le son au corps)

Eh oui, surprise, j'ai beau avoir le cerveau détraqué, je sais encore avoir un raisonnement logique.

Enfin, un garçon de Serpentard, ça me surprend. Il faut que je continue à écouter pour en savoir plus.

« … comprenez pas ! Il faut vraiment… lui parle ! Non, non, mais écoutez-moi, je ne… pas quoi faire du tout ! »

La voix de mon « allié » inconnu et Serpentard se fait presque désespérée, suppliante. Je suis assez étonnée.

C'est étrange comme depuis que je suis retournée à Poudlard, tout me semble exacerbé. Comme si le vide qui m'habitait depuis… depuis tout ça, s'effaçait enfin.

Mais c'est mauvais. C'est très mauvais pour moi.

Le vide était, est, mon protecteur.

Il m'aide, et il réussit !

Parce qu'il contient toute la vague de souffrance, tous les souvenirs, toute l'horreur des choses, toute la monstruosité humaine, toute mon humanité et ma faiblesse.

Sans lui, tout déferle : et je vais bientôt me retrouver submergée par

Tout.

Et c'est étrange à quel point je sens ce vide disparaître en moi, et à quel point je le recherche, ce même vide, et à quel point je prends conscience qu'il s'en va.

Parce que je suis debout, grimaçante, mais surtout curieuse. Mue par la curiosité, je me suis levée.

« Ecoute mon garçon… trop faible pour… moment ! Je… répèterai pas ! Sors de… infirmerie ! J'admire ton dévouement mais… maintenant ! »

Parce que je veux savoir, je veux voir qui Il est.

Parce que lorsque j'ouvre le rideau, il y a…

« Mais non, non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Je l'ai entendu dire que ses parents étaient morts, lors… sa crise et je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi, je ne peux tout simplement pas ! Je DOIS lui parler ! Maintenant ! »

Malefoy.

J'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule

Parce qu'il sait

Quelque chose

Qu'il n'est pas censé savoir

Et j'ai peur qu'il ait tout appris

Et c'est le moment où ils me voient et où

Il n'y a que le silence à l'extérieur

Et le bruit de mes pensées

A l'intérieur de mon cerveau détraqué.

* * *

Je n'ai pas pété un plomb.

Si si, je vous jure. J'ai encore rien fait.

J'ai senti la paranoïa monter en moi et j'ai respiré un grand coup. Et ça a fait l'effet montagne russe : c'est monté, et c'est descendu.

Très sincèrement, je n'ai, mais alors, aucune idée de comment j'ai fait pour me maîtriser.

Et si vous voulez mon avis, ça tient carrément du miracle.

Mais bon, si la chance est avec moi aujourd'hui, je ne vais sûrement pas cracher dessus ! Au contraire, étant donné la rareté du fait, je vais plutôt en profiter.

Après ce moment de panique où j'ai échappé de justesse à une énième crise de schizophrénie paranoïde, je suis retournée, chancelante et vaguement nauséeuse, dans mon petit espace.

Et depuis, je suis allongée sur mon lit, le buste redressé par des coussins, Malefoy assis à mon chevet sur un petit tabouret en bois de forme ronde monté sur un unique pied et des roulettes. Très courant comme modèle, tant chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus.

Je déteste son regard.

Il a des yeux très bleus, Malefoy. Très clairs, très beaux, avec une très légère nuance de gris qui semble entourer ses pupilles, dont la noirceur contraste avec la limpidité de ses globes oculaires.

Mais je déteste quand même son regard parce que dedans je peux facilement y lire :

Peur  
Pitié  
Culpabilité  
Tristesse  
Compassion  
Nostalgie  
Pitié  
Honte  
Pitié  
Pitié  
Pitié  
Et encore pitié

« Vire de là avant que je ne pète un plomb, t'arrache les yeux et décide de les manger en confiture accompagnés de tes couilles inexistantes, Malefoy. »

Je lui crache ça à la figure. Je suis en colère, mais une colère froide, que je peux maîtriser.

Je sens que je peux la maîtriser.

Je dois la maîtriser.

Un sourire, un vrai sourire, quoiqu'un peu fatigué, apparaît sur le visage pâle et aux traits tirés de Malefoy. Mes paroles doivent lui rappeler nos anciennes disputes, quand je le traitais encore de fils à papa pourri gâté, et que lui me gratifiais d'un heureux « Sang de bourbe ! ».

Mais cette fois, c'est différent.

Je n'aime pas Malefoy.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a les traits tirés, le visage pâle, et une tête de déterré comme s'il venait de se prendre la plus grosse cuite de sa vie.

Et très égoïstement, je lui en veux terriblement.

Parce que j'ai subi tellement de choses qu'il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit d'aller mal.

Tu n'as rien à dire Malefoy, tu n'as pas le droit d'être mal parce que c'est moi qui ait souffert, c'est pas toi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tires cette tête mais tu n'as pas le droit. C'est pas parce que t'as pas réussi à coucher avec je sais pas qui, que tu t'es pris un râteau ou que papa t'as refusé le nouveau Nimbus que tu peux faire cette tête.

« Ferme la, Granger, tu dis de la merde. J'ai d'excellentes raisons de faire cette tête comme tu dis. Et en plus, ouais, je sors juste de la plus grosse cuite de ma vie, mais j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que ça se voyait autant. »

C'est là que je me rends compte que j'ai parlé à voix haute.

Je le regarde plus attentivement, toujours muette car craignant de déverser un flot de paroles haineuses sur lui, ce qui ne me rendrait que plus faible et ne me servirait à rien du tout. Je ne suis pas vraiment en position de force, là tout de suite.

Il reprend :

« Ecoute, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé d'avoir entendu que tes parents sont… »

Je l'interromps immédiatement.

« Tais-toi immédiatement Malefoy. Immédiatement.

Tu n'as pas le droit de… enfin, je veux dire arrête !  
Ils sont morts et t'avais pas à le savoir et tu sauras rien de plus et tu fermes ta gueule à propos de ça, ok ? T'as pas le droit d'arriver comme ça, et de me balancer que... que... que mes parents sont...

Et par la même occasion, arrête aussi de me prendre autant en pitié que ça, de m'aider dans la salle de bain des Préfets-En-Chef, de me suivre quand je m'enfuis et tout ! Je sais pas si c'est parce que tu culpabilises de m'avoir traité autant de fois de sang de bourbe quand on était plus jeunes et que maintenant tu me vois dans cet état à cause de… enfin bref, arrête !

Tu me détestes, c'est réciproque et puis _basta_ ! Enfin, non en fait, je m'en fous de toi.

Je m'en fous de tout le monde, mais de toi en particulier, ok ?

Alors je sais pas ce qui te rend aussi triste, si c'est parce que ton père t'as pas acheté un manoir entier ou je sais pas quoi, mais franchement, ferme la et dégage avant que je ne pète un plomb ! Et arrête de m'aider, t'as aucune raison de le faire. »

Je m'arrête, haletante après ma tirade.

Je n'ai jamais, jamais autant parlé depuis… depuis… depuis que c'est arrivé.

« C'est bon, t'as fini, Granger ? »

Je regarde Malefoy, encore légèrement essoufflée et me sentant complètement vidée, et je retrouve dans son regard une partie du Serpentard arrogant que je crois connaître.

« T'as pas mâché tes mots, je vais en faire autant.

Tu veux que je te dise ?

Ouais, tu me fais pitié. Mais pas parce que t'es dans un état pire qu'une goule, mais surtout parce que tu penses qu'à toi, que tu te complais dans ton malheur comme un cochon se complaît dans sa boue. C'est dégueulasse. Ce qui t'est arrivé aussi ça doit être dégueulasse, mais là, je sais pas. Je pensais que t'étais une battante, Granger.

Et en plus de ça, ça doit encore être une tare de Gryffondor, tu refuses de l'aide.

Alors je sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé ok ? Mais t'as besoin d'aide Granger, alors arrête. Arrête de faire ta fière lionne ou je sais pas quelle connerie mais franchement, tu te ridiculises et tu t'aides pas du tout.

Et ça, ça craint pour toi. »

Et, d'un sourire sardonique à la Drago Malefoy, il glisse avec acidité :

« Et puis sinon, c'était tellement drôle de t'appeler sang de bourbe, avec tes cheveux en pétard et tes dents de castor. Je pourrais jamais regretter ça, t'inquiète. »

Je suis tout simplement estomaquée.

J'ai mal aussi.

Pas à cause de ma crise _spéciale,_ mais à cause de ses mots.

_« __Je __pensais que t'étais une battante__, __Granger__. »_

Alors quand ? Quand est-ce que je les ai laissé gagner, tous ? Quand est-ce que j'ai arrêté de me battre ?

Mes pensées semblent se disperser dans ma tête de manière désordonnée, dans un tumulte fracassant qui laisse place à un vide rempli d'un unique mot, que je lui demande à bout de souffle :

« Pourquoi ? »

Je sais que sous ses airs prétentieux et arrogant de fils à papa, Malefoy n'est pas bête. Il comprendra très bien tous les sous-entendus et les questions implicites qui accompagnent ce simple mot.

Il ne perd pas contenance, mais blêmit un peu, tandis que j'attends une réponse de sa part.

Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravise, inspire, et finalement me dit d'une voix claire :

« Mon père s'est suicidé sous mes yeux et ceux de ma mère. Elle est devenue folle. Tu l'as peut être déjà vu à Sainte Mangouste ? Voilà. C'est pour ça Granger. C'est à cause de ça. Ma mère est folle, et mon père est mort, et je ne peux rien faire ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. »

Immédiatement, des souvenirs surgissent dans ma tête, d'abord vague, mais se précisant ensuite avec les révélations de Malefoy.

Oui.

Oui, je l'ai vue.

Je me souviens.

_Une nuit, je me suis échappée de ma chambre, en rongeant avec mes dents mes liens, que, pressés, mes infirmiers n'avaient pas ensorcelés._

_Mue par la colère, la folie et toute cette démence, j'ai rongé mes liens, sous __**leur**__ emprise, et ils me parlaient encore et encore, ils me disaient tellement, tellement de choses._

_Ils chuchotaient et je les entendais sourire lorsqu'ils me disaient d'aller chercher un couteau et de me tailler le visage parce que j'étais comme de la pierre et que si je voulais ne plus me sentir si sale je pouvais me tailler un nouveau corps et un nouveau visage, alors j'ouvrais toutes les portes de mes compagnons d'infortune, tous les locaux, les chambres de garde et j'y cherchais désespérément un couteau pour me tailler pour me tailler toute entière et je vois une tête blonde aux cheveux emmêlés qui ricane qui ricane qui ricane qui ricane qui _

« Oui, oui, oui je l'ai vue. Je sais. Elle était chambre… »

Je force ma mémoire, à la recherche d'un numéro, mais c'est lui qui répond à ma place :

« Chambre IX. »

Et je soupire, envahie par un sentiment presque dérangeant parce que je sens à nouveau le vide s'éloigner et diminuer de plus en plus.

Je sens mon vide disparaître et la compassion prendre la place.

De la compassion envers Malefoy.

Hin. J'ai presque envie de rire.

Mais à la place, je lui dis d'un ton grave, parce que je ressens quelque chose et que l'heure, bien qu'ironique, ne se prête pas aux rires :

« La vie n'est pas un conte de fée, Malefoy. »

Il hoche la tête, silencieux.

« Je… Écoute Granger, je tiens encore à m'excuser, je veux que tu saches que je suis vraiment désolé pour la dernière fois, je n'aurai pas du entendre ça, et…

\- Tais-toi. Écoute-moi, toi : je veux bien faire des efforts pour qu'on coopère, parce que t'es Préfet-En-Chef et tout, mais ça s'arrête là, ok ? Maintenant vire, je sens que je vais faire une crise de schizophrénie ou quelque chose, alors vire d'ici, vire, dégage de là, vire d'ici tout de suite ! »

Malefoy reste immobile, un rictus douloureux de compassion sur le visage.

Et le souvenir de sa mère qui ricane ricane ricane ricane ricane

« BOUGE DE LÀ ! »

Il sursaute et s'en va en me murmurant un « Au revoir » qui n'a rien d'arrogant.

Je ferme les yeux, assaillie par la douleur et je **l**'entends, **il** est partout

Partout

Je saisis mon oreiller et m'y agrippe comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

J'y enfouis mon visage et crie de toute la maigre force de mes poumons pour couvrir le son de **sa** voix, de **sa** voix **sa** voix **sa** voix **sa** voix voix voix voix voix voix

* * *

Saluuuuut tout le monde !

I come back with a new chapter yeaaaaaaah guys !

Hehe, un chapitre un peu plus Dramione, qui va un peu commencer le début de leur histoire à eux... Mais je n'en dis pas plus !

Que pensez-vous par rapport à ce qui est arrivé à Hermione ?

Dites moi toouuut !

Brefouille, en tout cas j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien et que si vous avez passé des exams vous les avez réussi ! Profitez bien du soleil et de la chaleur ahah :p

_**P.S : Je tiens à laisser une petite note pour "dédicacer" en quelque sorte ce chapitre aux victimes des attentats terroristes et à leurs proches.**_

_**Ne les laissez pas vous enlever votre joie de vivre.**_

BISOUS UNIVERSELS !

Et merci encore à **Swangranger** (mercii), **Lilaaas** (hehe maintenant le nouveau chapitre !), **Ravenclaw-Strega** (I will always keep on writing :p) et **Aurelie Malfoy** (merci beaucoup !) pour vos reviews **

Merci encore infiniment !


	14. Chapitre 13

_« Ainsi qu'un débauché pauvre qui baise et mange_

_Le sein martyrisé d'une antique catin,_

_Nous volons au passage un plaisir clandestin_

_Que nous pressons bien fort comme une vieille orange._

_Serré, fourmillant, comme un million d'helminthes_

_Dans nos cerveaux ribote un peuple de Démons,_

_Et, quand nous respirons, la Mort dans nos poumons_

_Descend, fleuve invisible, avec de sourdes plaintes._

_Si le viol, le poison, le poignard, l'incendie,_

_N'ont pas encor brodé de leurs plaisants dessins_

_Le canevas banal de nos piteux destins,_

_C'est que notre âme, hélas ! n'est pas assez hardie. »_ \- Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal (1957)

* * *

**PDV Hermione :**

IlarriveilarriveilarriveilarrivelarrivelarrivelarrivelarrivejelevoisjelevoislevoislevoislevoisnononononlevoislevoisilestlàilestlàilestlàlestlàlestlàlestlàlestlàlestlaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Des bruits de pas.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Le lit qui s'affaisse légèrement sous le poids d'un nouvel hôte.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Une main fraîche qui prend la mienne, agitée, fermement.

Et un parfum de transpiration mêlé à une eau de Cologne ténue, vestige des longues journées à Poudlard.

Je me blottis contre Drago, hoquetant et pleurant, secouée de tremblements incontrôlables. Mais je ne crie plus, légèrement rassurée par sa présence qui me semble réconfortante. Je respire à fond son odeur, devenue familière et apaisante, et me rendors aussitôt tandis qu'il me caresse doucement les cheveux, à la façon d'une mère rassurant son fils.

C'est bizarre, n'est-ce-pas ? Comme tout a changé entre nous, en l'espace relativement court de deux, trois semaines.

Même moi, je dois avouer que j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire.

* * *

Une semaine après ma crise _spéciale_, j'étais rentrée habiter dans mes somptueux appartements ultra-sécurisés, au luxe et au confort si séduisants.

J'avais enchaîné les journées, à un rythme normal et banal.

Une routine s'était désormais installée :

Lever

Petit-déjeuner dans ma chambre (pour éviter Malefoy)

Douche

Retrouver Neville

Cours

Midi

Cours

Rentrer à l'appartement (en prenant soin d'éviter Malefoy)

Douche

Préparer à manger (pour moi -pas question que je cuisine pour cet infect garçon)

Manger dans ma chambre

Douche

Insonoriser ma chambre

Essayer de dormir

Insomnie (et quelques fois quelques sympathiques allers-retours à l'infirmerie)

Dormir

Réveil

etc.

Et tout cela aurait pu continuer pendant encore longtemps, si un minuscule oubli n'avait pas tout chamboulé.

* * *

_Elle est fatiguée, très, trop fatiguée. _

_Pour une fois, songe-t-elle cyniquement. _

_Elle qui n'arrive habituellement pas à trouver le sommeil avant de longues heures, le voilà qui s'offre finalement à elle. Il arrive, la percute violemment, comme pour rattraper ces journées entières qu'elle a manqué dans les bras de Morphée, et elle a à peine le temps d'atteindre son lit qu'elle chancelle et s'écroule sur la couette défaite, ses yeux se fermant déjà. Avant de sombrer, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer une nuit tranquille, sans cauchemars, sans rêves, une nuit réparatrice et accueillante. _

_Pour une fois._

OoOoOoOoO

_Un cri déchire le silence de la nuit._

_Il doit être deux heures du matin, à peine._

_Il se retourne dans son lit, ramenant sur son corps vêtu d'un pyjama vert la couette douillette qui s'en était allée. Il grommelle, s'agite un peu, puis se rendort._

_Un nouveau cri, plus perçant cette fois, retentit à nouveau. _

_Et encore._

_Et encore._

_Il ouvre les yeux, franchement réveillé cette fois, et mécontent. Il se demande qui peut bien faire autant de bruit à cette heure là, oubliant momentanément dans son esprit embrumé, qu'il est dans la salle des Préfets-En-Chef et que seule deux personnes peuvent crier et être entendues ici :_

_Lui et Elle._

_Alors qu'il ouvre la porte de sa chambre, des pleurs viennent se rajouter aux cris, ainsi que des bruits d'objets qui se fracassent sur le sol. Soudainement plus réveillé, il retourne rapidement près de son lit, saisit sa baguette magique, inspire un grand coup, et livide, se dirige vers la porte d'en face, étonné, inquiet et apeuré._

_Il est surpris, car c'est la première fois qu'il entend le moindre son sortir de cette pièce._

_Prudemment, il ouvre la porte._

_Et il la voit._

_Elle se débat dans ses draps, allongée, frappant, criant, pleurant. Elle est toute échevelée, et est encore habillée des vêtements de la journée. Elle semble si minuscule, semblant lutter contre une force invisible contre laquelle elle n'a aucune chance. _

_Et il reste figé sur le pas de la pièce, ne sachant comment réagir, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'elle est encore endormie._

_Ca y est, il avance._

_Prudemment, mais il avance._

_Il a peur de prendre des coups, ça se voit, cependant il ne s'arrête pas. Il est proche d'elle désormais, parvient à distinguer chaque pleur, chaque reniflement, chaque gémissement. Il peut même distinguer ce qui semble être des mots, pourtant incompréhensibles, comme prononcés dans un langage inconnu. _

_Des ses deux mains, il cloue ses bras au matelas pour qu'elle arrête de se débattre. Il a peur qu'elle se fasse mal à elle-même, ou même à lui aussi. Il lui semble que ses tympans vont éclater, vrillés par les cris perçants qui résonnent à ses oreilles. Mais il tient bon, et reste ainsi penché au dessus d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de se débattre._

_Elle pleure pourtant toujours, endormie et recroquevillée sur elle-même._

_Inconsciemment, elle a saisi sa main, en quête de chaleur et de réconfort, de quelque chose de plus doux pour apaiser ses cauchemars._

_Il est gêné et mal à l'aise._

_Le rouge lui monte aux joues, tandis qu'elle lui agrippe les mains de ses paumes moites de sueur._

_Pourtant il n'essaye pas de se libérer, malgré la mimique dégoûtée qu'il vient d'esquisser. _

_Il inspire un grand coup, et comprenant qu'elle ne le lâchera pas avant un moment, il s'allonge également, à distance respectable d'elle._

_Autant essayer de finir sa nuit, songe-t-il en soupirant._

_Quelques heures plus tard, ils forment un étrange tableau : lui, ronflant, allongé et endormi, son visage tourné vers l'extérieur, pas vraiment loin d'elle mais pas vraiment proche non plus, et sa main tenant la sienne, elle endormie en position fœtale, le visage strié de larmes, reniflant de temps à autres, mais cependant silencieuse._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Le réveil sonne._

_Elle sent quelque chose dans sa main. Quelque chose qui bouge. Qui s'agite. _

_Elle ouvre les yeux, dégage vivement sa main et crie quand elle voit un corps allongé à côté d'elle. _

_Et pas n'importe quel corps._

_Lui._

_Elle le repousse hors du lit, et se met à vociférer._

_Encore peu réveillé, il ne semble pas encore réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Lorsque c'est chose faite, il se met à crier lui aussi. Elle semble interloquée lorsqu'il lui explique la raison de sa présence ici, puis finalement blêmit et rougit en même temps._

_Elle s'excuse abondamment, morte de honte._

_« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Malefoy. J'étais tellement fatiguée hier soir que j'en ai oublié de jeter mon sortilège d'insonorisation habituel ! »_

_Celui-ci baille, et hausse les épaules, l'air de s'en ficher. Mais le léger rouge sur ses joues trahit son malaise._

_« Oublie ça, Granger. On s'en fout après tout, non ? »_

_Elle fronce les sourcils._

_« Euh, non, pas vraiment en fait. Etant donné que c'est une situation plutôt gênante pour moi. »_

_« Ah, parce que tu crois que pour moi non ? » réagit-il un peu vivement._

_« C'est pas toi qui a hurlé et pleuré la moitié de la nuit à ce que je sache, si ? »_

_« En tout cas, tu dormais toi au moins ! Parce que moi, à part être prisonnier de ta main, c'était plus compliqué ! »_

_Le ton commence à monter._

_« Je t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider Malefoy ! T'avais qu'à jeter un sort d'insonorisation et aller te recoucher dans ton petit lit douillet si tu y tenais tant que ça ! »_

_« Je suis fils de Mangemort Granger, pas insensible ! » crache-t-il finalement avec hargne. _

_« Ah bon, et c'est pas la même chose peut-être ? »_

_Ils se regardent en chiens de faïence, ayant atteint un point de non retour._

_Puis il se retourne et quitte la pièce, la tête haute, d'un pas princier et dédaigneux. Elle le regarde s'en aller d'un air méprisant._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Neville remarque qu'elle a l'air contrarié –plus que d'habitude. _

_Lorsqu'il lui en demande la raison, elle lui explique tout d'une voix hargneuse, colérique. _

_Son ami reste silencieux un moment après ses explications, songeur, puis ils arrivent en cours. _

_OoOoOoOoO_

_De son côté, il regrette de s'être disputé avec elle ce matin. Lorsqu'il l'a vue se débattre dans ses draps, cette nuit, il a immédiatement pensé à sa promesse, à ce pourquoi il avait accepté de cohabiter avec elle. Il avait dit qu'il l'aiderait. Il l'a fait. Elle ne l'a même pas remercié. C'est normal, non ? Elle avait peur, elle était effrayée. Alors pourquoi son cœur se serre ? Qu'est ce qu'il a raté pour que ça finisse comme ça, avec autant de haine ? Comme avant ?_

_Il pensait pourtant qu'après sa découverte sur la mort de ses parents, et la discussion qui s'en était écoulée, les choses avaient changées. _

_Certes, il avait bien sûr remarqué qu'elle faisait exprès de l'éviter, chaque jour. Elle s'y appliquait même méticuleusement, avec une rigueur semblable à celle qu'elle mettait dans son travail scolaire, autrefois._

_Mais néanmoins, il avait le sentiment que leur ancienne rivalité s'était dissipée. Qu'ils étaient devenus matures. Qu'ils avaient changés. _

_Peut-être se trompait-il, après tout._

_Et peut-être que sa promesse ne pourra alors jamais être tenue. _

_Il soupire, encore une fois. _

_C'est la pause de midi, mais il n'a pas faim. Alors il se réfugie dans la bibliothèque, prétextant un travail important à finir pour pouvoir échapper à ses amis, qui ne sont pas dupes et ont bien compris qu'il a besoin d'être seul un moment, bien que n'en connaissant pas la raison._

_Il se sent épuisé, dépassé, las. _

_Il se sent trop faible et sans volonté pour finir d'accomplir sa promesse, qui lui semble soudain être tout simplement utopique. Il se sent submergé par les évènements, et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, fatigué physiquement et mentalement._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_« Malefoy ? »_

_Merde, jure-t-il intérieurement._

_Il a du s'assoupir un moment._

_Il relève la tête, et en voyant qui est son interlocuteur, il lâche un « Quoi ? » revêche._

_« Je voulais te remercier pour ce matin. »_

_Alors là, il est interloqué. C'est pour… la dispute de ce matin que Londubat vient le voir ?_

_« On s'est disputés ce matin, Londubat. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça mérite des félicitations. »_

_Le Gryffondor rougit._

_Toujours aussi niais celui-là. Il n'a pas tellement changé finalement, songe-t-il._

_Le rouge et or bafouille un peu, visiblement gêné, tandis qu'il se régale du spectacle de le voir mal à l'aise. _

_« Oui, euh, enfin, je voulais dire cette nuit, quand tu l'as aidé, et euh… bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »_

_Un sourire narquois s'étire sur ses lèvres roses, tandis que le Gryffondor qui lui fait face perd un peu contenance. _

_« Et tu es venu me voir juste pour me jeter des fleurs, Londubat ? J'apprécie beaucoup que tu aies finalement remarqué, au bout de huit années quand même, quelle remarquable personne je suis. »_

_« En fait, pas vraiment, Malefoy. »_

_Londubat semble soudainement plus confiant, et reprend :_

_« J'aurais une faveur à te demander. Pur laquelle je suis prêt à payer s'il le faut. »_

_Il ricane, cachant sous son rire moqueur son intéressement à la proposition :_

_« Vas-y, dis toujours, Londubat. »_

_Le Gryffondor se lance :_

_« Tu es celui qui es le plus proche d'Hermione dans la vie courante. Physiquement parlant, bien sûr, je sais que vous n'êtes pas… amis. »_

_Il ricane à nouveau, plus sincèrement cependant, mais cette fois-ci avec une pointe d'amertume presque indécelable :_

_« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, en effet. »_

_« Je souhaiterais donc… que tu veilles sur Hermione, quand je ne peux pas le faire. Tu habites avec elle, et pas moi, et donc tu peux l'aider comme tu l'as fait cette nuit, et je sais qu'au fond tu as changé Malefoy, et que tu peux le faire même si elle te répugne ou quoi que ce soit._

_Et tu sais que je ne te demanderai pas ça si ce n'était pas important. Elle a besoin d'aide, qu'importe d'où elle vienne. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis même prêt à te payer s'il le faut. Mais je t'en prie, aide-la, vraiment. »_

_Il jubile, mais fait mine d'étudier la proposition avec circonspection._

_Il a l'impression que c'est un signe. Une perche tendue. Un encouragement. _

_Exactement ce dont il avait besoin._

_Il entend presque une voix qui lui dit : « Vas-y ! Fonce ! C'est l'occasion rêvée de pouvoir tenir ta promesse sans attirer les soupçons ! Alléluia, Drago ! C'est une aubaine, ne la laisse pas passer ! »_

_Alors, un sourire typiquement Malefoyen sur les lèvres, il répond :_

_« Remballe ton argent, Londubat, j'en ai déjà suffisamment. Je vais le faire, à la seule condition que tu deviennes, eh bien, en quelque sorte, mon valet personnel ! Après tout, je vais y laisser pas mal d'heures de sommeil, je crois. Ca mérite bien dédommagement. »_

_Il se réjouit, l'air satisfait, tandis que Londubat blêmit._

_Bah oui, enfin ! Quitte à accepter la proposition, chose qu'il aurait faite de toute façon, autant en tirer parti un maximum !_

_« Londubat ! En avant, prends mon sac, et direction la salle des Potions ! » claque-t-il des doigts en se levant de son siège._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Visiblement, Londubat lui a parlé à elle aussi, puisque pour une fois elle mange son repas dans la cuisine et non pas dans sa chambre. _

_Il s'assoit en face d'elle, et un silence froid et maussade s'installe, seulement troublé par le bruit des couverts qui tintent sur les assiettes. _

_Ils mangent vite, avec précipitation, pour en finir au plus vite, lorsque soudainement, elle pose violemment ses couverts sur la table et dit d'un ton calme, en le regardant dans les yeux :_

_« Tu n'as pas à faire ce que Neville t'a demandé de faire, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Malefoy. »_

_Il soupire avec lassitude, comme déjà fatigué d'entendre ses propos._

_« Granger, t'es vraiment stupide à t'entêter comme ça. Tu sais pertinemment que t'as besoin d'aide, alors arrête de constamment la repousser, parce que ça va juste empirer les choses pour toi. Alors, je sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle vient de moi, mais arrête de faire ta Gryffondor. T'es censée être intelligente, pour l'amour de Merlin !_

_Si ça te gêne tant que ça que je t'aide, dis-toi bien que c'est seulement à cause de Londubat que je le fais. Tu lui dois bien ça à lui. »_

_Elle baisse la tête, comme vaincue, et ne réponds rien._

_Alors il poursuit, avec un petit sourire Malefoyen :_

_« En plus, grâce à notre pacte, j'y ai gagné un valet personnel ! »_

_« T'es vraiment infect, Malefoy. » réplique-t-elle, en se levant de table._

_« Et merci Malefoy pour ce matin, tu as été vraiment très gentil ! Mais de rien Granger, ce fut un plaisir de t'entendre me crier dans les oreilles à deux heures du matin ! » singe-t-il tandis qu'elle lui tourne le dos._

_Sans se retourner, elle murmure un inaudible « Merci. », refusant d'avouer que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas passé sa nuit entière à cauchemarder, mais seulement une partie, ce qui pour elle relevait du miracle._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Il a fallu une semaine pour qu'ils s'apprivoisent. Qu'ils se tolèrent mutuellement. _

_Surtout de son côté à elle pour qu'elle accepte, sur les demandes insistantes de Neville, de laisser tomber le sortilège d'insonorisation, mais surtout d'accepter l'aide de son meilleur ennemi, malgré leur récente discussion._

_Mais il n'a fallu qu'un jour pour qu'ils rigolent ensemble._

_Une blague bizarre, complètement stupide, sur des Gnomes volants. _

_A partir de là, la glace s'est brisée, progressivement._

* * *

Et revenons au moment présent.

Le soleil perce à travers les rideaux de ma chambre, et Drago dort toujours à côté de moi.

Je souris, malgré mes traits tirés et secs après les pleurs habituels de la nuit.

Il ronfle.

Et le pire, c'est que ce n'est pas le genre de ronflement mignon.

Non.

Plutôt du genre qui fait tomber un mur.

Je m'étire, me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Croustipop, lait, chocolat chaud pour lui et thé pour moi, je m'assieds tranquillement, solitaire, savourant le silence du lever du soleil uniquement perturbé par les ronflements du blondinet. Heureusement pour moi et mes tympans, le bruit se stoppe assez vite, et je devine qu'il s'est réveillé.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, je vois une chevelure blonde hirsute et une tête mal réveillée émerger de ma chambre.

« J'ai senti l'odeur du chocolat chaud. » me dit-il en souriant avec gourmandise, en guise de bonjour.

Je suis toujours surprise par le ton de sa voix, serein, presque joyeux, qui contraste avec son visage pâle, las et cerné.

« Merci pour cette nuit. » lui réponds-je gentiment.

Il hausse les épaules, faussement modeste, et réplique avec un sourire goguenard :

« Ne me remercie pas Grangie, je suis venu juste parce que j'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Nous échangeons un sourire complice, à demi moqueur.

« Qu'est ce que je devrais dire alors, moi, avec tes ronflements ! » je ricane.

Il fait mine de s'offusquer et de ne pas comprendre.

« Qui ? Moi ? Un Malefoy ne ronfle pas. Nous sommes naturellement créés pour ne jamais ronfler. »

« Bah bien sûr, et vous faites caca des arcs-en-ciel aussi ? »

« Tout à fait. »

Nous rions à gorge déployée, écroulés par nos stupidités enfantines.

Qui aurait pu deviner qu'un jour, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy prendrait le petit-déjeuner ensemble en rigolant comme des baleines ?

Certainement pas moi.

Nous nous taisons ensuite, amusés, et mangeons en silence.

Ce n'est pas froid, ou gênant. C'est juste habituel, et c'est aussi ça que j'apprécie chez lui. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler tout le temps, de combler les silences, les vides. Le vide.

J'en étais pleine, avant.

Il débarrasse la table, emporte son bol de chocolat et ma tasse en même temps.

Je reste assise, à réfléchir.

J'étais pleine de vide, avant.

J'étais vide.

C'était bien.

Pourquoi plus maintenant ?

Pourquoi le vide m'a quitté ?

Pourquoi, maintenant que je n'ai plus le vide avec moi, pourquoi j'ai le droit de rire ?

Je n'ai pas le droit de rire.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse.

Pourquoi je devrais l'être ?

Je suis coupable.

Coupable d'être en vie.

Avec le vide, j'étais en sécurité, protégée des émotions, parce que les émotions font mal et heurtent ma conscience avec violence. C'est à cause des émotions que je me taillais les veines.

Je veux que le vide revienne.

Pourquoi est-il parti ?

Je me lève.

Et je m'affaisse soudainement, et je tombe à genoux, estomaquée, comme si je venais de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine gorge. L'air se vide de mes poumons, l'air quitte mon corps, l'air s'en va et avec vient l'illumination.

Drago se précipite vers moi, inquiet, criant mon nom dans un bref éclat de voix.

Je sens sa main sur mon épaule, et sa voix, sa voix qui me parle, qui se veut rassurante.

« TAIS-TOI ! »

Et après l'illumination, c'est la colère qui vient, une colère sourde, furieuse, dévastatrice, dévorante. Folle.

Comme moi.

J'écarte violemment sa main de mon épaule, et me dresse d'un bond sur mes pieds.

Il se recule, tentant de faire bonne figure, mais au fond, je vois bien qu'il est apeuré.

Et il a raison de l'être.

« Que… Hermione ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi. Parle-moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Sa voix est douce, se veut douce, mais seule ma fureur occupe mon esprit, seule ma rage, et je sens la perfidie suinter de ses pores de cette voix douce trop douce beaucoup trop douce il est vicieux vicieux vicieux

« TOI ! »

Et je crie ces mots avec une puissance insoupçonnée, et mon index se tend dans sa direction, désignant l'objet de ma rage.

Je me dresse devant lui, dans toute l'horreur, dans tout le décharnement de mon maigre corps, ange des ténèbres vengeur, ange déchu et brisé.

L'œil brillant, je suis incontrôlable, faible et forte en même temps, décharnée et pourtant vive.

« IL EST ARRIVÉ TOI, DRAGO MALEFOY ! »

Je vois l'incompréhension se peindre sur son visage, et cette expression plus que toute autre, à ce moment là, m'est tout simplement insupportable.

« J'ÉTAIS VIDE, AVANT ! J'ÉTAIS VIDE, ESPÈCE DE SALE MORVEUX !

Quand je suis arrivée à Sainte Mangouste, J'ÉTAIS VIDE ! LA SEULE CHOSE QUI COMPTAIT POUR MOI C'ÉTAIT DE TROUVER UN MOYEN DE MOURIR, ET TU SAIS POURQUOI J'ÉTAIS VIDE DRAGO ? TU SAIS POURQUOI ? »

Je me rapproche de lui, postillonnant en hurlant, démente, tandis que lui se rend compte qu'il est piégé, acculé dans un coin.

Je ne m'interromps pas, et continue de m'avancer, lentement.

« PARCE QU'IL N'Y AVAIT PLUS QUE LE VIDE EN MOI, ET QUE PLUS RIEN N'AVAIT D'IMPORTANCE ET QUE JE POUVAIS FINALEMENT CREVER ! PARCE QUE LE VIDE ME PROTÉGEAIT ! PARCE QU'AVEC LUI, JE NE RESSENTAIS PLUS RIEN, J'ÉTAIS VIDE TU COMPRENDS ?

ET LE VIDE M'AIMAIT, IL ÉTAIT LE SEUL À LE FAIRE PUTAIN DRAGO ! »

Je suis proche de lui désormais. J'ai les yeux brillants, de fureur, de tristesse, de folie et de larmes, que je suis pourtant résolue à ne pas laisser couler.

« Et puis…

Et puis t'es arrivé, t'es arrivé, ET TU L'AS CHASSÉ PUTAIN ! ET MAINTENANT J'AI PLUS DE VIDE, ET À LA PLACE Y'A DES SOUVENIRS ET DES ÉMOTIONS, DES PUTAINS D'ÉMOTIONS QUE LE VIDE BARRICADAIT ET TOI T'ES ARRIVÉ ET T'AS TOUT FOUTU EN L'AIR !

JE… T'ES ARRIVÉ ET Y'A PLUS DE VIDE ET QUE DES ÉMOTIONS ET ÇA ME FAIT MAL DRAGO, TU COMPRENDS QUE ÇA ME FAIT MAL DE PLUS ÊTRE VIDE ? TU COMPRENDS ÇA, ESPÈCE DE SALE CON ? »

Je suis face à lui, désormais, et je sens son souffle chaud sur moi, je vois ses yeux apeurés, son regard fuyant mais aussi grave, déterminé et mature.

Il se pose la question, tout comme moi.

Vais-je le frapper ?

L'étrangler.

Je le sens prêt à sortir sa baguette magique si besoin.

Et

je

Me brise

« Tu l'as chassé, bordel, tu l'as chassé… »

Et je m'effondre contre son torse en pleurant comme une enfant, tandis que je sens ses muscles se relâcher et son bras protecteur m'entourer.

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Enfin un nouveau chapitre, ahah ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, on voit bcp plus de Dramione dedans, et Neville commence à bien prendre sa place au sein de l'histoire hehe !

Je manque un peu de reviews en ce moment, donc ce chapitre là a été un peu long à écrire car peu de motivation et d'inspiration, j'avoue. En revanche, GRANDE NOUVELLE ! J'AI REECRIT LE PREMIER CHAPITRE, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter et corriger aussi le deuxième, troisième et quatrième qui sont pour moi, ratés ! Donc si vous avez un peu de temps, passez lire le premier chapitre et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, et à bientôt (trop hâte d'écrire le prochain chapitre, qui va déménager !)

BISOUS UNIVERSELS ET BONNE RENTREE EN RETARD !


	15. Chapitre 14

_« On ne sait jamais ce que le passé nous réserve. »_ \- Françoise Sagan

* * *

**PDV Hermione :**

Nous étions en Décembre déjà, et le froid de l'hiver se faisait sentir. Le feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, tandis que je lisais mon livre tranquillement, confortablement assise dans le canapé du salon. Neville était dans la cuisine, discutant avec Drago.

Après des débuts houleux, ces deux là avaient finis par se tolérer, pour finalement en venir à s'apprécier. Bien que n'étant pas non plus les meilleurs amis du monde, ils semblaient aimer passer du temps ensemble.

Quelle surprise, n'est-ce pas ?

Si Drago et moi avions mis peu de temps à enterrer la hache de guerre au vu de notre passé commun, ce fut une toute autre histoire pour Neville et lui. Il faut dire que leur petit pacte, dont Neville m'avait immédiatement fait part et avait réussi, je ne sais comment, à me convaincre de faire des efforts avec le grand blond, n'avait en revanche pas concilié les deux garçons.

Entre insultes, moqueries et sarcasmes, ils avaient de nombreuses fois failli en venir aux mains, particulièrement Neville, qui s'était découvert depuis la guerre une certaine… impulsivité.

Je me souviens particulièrement d'un moment où la tension était telle que j'étais partie me réfugier dans ma chambre et en avait fait une crise.

C'était une fin d'après-midi de novembre, une journée pluvieuse et humide. J'avais invité Neville à monter dans nos appartements pour se changer et se réchauffer, car nous étions sortis à Pré-Au-Lard et pendant que nous rentrions à Poudlard, il avait malencontreusement trébuché dans une flaque de boue. Ce que Malefoy n'avait évidemment pas raté.

Et ce qu'il n'avait pas raté non plus, c'était les commentaires désobligeants.

Silencieuse, j'avais empêché Neville de riposter en le tirant par la manche, et nous étions rentrés précipitamment au château, où je lui avais proposé de venir dans les appartements des Préfets-En-Chef, plus confortable.

Après s'être changé, il s'était assis sur le canapé et je nous avais préparé un chocolat chaud et fumant pour nous réchauffer. Nous parlions comme autrefois, comme au bon vieux temps, quand nous étions insouciants et encore heureux, quand la guerre n'avait pas encore éclaté. Et, je crois, j'étais heureuse.

Lorsque Malefoy avait débarqué brusquement dans les appartements, dégoulinant de pluie. Il était visiblement de mauvaise humeur, et pour soulager sa colère, il s'en était pris à Neville –encore.

Et bien que j'avais appris au fil du temps à apprécier le grand blond, Neville restait mon ami depuis si longtemps, et il avait toujours été si fidèle envers moi, que je ne pouvais que le défendre.

Et ils se criaient dessus, et encore et encore et encore et ils avaient dégainé leurs baguettes magiques, et j'avais crié, crié crié crié crié

et j'étais partie dans ma chambre me réfugier.

Après cela, il me semble qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, qu'ils avaient cessés leurs cris et leurs menaces, mais je ne m'en souviens pas, parce que la tension entre eux deux, leur violence, leur colère, avait fini par déclencher une crise spéciale.

* * *

Quand je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie, quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient assis à côté de moi. J'étais d'ailleurs surprise que Malefoy soit aussi là.

Neville avait la tête basse, et le remords se lisait dans ses yeux et dans toute son expression en général.

Drago, quant à lui, avait le visage fermé, mais je commençais petit à petit à le connaître et devinais donc sous son air impassible la culpabilité.

Quand j'y repense, je suis toujours aussi étonnée que ce simple incident leur ait fait prendre conscience que leurs différents n'apportaient rien de bon, ni pour moi (leur unique point commun, en quelque sorte), ni pour eux.

Et je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais à partir de ce moment, les deux ont fait des efforts. Et si au début, on voyait bien que leurs sourires étaient forcés et leurs paroles totalement hypocrites, désormais ils savaient plaisanter et même rire ensemble.

J'étais presque perdue, parce que tout cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

Tout était si… bien. Si rapide, si soudain aussi.

Je me sentais importante. A ma place. Comme si je comptais.

Et c'était… c'était… c'était juste irréalisable.

J'avais toujours du mal à assimiler que Malefoy, pardon, Drago, était devenu… un ami ? Je ne sais même pas. Notre relation était, est, tellement bizarre.

Il m'avait aidé.

Mon meilleur ennemi m'avait aidé, moi, la Sang-De-Bourbe ! De Gryffondor de surcroît ! (Ex) Amie de Potter et Weasley !

Était-ce par rapport à sa mère, à son père ?

Qu'importe la raison, au final.

Car grâce à lui, j'avais changé. Enfin.

Je n'étais plus aussi sombre, tourmentée et torturée qu'autrefois. Plus aussi folle.

Comme si la présence de Neville et Drago avait suffit à réparer en partie les dommages qui m'avaient été causés. En m'aidant lors des cours. En m'apaisant lors de mes cauchemars. En m'amenant à l'infirmerie lors de mes crises de folie. En m'empêchant de me tailler les poignets. En me réconfortant. En me soutenant, tout simplement.

Mes nuits s'apaisaient peu à peu, et je retrouvais le sommeil.

De même, j'avais recommencé à manger. J'avais repris du poids, pas non plus énormément, peut être entre quatre et cinq kilos, mais en tout cas suffisamment pour être remarqué. Je n'étais plus émaciée et famélique outre-mesure, bien qu'ayant tout de même gardé un teint blême et de larges cernes. Mes lambeaux de peau sur mon visage, mes « pelures », étaient finalement tombés par eux-mêmes, et avaient en partant laissé des traces rouges qui zébraient mon visage.

Mais dans l'ensemble, c'était déjà mieux.

Certains stigmates persistaient cependant, éternels souvenirs de mes souffrances.

Ma balafre.

Pardon, me_**s**_ balafre**s**.

De nombreuses cicatrices. Des crises, toujours, bien que de plus en plus espacées. Des voix dans ma tête, bien que de plus en plus ténues. Des hallucinations, bien que de plus en plus rares.

Et même si on ne voyait plus mes côtes et que ma peau n'était plus aussi translucide qu'avant, je restais tout de même maigre et fragile, abîmée de bleus et de quelques cicatrices blanchâtres.

Et je n'avais toujours pas touché une baguette magique.

* * *

Dans l'âtre de la cheminée brûlait un feu crépitant, qui jetait sur les murs des ombres lumineuses. Quelques craquements de bûches se faisaient entendre. A la gauche du canapé trônait désormais un somptueux sapin verdoyant, décoré de somptueuses guirlandes et autres décorations magiques, dont certaines chantaient des chants de Noël Moldus. Tout était décoré dans notre salon, des coussins désormais à l'effigie du Père Noël tenant une baguette magique, jusqu'aux meubles auxquels étaient accrochés des chaussettes mordantes, qui vomissaient de temps à autre des sucreries (en revanche, gare à celui qui essayait d'en piocher !). Le tout dans un mélange festif de couleurs vertes et rouges, réunissant les deux maisons que nous représentions Drago et moi.

Ce dernier sortit d'ailleurs du couloir principal de notre appartement, sur fond de _"vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver"_, habillé d'une magnifique robe de sorcier d'un vert profond rehaussé par quelques broderies sobres et discrètes mais qui faisaient néanmoins un certain effet.

Virevoltant dans la pièce d'une manière assez comique (car oui ! Drago Malefoy avait lui aussi un sens de l'humour, bien que très profondément caché cela dit…) il commença à défiler, singeant les mannequins.

« Alors Hermione, dis moi tout ! Est-ce que je ne suis pas magnifique dans cette tenue ? » rit-il de son rire si spécial, qui sonnait comme sarcastique en toute circonstance.

Je souris, amusée, bien que la vérité fût qu'il l'était, beau.

Je le détaillais un moment, son nez pointu qui lui donnait parfois un air hautain, son visage fin et ses lèvres tout aussi fines, sa peau très pâle, presque blême, les cernes qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher, dus aux nuits éprouvantes que je lui faisais souvent passer et pour lesquelles je culpabilisais (c'était d'ailleurs notre principal sujet de discorde, juste avant qui aurait le dernier carré de chocolat et si oui ou non Célestina Moldubec était une bonne chanteuse). En réalité, Drago Malefoy n'avait rien d'un mannequin, mis à part ses yeux, si exceptionnels. Il n'avait pas un physique extrêmement musclé ou baraqué, et bien que loin d'être chétif, il restait tout de même assez mince, voire un peu dégingandé car mesurant dans les 1m80. Pourtant, il avait un quelque chose, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui donnait de la prestance, un charme différent de celui de ses cheveux blonds gominés et de ses yeux hypnotisants.

« Tu es superbe. » répondis-je alors à sa question, en toute franchise, un sourire flottant sur mes lèvres.

Et il l'était.

Il sourit lui aussi, et cessant ses singeries, il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur le canapé.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, qu'il déchira par le son de sa voix :

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? »

Je secouai la tête négativement, obstinée.

« Drago… tu ne profiteras pas de ta soirée si je viens avec toi, et puis… je ne me sens pas prête à affronter le regard des autres, pas tout de suite. Tu as vu à quoi je ressemble ? Parmi toutes ces jolies filles, je vais faire tâche… »

« Je resterais avec toi tout le temps ! Je t'aiderais, et si quelqu'un dit une seule chose à propos de toi, je te jure que j'aurais vite fait de le remettre à sa place ! Et puis arrête, Hermione, tu es magnifique ! Bon, t'as une tête de déterrée actuellement (je ris doucement face à cet euphémisme) mais un peu de maquillage, une belle robe et le tour est joué, et tu vas leur montrer que tu es une battante ! »

Il fit une pause, et reprit, voyant mon air dubitatif :

« Et puis… je m'amuse beaucoup avec toi depuis que j'ai appris à te connaître, et rester avec toi ne me gâchera pas la soirée, mais au contraire la rendra encore plus belle. »

Je rougis un peu, parce que c'était tellement bien tourné et tellement romantique, qu'on aurait pu croire cette réplique tirée d'un film, ce que je lui fis d'ailleurs remarquer en me moquant gentiment :

« Tu l'as tiré de quel film ça, Drago ? »

« De quel… quoi ? Un filmeuh ? C'est quoi ça ? »

Cette fois je ris de bon cœur en voyant sa tête soudainement interloquée, et puis prise d'un soudain élan, je m'allongeai sur ses genoux, fixant le plafond, songeuse.

« C'est non, Drago. Je ne suis pas prête. »

Alors il soupira, caressant machinalement mon front et mes cheveux emmêlés, que j'avais fini par couper en un carré mi-long pour égaliser (rappelez-vous, lors d'une crise d'hystérie j'avais coupé mes cheveux, mais d'un côté seulement).

Il finit par acquiescer silencieusement, et nous restâmes ainsi durant quelques minutes, savourant juste la présence de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se leva et quitta l'appartement en s'enquérant une dernière fois si oui, j'étais sûre de ne pas vouloir venir avec lui, et si oui, tout se passerait bien pendant son absence.

Et puis il sortit, en me lançant un dernier regard.

* * *

Drago parti à sa soirée, je résolus de lui faire une surprise pour le lendemain matin.

J'allais lui préparer quelques muffins aux pépites de chocolat, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait affamé lorsqu'il se réveillerait (il m'avait un jour confié que la gueule de bois lui creusait l'appétit) et qu'en plus, il adorait ça.

Plutôt de bonne humeur, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, toujours fournie en toutes choses grâce aux malheureux elfes de maison qui travaillaient dur pour nous satisfaire. Je connaissais encore de mémoire la recette dont j'avais besoin. Une vague de souvenirs remonta à la surface en même temps que les ingrédients, mais j'inspirai calmement, et _inspire expire_, _inspire expire_, et ils refluèrent.

J'étais fière de mes progrès. Fière d'être toujours en vie, malgré tout.

Je sortis des placards la farine, les œufs, le beurre, et me lançai à la recherche d'un couteau pour trancher le chocolat en morceaux, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire étant petite. Depuis quelques semaines, voyant une nette amélioration chez moi, j'avais reçu l'autorisation magique d'avoir accès aux objets tranchants de la part de Cliffton et de toute l'équipe médicale : je pouvais donc désormais me saisir de couteaux et de fourchettes en dehors des repas.

Dit comme cela, ça semble presque dérisoire. Et pourtant… cela signifiait tant pour moi.

De la confiance, tout simplement.

Je farfouillais dans les tiroirs, puis tirais un petit couteau assez inoffensif mais suffisamment pointu pour casser le chocolat. Concentrée, le regard penché sur la tablette qui reposait sur le plan de travail, je m'échinais à « découper » des éclats, lorsque ma main dérapa contre la surface dure et lisse, et que la lame vint m'entailler le pouce.

Soupirant de mécontentement, je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bains, à la recherche de pansements Moldus pour couvrir ma minuscule écorchure et la désinfecter, ce qui montrait pour moi un autre signe de mon rétablissement. J'étais sur la bonne voie et je le savais. Je recommençais enfin à prendre soin de moi, je retrouvais certains réflexes qui paraissaient pourtant insignifiants et que j'avais perdus, comme celui-ci, prendre soin de mes blessures.

Je souris au souvenir du mercurochrome rose foncé que m'appliquait, petite, ma mère lorsque je m'écorchais en jouant dans les buissons.

J'ouvris le placard blanc immaculé à la poignée noire, et quelques boîtes tombèrent et s'ouvrirent, leur contenu se répandant sur le sol. Soupirant d'agacement, encore, et me pinçant l'arête du nez, je me penchais pour les ramasser lorsque la vue de ce qui était par terre me frappa soudainement.

C'était des tampons.

Plusieurs boîtes de tampons tout neufs s'étalant sur le sol de la salle de bains.

Des tampons que je n'avais jamais utilisés, en tout cas pas ce mois-ci.

Quel jour étions-nous ?

Je comptais sur mes doigts, livide, accroupie.

J'avais deux semaines de retard dans mes règles.

Je n'avais jamais de retard dans mes règles.

Jamais.

Et

mon

dernier rapport

datait

d'il y a

cinq mois.

Je refusais d'y croire.

C'était impossible.

D'une main tremblante je sortis alors du fond du placard une petite trousse d'urgence au fond de laquelle reposait plusieurs tests de grossesse Moldus de différentes marques.

J'en pris un hasard, et partis aux toilettes.

J'en sortis blême, posant la petite barrette sur l'évier immaculé.

Les secondes passèrent

I

N

T

E

R

M

I

N

A

B

L

E

S.

Et soudain

Et soudain

Et soudain

C'était

Po

Si

Tif.

Impossible.

Je pris un deuxième test, refusant d'y croire, paniquée, paniquée, paniquée, paniquée, et réitérai l'opération, et encore une fois positif, et un troisième, encore une fois positif, et un quatrième encore une fois positif, et et et et et et et et noooooooooooon non non non non non c'était impossible comment j'avais pu ne pas m'en rendre compte bordel bordel bordel

_Tu le sens tu le sens hein tu le sens il est à l'intérieur et tu n'as même pas été fichue de t'en rendre compte bravo Hermione bravo ahah maintenant il va te bouffer de l'intérieur comme son père comme son père, c'est moche hein, c'est moche hein, de faire un déni de grossesse et t'as même pas été fichue de te rendre compte que t'étais enceinte et maintenant tu ne peux même plus avorteeeeeeeeeeeeer ahah aha aha SALE MIOCHE SALE GOSSE SALOPERIE  
_

Je venais de comprendre

Je venais de comprendre

Je venais de comprendre

que

j'étais

enceinte.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Salut tout le mooooooooonde !

Donc voilà, je mourraaaaiiiis d'envie d'écrire ce chapitre depuis tellement longtemps, parce que c'est lui qui va faire précipiter les choses et qui va vous éclairer sur tout ces mystères (mais c'est pour la suite et je ne vous en dis pas plus !)

D'abord, je voudrais vous remercier, vraiment beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je crois que je vous ai tous répondus par message privé, sauf à **Felicity Carrow**, pour deux raisons : de un) je crois voir que tu es une invitée et que tu n'as pas de compte, du coup je ne pouvais pas t'envoyer de messages, surtout que le lien que tu as du envoyer s'est effacé lorsque tu as envoyé ta review ! (fanfiction ne permet pas de copier des liens, il faut donc séparer chaque espace… oui, c'est pénible... !) et de deux) Je voulais te faire une mention spéciale, et te remercier à l'infini parce que **WAOUH** mais ta review était juste exactement ce dont j'avais besoin !

J'avais commencé à écrire ce chapitre, et puis je sais pas, je me suis dit comme d'habitude, bon ! je le ferais plus tard ! et j'ai reporté et j'ai lu ton message et j'ai sauté sur mon ordinateur et j'ai écrit avec une frénésie insoupçonnée et juste… juste un grand, un énorme, un gigantesque **merci** à toi.

Et merci également aux autres revieweurs, qui m'ont également énormément motivé, **Swangranger **(toujours là, toujours fidèle, merci mille fois de rester !), **lilinea**, **Ravenclaw-Strega **et **Diox veritae**.

Merci infiniment à vous tous, vos reviews me motivent vraiment, qu'elles soient petites ou longues, simples ou non, c'est toujours tellement gratifiant d'avoir vos avis ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (de ce chapitre) !

**Keurkeur et BISOUS UNIVERSELS **


	16. Chapitre 15

_« Tu perds la tête, tu déménages, tu travailles du chapeau, tu as les méninges en accordéon, tu as une araignée au plafond, tu as le timbre fêlé, tu ondules de la toiture, tu es bon pour le cabanon. Ou, tout simplement : tu deviens fou. » - __Shining__, Stephen King._

**PDV Drago :**

Du sang. Du sang partout.

On se serait cru dans un film d'horreur Moldu. Dans un Tarentino trop réaliste, un Tarentino qui ne gardait d'un Tarentino que l'hémoglobine, comme aurait dit Hermione. C'était son réalisateur de « fiml » préféré, lui avait-elle un jour confiée, après lui avoir expliqué cette étrange invention des Moldus. D'immenses flaques de sang pourpres foncées s'étalaient de la salle de bain d'Hermione jusque dans le salon. Des giclées avaient éclaboussé les murs peu éclairés du couloir principal. Sa chambre semblait avoir été victime d'un sortilège de Tempêtoux : les quelques meubles qu'elle possédait avaient été renversés, fracassés, et tâchés de sang.

Du sang. Toujours du sang.

Lorsque l'on décidait de quitter sa chambre, son lit défait et désormais brun rouille, ce brun si particulier et propre au sang séché, on débouchait dans un corridor sinistre et froid, glacial, dans lequel on pouvait presque entendre des cris de douleur si l'on avait un peu d'imagination. Le sol était parsemé de déchets qui semblaient humains. Des cheveux, des bouts de peau. Des choses qu'on ne voulait même pas identifier, ni même regarder, et pourtant on regardait, attirés par une curiosité morbide et malsaine qui donnait la nausée.

Quand on débouchait dans le salon, c'était la même sinistre scène. D'immenses flaques de sang semblaient briller, éclairées à la lueur des flammes qui illuminaient ce carnage. Il me semblait presque qu'elles ouvraient sur un monde parallèle, ces flaques, tellement elles étaient brillantes, hypnotisantes, envoûtantes. Peut-être qu'elles donnaient sur l'enfer.

Car c'est ce à quoi ressemblait à cet instant cette pièce autrefois si chaleureuse, dans laquelle Hermione et moi avions passé de si bons moments.

Un enfer.

Un enfer froid aux couleurs chaudes, illuminé par des flammes qui dansaient, témoins mourants dans l'âtre de leur cheminée. Un enfer barbouillé de sang, toujours de sang, du sang qui tâchait les murs dans des traits qui paraissaient artistiques dans leur sauvagerie, dans lesquels se reflétait la mort qui vous chuchotait à l'oreille, lugubre voix qui ne peut s'empêcher de vous hanter : « Je suis là. Je suis partout. ».

Vers la cuisine, ce n'était qu'un mélange de rouge foncé et de brun, et partout dans l'appartement une odeur de rouille qui vous faisait à la fois inspirer à fond pour vous repaître de cette épouvante, mais aussi déglutir et donner la nausée, une odeur de rouille salée si caractéristique, si propre à l'hémoglobine, qui avait supputé l'ancienne odeur d'encens et d'épices qui parfumait l'endroit.

Et des lambeaux de chair, des lambeaux de chair partout, accrochés aux murs, des poignées de cheveux, des organes, de la chair, de la chair de la chair de la chair partout, comme si on avait disséqué un corps humain entier et dispersé ses restes au hasard, tel un puzzle géant. Et là, si on se dirigeait vers le balcon, comme je le faisais actuellement, là, là, là…

Là je vomissais.

C'était trop.

Trop.

Trop.

Car sur le balcon, il y avait un corps ouvert en deux au niveau du ventre, dont les entrailles sortaient, encore fumantes, ainsi que… ainsi que des organes que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

Un corps au crâne écorché, aux cheveux bruns touffus, aux jambes formant des angles bizarres, aux poignets ouverts, baignant dans une mare de sang, aux yeux révulsés, vides de vie, quelques couteaux à la main, et un planté dans son torse. Un corps mort.

Mort.

Mort.

Mort.

* * *

« Drago, j'ai besoin que tu me racontes ce que tu as vu s'il te plaît. Le moindre détail peut être important pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. »

_Du sang._

_Du sang._

_Mort._

_Mort._

_Mort._

_Du sang_

_du sang_

_dusang_

_dusangdusangdusang_

_du…_

« Drago, mon pote. On a besoin de toi, nous laisse pas tomber s'il te plaît. »

Egaré, je levais des yeux vides en direction de Blaise, visiblement épuisé, qui venait de m'interpeller, et vers Neville, silencieux, qui avait l'air à la fois perdu et déterminé.

Peut-être plus perdu que déterminé, cependant.

A leurs côtés se tenait Cliffton, les traits tirés et le visage blême, visiblement épuisé.

Où étions-nous ?

Des murs blancs.

Des meubles en bois.

Nous étions dans le bureau de l'infirmerie.

_Du sang._

Et ces putains d'images qui ne cessent de revenir bordel bordel bordel bor

« Drago ! Calme-toi. Respire. Parle-nous. »

Leur parler ?

Oui.

Oui.

Je devrais leur parler.

J'ouvre la bouche.

« Je… »

Je la referme.

Je me rends compte que je tremble.

Je sens un bras m'entourer, apaisant.

« Allez mon pote, arrête de pleurer. On a traversé pire toi et moi. Calme-toi, respire. »

Je pleure ?

Merde.

Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

Aussitôt que je le remarque, je me stoppe instantanément, me sentant à la fois honteux mais trop bouleversé pour l'être vraiment.

Je regarde Blaise à mes côtés et lâche d'une voix blanche :

« Non. Non, Blaise. Je sais pas si on a traversé pire que ça. »

Je suis hagard.

Qu'est-ce-que je fais là ?

Je ne peux pas leur raconter.

_Du sang._

Et soudain je sais.

Je ne peux pas leur raconter.

Les mots refusent de sortir de ma bouche.

Mais je peux leur montrer.

Je peux.

« Amenez-moi une Pensine s'il vous plaît. »

* * *

C'est baguette à la main, tremblant et encore sous le choc, que j'extirpe de ma tête les souvenirs des dernières heures. Une sorte de filament blanc nacré se dépose sur l'extrémité de ma baguette, et j'éprouve comme une fugace sensation d'apaisement, comme un oubli momentané, un court repos dans le cauchemar. Mais cette sensation n'est que passagère, et les souvenirs sont toujours là, bien ancrés.

Je contemple ce petit bout si spécial, accroché au bois de ma baguette, à la couleur oscillant entre gris, argenté et blanc.

Lorsque je le dépose dans la Pensine, un tourbillon se forme, et on peut voir se détacher une forme spectrale qui ne marche plus droit et qui chante à tue-tête du Célestina Moldubec dans les couloirs de l'école.

Je me reconnais, ne souriant même pas devant l'image qui prête pourtant à rire au vu du ridicule de la situation.

C'était moi.

C'était moi avant, moi bourré, moi joyeux, moi grisé et insouciant.

Moi avant de vomir, non pas à cause de l'alcool, mais à cause du sang, du corps d'Hermione à peine reconnaissable sur le balcon, à cause des poignets ouverts, à cause de son corps à elle, du corps d'Hermione, comme fendu en deux, vomissant toutes ses entrailles.

Une vision fugace et tout aussi spectrale de son corps s'échappe à son tour fugitivement de la Pensine, tourbillonnant sur elle-même avant de se faire aspirer par les profondeurs hypnotisantes de la bassine.

L'image n'a duré que quelques secondes à peine, mais elle a déjà suffi à Blaise, Neville et Cliffton, qui paraissent secoués. Pourtant, tous trois plongent dans mes souvenirs.

Et je reste avec ma culpabilité qui pèse si lourd sur mes épaules. Si lourd.

* * *

Je n'ai pas à patienter bien longtemps avant qu'ils ne ressortent, pâles et secoués.

Cliffton semble être le plus agité, comme s'il avait finalement trouvé l'élément manquant, la pièce finale, mais que cette dernière n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

Il fait mine de quitter la pièce, nerveux, et au dernier moment se retourne et nous lâche d'une voix blanche :

« Je dois rejoindre mes collègues qui soignent Hermione. Restez ici jusqu'à mon retour. »

Et il quitte la pièce.

Et nous restons tous les trois dans la pièce qui nous semble plus grande et plus blanche que jamais, tous silencieux.

Nous avons désormais tous vu l'horreur de la scène, et nous savons tous également que parler ne servirait à rien.

Alors nous nous taisons, chacun ruminant nos pensées.

Je suis soulagé de ne pas être seul. Notamment que Blaise soit là, même s'il n'est pas vraiment concerné par tout cela. Cliffton l'avait juste appelé pour m'aider à sortir de ma léthargie après mon transplanage d'urgence de l'appartement à l'infirmerie, et il aurait pu partir depuis longtemps. Mais il est resté, et je l'en remercie infiniment.

Je n'ai plus vraiment la notion du temps.

Il me semble cependant que le Médicomage met une éternité à revenir.

Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il revient, le visage fermé, et qu'il nous annonce qu'Hermione est toujours vivante, mais plongée dans un coma profond suite à ses blessures, et qu'il n'est pas sûr qu'elle se réveille malgré tous les soins prodigués, que je mesure finalement l'ampleur de l'attachement que j'ai désormais envers cette fille.

Et mes yeux s'embuent et ma gorge se serre.

Réveille-toi Hermione.

Me laisse pas tomber.

* * *

Coucouuuuuu ! Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que d'habitude. (C'est mon cadeau de fêtes de fin d'année mdrrr)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

Sur ce je vous souhaite un Joyeux noël (en retard hehe) en espérant que vous avez été gâtés :3

Et je vous souhaite aussi une bonne année 2017 (en avance cette fois !)

BISOUS UNIVERSELS et keurkeur


End file.
